Alguien Como Tu
by MrHM
Summary: Michiru Kaioh solo queria una cosa, jugar con los sentimientos de Haruka Tenoh, hacer que la amara con locura.. Haruka Tenoh cayo en su vil trampa. Años despues de irse de Tokio Haruka regresa y esta vez sera ella que hara sufrir a la chica mimada Kaioh. Porque el Karma existe ¿no?
1. Alguien como tu

**Hola que tal a todos (a) No soy alguien nuevo escribiendo pero si en la pagina. Espero que esta historia les sea de su agrado. Habra Flashback mesclado con el presente para que conozcan un poquito del pasado de los personajes, tendra romance, drama y comedia, los * seran usados para indicar pensamientos de los personajes sin mas les dejo con el disclaimer para que disfuten y comenten.. **

_**Todos los personajes**____**pertenecen a **__**naoko takeuchi**____**del anime sailor moon La historia es de mi **__**propiedad Trovador**_

**Capitulo l**

Escribir quien era Haruka Tenoh realmente resulta muy difícil. Pues la chica poseía un millón de cualidades que la gente común y corriente no tiene. Cuando tenía 10 años ya sabía ejecutar a la perfección la "Fantasía oriental" de Balákirev. A los 13 años era un as en las carreras de atletismo de su colegio, a los 18 había sido la primera mujer en ganar el primer lugar en Motocross de la FIM. Y ahora a sus 24 era una guapísima Ingeniero Civil. Si Haruka Tenoh era bellísima, tenia ese look rebelde y ambiguo que te hacia pensar a primera vista que estas delante de un apuesto chico. Rubia, alta como buena Francesa, rozaba los 1.80 cm, esbelta, de unos inmensos ojos verdes tan hipnóticos que parecería que estuvieras viendo en una selva cálida, misteriosa y salvaje. Solía vestir de manera andrógina pues realmente le parecía cómodo. Era sabido que gustaba de las chicas pero eso no importaba pues Haruka haría dudar hasta de las mismas mujeres hetero por su belleza. Había sido adoptaba por Osamu Tenoh y su esposa Sayuri, cuando sus verdaderos padres el magnate francés Fabrice Bonnet y su esposa murieran en un accidente aéreo. Quedando una desamparada Haruka de 7 meses, por eso el matrimonio Tenoh que también eran íntimos amigos de los Bonnet no dudaron ni por un segundo adoptarla pues Haruka no tenia mas familia y los Tenoh no podían tener hijos pues Osamu era estéril. Haruka siempre supo por obvias razones que no era hija de aquel matrimonio oriental,pero eso no impedía que quisiera a sus padres adoptivos. Osamu era dueño de una de las constructoras mas importante de Japón y tenia acciones millonarias en una importante empresa automotriz del sol naciente.

Pero Haruka Tenoh era una chica muy sencilla, nada creída ni tampoco era la junior de papá. Sabia hablar perfectamente el Japonés, Inglés, Español y Frances y se había pasado los últimos años en Estados Unidos. Ese día despertó de los más feliz, pues volvía a Tokio, vería a sus amigos del Mugen. A Darien,Andrew, Usagi,Makoto,Mina,Rei y la siempre inteligente Amy. Pero a pesar de que se sentía feliz había algo, faltaba algo en su vida que la hacia sentir ciertamente vacía. Vacia! Una chica que lo tiene todo. Si le faltaba ella, ella que era la única que hacia que Haruka se sintiera asi. Le faltaba aquella chica que conoció sin quererlo una tarde de calor en Tokio cuando se había escapado del Mugen ese dia Haruka Tenoh se enamoró por primera vez . Haruka aun lo recuerda como si hubiese pasado ayer

Flashback

Andrew: ¿Haruka realmente te quieres saltar la clase del viejo Yukara?

Haruka: Obviamente Andrew. Tengo un +A con el y la verdad escuchar la historia japonesa y ver como se queda dormido no es mi objetivo del dia. Vamos a dar un paseo por Shibuya, ten toma el otro casco

Andrew: Haruka si voy contigo yo manejo la moto

Haruka: ¿Estas loco Andrew, acaso se te olvida que el próximo año concursare en el FIM?

Andrew: Tu lo has dicho bro,pero será el próximo año y yo aun no me quiero morir además no tengo muchas ganas de saltarme la clase del vejete ese porque yo SI voy mal con el

Haruka: Va, entonces te veo en la última clase

Andrew: Pero espera que pasa si Marian te comienza a buscar, ya ves como es pesada cuando su rubiecita le da por desaparecer, te juro Haruka que se mete hasta el baño de los chicos buscándote, es mas hasta en el bote de basura te busca

Haruka: Jajaja si, la verdad que Marian se le va la olla de vez en cuando

Andrew: En serio como la aguantas

Haruka: Bueno es que cuando necesito "amor" ella me lo da a cualquier hora del día

Andrew: Jajajaja serás una maldita, pobre tipa no la tomas en serio

Haruka: Bueno, bueno ya me voy y si me busca no se invéntale que me dio dolor de panza o algo así

Andrew: No me JO#$"# Haruka si le digo asi es capaz de irte a buscar en cada P#$ hospital de Tokio

Haruka: Bueno ahí le inventas algo sorpréndeme

Diciendo esto Haruka se puso su casco y arranco su hermosa moto Yamaha XT1200 super Tenere y salió disparada hacia Tokio. Dios como hacia calor esa mañana y el trafico estaba mas que pesado ese dia, tenia 10 min detenida. No aguanto más y se quitó el casco, pero tenía rato que sentía una mirada que si bien no era pesada era insistente y ella no sabía de donde provenía aquello, cuando volteo más adelante a la izquierda y ahí estaba la dueña de aquella mirada. Diablos era la chica mas bonita que jamás se hubiera imaginado conocer, tenía unos ojos azules tan profundos que sin lugar a dudas te ahogarías en ellos, una hermosa piel tan limpia y perfecta que le dejo sin aliento, una boca que se curvaba hacia arriba, carnosa y roja, tenía una sonrisilla algo ¿burlona? Que le erizo los vellos de la nuca, su cabello era tan exótico y bello que Haruka pensó que era una especie de aparición, pero volvió a sus ojos que tenían unas espesas pestañas onduladas que combinaban a la perfección con el color de sus ojos. Pero para la mala suerte el tráfico comenzó a circular y Haruka la estaba perdiendo de vista, arranco rápido y se puso de nuevo el casco y siguió al lujoso auto que llevaba a aquella belleza, pero no pudo alcanzarle pues un molestoso taxi casi la arrolla por no poner atención. Maldijo por lo bajo en silencio. Pero quien era esa belleza, se preguntaba Haruka una y otra vez y por qué le sonreía de manera burlona. Diablos ese encuentro la había dejado acalorada sin lugar a duda iba a necesitar mas tarde un encuentro "cariñoso" con Marian. Haruka no lo sabia pero ese dia había conocido a la mujer que le llenaría el alma y el corazon.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Haruka Estaba distraída en sus recuerdos cuando de pronto su móvil sonó

Mike: Joven Tenoh ya esta listo la reservación de su vuelo a Tokio para mañana a las 9 am

Haruka: Gracias Mike, fue un placer haber trabajado contigo

Mike: De nada para mi fue un honor

Haruka: Ah y déjame de decir Joven,Mike,solo dime Haruka

Mike: Esta bien Haruka se te echara de menos

Haruka: Igual Mike, igual.

Haruka Tenoh regresaba a Tokio después de años de haberse ido, pero ¿porque tomo la decisión de irse? Tan solo quizá quería poner tierra de por medio a la situación que vivió hacia años, solo quería paz.

Describir también a Michiru Kaioh tampoco es fácil, pues al igual que Haruka, ella era una prodigio desde niña, con esa gracia que tenia de tocar el violín, esa agilidad tan nata que se le daba para la natación o ese don tan precioso como es la pintura. Michiru simplemente era excepcional. Hermosisima por naturaleza, una belleza que impacta a aquel que le ve como el canto de las sirenas hacia los marineros asi era el embrujo de Michiru a hombres y mujeres por igual. Con ese cabello ondulado color aqua no habia nada parecido a ella, los ojos tan azules como el mar mediterráneo heredado de su madre esa nariz tan respingona que daba a tocarle la punta cuando la movia como Samantha en Hechizada. ¡Y cuando sonreía diablos! Se le formaba unos hermosos hoyuelos que cautivaban. No era tan alta como Haruka, pero lo era para la media japonesa, con 1.70 de estatura, una cintura que le cabía en la mano a cualquier hombre. Una beldad en toda la extensión de la palabra. Amaba tocar "La Ronde des Lutins" de Antonio Bazzini desde que tenia 8 años y sorprendia por lo fácil que lo hacía ver, pues cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por el sonido e instintivamente sus dedos sabían que acorde tocar sin ver. Michiru era el orgullo de su padre Satoru Kaioh de él había heredado ese pintoresco color de cabello, pero los demás era herencia de su madre la Alemana Barbara Beatte. No había capricho que su padre no le cumpliera era hija única y consentida. También a contrario de Haruka ella si era la hija de papa. No es que Michiru fuera mala chica,solamente era caprichosa y amaba ver como todos se deshacían en atención hacia ella. Era rica y heredera y lo sabía incluso por parte de madre era pariente de los Thurn und Taxis una familia aristocrática de la más rica de Alemania y Europa.

A sus 23 años Michiru era una gran artista, exponía sus cuadros en las mejores galerías de Europa, también era una grandiosa Arquitecta, ella le diseñaba las casas de la compañía de su padre, y le iba muy bien. Tenia un novio que si bien no amaba le quería mucho. Seiya Kou hijo del socio de su padre. Seiya era todo lo que Satoru quería, guapo, de clase y ambicioso, Seiya cumplía todo lo que se proponía por ejemplo se propuso andar con Michiru y sí que lo logro, pero el estuvo a punto de perder a Michiru cuando esta se fue a Japón cuando tenia 16 años, todo por culpa de aquel rubio que casi le arrebata su mayor tesoro Michiru Kaioh, pero ahora habían pasado años, el era el eterno novio de Michiru y no era porque el no quisiera ser su esposo sino porque realmente Michiru no quería casarse aun con él. Pero el era paciente y sabía que ese sería su año, el año en el que Michiru y el por fin se casarían. El año en el que Michiru le diera el tan esperado SI.

Pero no nos salgamos de contexto, ese día Michiru estaba en su oficina terminando el diseño de remodelación de un edificio que su padre vendería en Tokio. De pronto se sintió un poco cansada por que no había dejado de trabajar duro en varias semanas haciendo el plano y decidió recostarse un poco en su silla. Tenia una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Tokio y pensó Michiru Kaioh pensó en ella como solía hacerlo siempre desde que se separaron, recordó su sonrisa, sus ojos tan verdes que se perdía en ellos, en su olor amaderado cítrico, tan fresco y pensó en el día que le conoció diablos la había confundido con un chico. Hacia mucho sol como ese día. Ella acababa de llegar a Tokio e Izanagi su chofer le daba un pequeño tour por la ciudad, le dijo que encontraría Shibuya entretenido y ella le creyó hasta que el trafico la comenzó a poner de mal humor le daba una fuerte punzada en la sien el cual se masajeo y volteo a ver por la ventana para distraerse y le vio. Era el chico más apuesto del mundo (y miren que Michiru conoce de eso pues esta acostumbrada a viajar)

Flashback

Se había quitado el casco por el inmenso calor que hacia y ella supo que no era japonés, sus cabellos rubios la forma y el color de sus ojos, su altura le hacía pensar que era ¿americano? ¿europeo? Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres apuestos claro, pero esa persona era especial, tenía ese aire rebelde y supo que quizá se había saltado alguna clase por que llevaba uniforme de algún colegio y sonrió con esa sonrisilla tan sarcástica tan de Michiru Kaioh. Cuando de pronto su mirada chocó con la de él. Se puso nerviosa pero no lo demostró y le detuvo la mirada retadoramente aun con su sonrisilla malvada como de algo que acababa de descubrir. Pero para su mala suerte el tráfico comenzó a circular y ella dejo atrás al chico. Pero cuando volteo de nuevo, le vio, dios venia detrás de ella y le hacia señales con la luz de la moto. Pero ella no pudo decirle a Izanagi que se detuviera en pleno tráfico, viraron hacia la derecha y él se perdió entre el tráfico. Michiru se sintió rara, cómo decepcionada por que él no la pudo alcanzar. Al día siguiente su padre hablo con ella.

Satoru: Mi amor acabo de dar un donativo de varios miles de yenes al colegio Mugen es ahí donde vas a estudiar. ¿Ya sabes en que te vas a especializar?

Michiru: Si padre vi el folleto que me diste en Zurich sobre el colegio y creo que optare por arte en materias extrarriculares y por diseño para poder estudiar Arquitectura

Satoru: Muy bien hija, serás de gran ayuda cuando seas ya una arquitecta, tú y Seiya serán unos dignos herederos, ¿sabes que él se quedó mal porque nos mudamos? El te ama hija y mi deseo es que algún día hagan un matrimonio feliz y provechoso

Michiru: Papá realmente no hablemos de eso, aún tengo 16 años. Lo que menos quiero es pensar en casarme.

Satoru: Esta bien tienes razón, pero solo te expreso mi sentir

Michiru: Bueno padre, saldré a comprar lo que necesitare para mañana, permiso y lindo día

Michiru aun recordaba esa tarde que fue a comprar todo lo que necesaria en su nuevo colegio eran las 11 am y ella como toda chica amaba ir de compras a la plaza. Hasta que…

Fin del Flashback

Haruka Tenoh estaba esperando su vuelo directo a Tokio en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy y se sentía ansiosa tenía mucho que no se sentía de esa forma. Una hermosa morena de ojos granates tomo sus manos y le pregunto

Setsuna: ¿Todo bien Haru? Te veo ansiosa

Haruka: Si Set todo bien, es solo que últimamente me he acordado ya sabes

Setsuna: ¿De ella verdad? Es normal, vuelves al lugar donde todo comenzó, pero debes de entender que eso ya paso, ya fue

Haruka: Si Set y no sabes como me siento feliz que vengas conmigo

Setsuna: ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Es solo que me acordaba de ese día Set que le volví a ver en la plaza yo iba con Andrew y Darien cuando:

Flashback

Andrew: ¿Es en serio Haruka? ¿Tan bella era esa chica que ya no volviste a la escuela el día de ayer? Marián casi me tortura quería saber donde diablos te habías metido

Darién: Hey de que me he perdido chicos, porque ptas nadie me explica

Haruka: Tranquilo Chiba a eso iba, resulta que me he enamorado

Darién: Jajajaja no me JO#% todos los días te enamoras de alguien nuevo

Haruka: No, está vez es cierto chiba, si la vieras menuda chica tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y una boca que dice "Haruka ven y bésame"

Andrew: Por Dios Haruka asi o más exagerada

Haruka: Es en serio chicos, es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tiene que ser mía

Darién: Perdón Haruka pero en eso discrepo la más hermosa es Usa

Andrew: Están, pero si bien taradupidos ustedes 2 la más hermosa es MINA

Haruka: Por dios Andrew Mina siquiera te mira, sólo juega contigo

Los chicos iban discutiendo y a Haruka le llego un mensaje al móvil y se distrajo entre este último y sus amigos. Mientras Michiru iba saliendo de la tienda de pinturas e indicándole a Izanagi que llevara sus bolsas cuando de pronto sintió que se estrelló con alguien

Michiru: Pero que te pasa estúpido no ves que me lastimaste

Haruka: Yo, disculpa, perdón no te vi me distraje

En eso sus miradas se encontraron y Michiru se puso tensa y nerviosa (odiaba ponerse asi por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, jamás le había pasado eso con nadie, ni con Seiya) En cambio Haruka estaba tan roja de vergüenza que sus amigos al notar la reacción supieron que esa belleza que estaba en el suelo era la chica que con tanta reverencia hablaba Haruka hacia un momento y era verdad, la chica era simplemente bellísima.

Michiru: Ah eres el chico de la moto (se golpeó mentalmente el pensaría que no lo había olvidado)

Haruka: ¡Si! Te acuerdas de mi

Michiru: Como no acordarme de un loco que iba siguiendo mi auto

Haruka volvió a ponerse roja, y sus amigos estaban realmente sorprendidos y divertidos, nadie había puesto tan nerviosa y avergonzada a Haruka 2 veces en el mismo día

Michiru: Bueno me ayudas a levantarme o te vas a quedar ahí parado viéndome

Haruka: Oh si claro perdón

Haruka cogió su mano y Michiru sintió miles de descargas en sus llemas y se dio cuenta que a Haruka le pasaba lo mismo pues ella opto en retirar su mano apenas se pudo parar

Haruka: Por cierto, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, y una vez más le pido disculpas

Michiru le sonrió una vez mas con esa sonrisa sarcástica tan de Kaioh, pues había descubierto algo tan solo con rozar la mano de Haruka, EL era ELLA. Nadie puede engañar a la gran Michiru Kaioh y las manos de haruka la delataban eran tan suaves y cálidas.

Michiru: Bueno Haruka la próxima vez fíjate al caminar

Haruka: Si, perdón, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

Michiru: Realmente si tanto te interesa deberías investigarlo

Dijo Michiru socarrona. Acto seguido se acercó a ella y rozo sus labios en su oreja y le susurro

Michiru: Te reto a saber cual es mi nombre

Después hizo algo que dejo a Haruka estupefacta, le deposito un suave beso en su mejilla,tan solo fue una pequeña presión de sus labios contra la mejilla de la rubia pero para Haruka fue electrizante. Acto seguido Michiru le dio la espalda y se fue.

*¿Pero qué rayos hacia sido eso? ¿Porque le había dado un beso? ¿Qué impulso fue aquello? Ni ella lo sabia tan solo sabia que los labios le quemaban y que había besado a Haruka Tenoh de manera sugerente*

Fin del Flashback

Michiru salió del ensueño en el que había estado, había recordado ese día en la plaza cuando se encontró a Haruka por segunda vez, ella le había dado un beso, sin querer ella había comenzando un juego en la que perdería.

Hotaru: Michiru necesito que veamos las cotizaciones con las constructoras que van a participar en la remodelación del edificio que tu padre quiere vender

Michiru: Si Hotaru, pero aún le estoy dando algunos retoques al plano, aunque ya lo termine

Hotaru: Bueno, como sea, la junta es a las 3 pm no se te olvide

Michiru: Si Hotaru no se me olvida gracias

Hotaru: ¿te pasa algo? Últimamente andas en las nubes

Michiru: No me pasa nada Hota, es solo que he estado un poco presionada, ya se nos viene el tiempo encima

Hotaru: ¿Segura es eso?

Hotaru conocía muy bien a Michiru, por nada era su mejor amiga desde que ambas estudiaron juntas en el Mugen, aun recuerdas cuando le conoció

Flashback

Michiru acababa de llegar en una hermosa camioneta de lujo, Izanagi la acababa de dejar en la puerta del instituto Mugen. Y ella llevaba el uniforme como todos, al dia anterior en la noche cuando le acababan de dejar el uniforme pego un pequeño gritito porque era igual que el del chico de la moto igual al del tal Haruka que tan nerviosa la ponía, solo que el de Haruka era el uniforme de chico. Se sentía nerviosa y pensaba que en cualquier momento le vería

Hotaru: Hola, ¿Michiru Kaioh?

Michiru: Si, soy yo, ¿tú eres?

Hotaru: Hola mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe y seré tu guía en la escuela, te enseñare los salones donde recibirás clases y demás cosas que la escuela ofrece

Michiru: Oh muchas gracias que amable, tú de que año eres

Hotaru: Soy de primero de preparatoria y tengo 15 años, ven por aquí

Cuando ella comenzó a recorrer el instituto todos los chicos le volteaban a ver y eso a Michiru le fascinaba, sacudía su cabello con coquetería mientras veía a los chicos babear detrás de ella y a las chicas mirarla con envidia. El caminar de michiru era digna de una modelo y miraba alrededor de reojo como si nadie en este mundo la mereciera hasta que a lo lejos le vio, de nuevo el rubio o querrá decir la rubia, estaba platicando con una chica de cabellos castaños muy voluptuosa parecería que ella se lo quisiera comer. Y eso le molesto sintió algo de fastidio contra esa tipa Hotaru se dio cuenta para donde veía Michiru y le dijo

Hotaru: Ah es Haruka Tenoh, y la chica que esta con ella es Marian Lacross su novia de turno

Michiru: ¿Su novia de turno?

Haruka: Si, Haruka cambia de novia como de calcetines

Michiru *Así que aquella rubia era toda una rompe corazones, entonces que pasaría si fuera ella la que le rompiera el corazon a la gran Haruka Tenoh no sería una mala idea pensó*

Mientras tanto Haruka no se podía quitar de en medio a Marian cuando a lo lejos vio a Hotaru con la muñequita de sus sueños se levanto como si la silla del comedor tuviera un resorte miro a Marian y le dijo

Haruka: Después nos vemos

Volteo a ver a Darién y le hizo señas

Haruka: Chiba necesito un favor como colegas

Darién: Dime Tenoh ahora que

Haruka: Distrae a Marian y que no me siga he visto a Tomoe con la Muñe de ayer

Darién: Jajajaja hay Haruka esa chica será tu némesis. Algo me dice que la gran Haruka Tenoh perderá

Haruka: De que hablas Chiba

Darién: No hay que ser ciegos que ella esta comenzando a jugar contigo con eso de "investiga mi nombre si te interesa "es como Mina con el tontito de Andrew

Haruka: ¿Sabes que soy Haruka Tenoh? conmigo nadie juega ¿si lo sabes no?

Darién: Pues si, pero al parecer llego tu talón de Aquiles

Haruka: Bueno me vas ayudar o no Chiba

Darién: Va, anda a que te den calabazas de nuevo Jajajaja

Haruka: Eres un cabronazo Chiba ya me las cobrare cuando quieras te preste mi depa para que te lleves a Usa y hagas tus cosas

Darién: Jajajaja sabes que aún no me quiere dar nada, pero caerá todas caen

Haruka: Bueno cuento contigo

Darién: Si, lo sabes

Después de ese intercambio Haruka salió corriendo detrás de Hotaru y Michiru

Hotaru: Bueno Michiru este es el salón de música aquí será tu primera hora al parecer

Haruka: Hotaruuuuu

venia gritando una haruka después de correr el largo pasillo que separaba el comedor de la sala de música Hotaru y Michiru voltearon a verle y antes que llegara Michiru le dijo a Hotaru

Michiru: Por favor no le digas mi nombre

Hotaru: ¿Por qué?

Michiru: Solo no me preguntes después te cuento

Haruka: Hola

dijo Haruka tratando de peinarse su cabello y acomodándose la corbata

Haruka: Nos volvemos a ver Muñeca

Michiru le miro y le sonrió una vez más con su sonrisa malévola

Hotaru: Que pasa Haruka pregunto Hotaru

Haruka: Es solo que quería darle la bienvenida a la ¿Srita…?

Dijo Haruka con la esperanza que Hotaru le dijera su nombre, pero Hotaru no dijo nada y prefirió salirte por la tangente diciendo

Hotaru: Haruka deberías estar en tu salón el receso se ha terminado ve a clases sino quieres que te reporte con Kaolinet

Michiru aun le miraba de forma divertida y burlona Haruka la miro y le dijo

Haruka: sabré tu nombre y lo sabes y será hoy

Michiru le dio la espalda y volvió a sacudir su cabello de forma coqueta y provocadora mirándole por sobre su hombro y diciendole:

Michiru: Suerte Rubia. Sigamos Hotaru

Hotaru: Si claro

Ellas se metieron al salón de música dejando a Haruka desconcertada. Como era que ella había descubierto que era chica y no es que fuera un secreto claro que no, es que solo a otras personas le habían tomado tiempo descubrirlo.

Haruka: Quizá Tomoe se lo dijo, si eso fue. se dijo una Haruka pensativa

Fin del Flashback

Hotaru sonrió al recordar ese dia que conoció a su mejor amiga cosa que no paso desapercibida para Michiru quien le pregunto

Michiru: Que pasa Hota

Hotaru: Nada solo pensaba el dia que te conocí y en que me pediste no le dijera tu nombre a Haruka

Michiru al escuchar aquel nombre no pudo evitar ponerse triste y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

Hotaru: Perdón Michi, no quería mencionar ese nombre y ponerte triste

Michiru: No Hota, no te preocupes estoy bien. ¿Pero sabes? Al final nunca me dijo como supo mi nombre

Hotaru: Si es raro a mi tampoco me lo confeso nunca

Michiru: Bueno pongámonos en marcha, termino el ultimo retoque y nos vamos armar la junta de consejo Hota sino Seiya vendrá a ver porque el retraso y no tengo ganas de discutir con el

Hotaru: Michi no sé cómo le aguantas la verdad, es decir es guapo y todo, pero es tan insufrible, perdón porque es tu novio, pero me cae mal

Michiru: Jajajaja hay Hota tu siempre tan directa, Seiya es buen chico y no se merece que lo haga esperar tanto tiempo

Hotaru: Michi ¿acaso estás pensando en?

Michiru: Quizá cuando me lo vuelva a proponer esta vez le diga que si

Hotaru: Hay Michi, ojalá tampoco te equivoques esta vez

**La dejamos hasta aqui, porque tampoco deseo los capitulos sean super largos, hay que mantener el suspenso ante todo..**

**Que es lo que les paso a las chicas que estan separadas? aceptara Michiru darle el Si a Seiya?**

**Nos veremos en la proxima actualizacion que sera dentro de unos dias mas.. **


	2. Se llama Michiru Kaioh

Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo.. Que lo disfruten..

Los personajes no son mios son de la master Naoko Takeuchi.. Yo tan solo escribo de unas de mis parejas favoritas.. Saludos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 2**

Haruka acababa de abordar el avión que le llevaría de vuelta al país natal de sus padres adoptivos y donde se había criado desde que era un bebe. Amaba Tokio y echaba de menos tanto el clima, la comida y sobre todo los amigos. Andrew y Darién los más cercano a ella. Recuerda los miles de problemas en los que se metieron en el Mugen y recuerda que fue gracias a ellos que supo el nombre de ella. De su muñeca

Flashback

Haruka: ¡Esta decidido! entrare esta noche a la oficina de Tomoe y buscare los datos de la muñequita en los archivos de nuevo ingreso

Andrew: Haru vas muy rápido, Tomoe debe de tener su pc con una contraseña nuclear Jajajaja

Darién: Furuhata tiene razón Haruka. Tomoe no es nada pen"#$$

Haruka: Bueno me van ayudar sí o no colegas

Darién: Esta bien, y nos vas a deber la pta vida colega, supe de buena fuente que Tomoe va a una reunión general de Maestros en Juban, por eso saldremos temprano este día

Andrew: ¿Y esa fuente se llama Kaolinet no chiba? Ya sabemos que te la andas merendando

Darién: CALLATE ESTUPIDO no lo grites, si Usa se entera me terminara y no me dará lo que yo quiero

Haruka: Es que Andrew tiene razón Darién, también tú no eres discreto, Kaolinet llega al salón y te saca con cada pretexto solo lo hace para tu ya sabes que

Darién: Bueno se van a callar o no les ayudo

Haruka: Ya está bien. Nos vemos en la oficina de Tomoe a las 4 a esa hora y según "tus fuentes" ya no habrá nadie

Darién: Así es. A esa hora nos vemos

Pasaron las horas y el colegio había cerrado sus puertas temprano. Haruka paso por Andrew en su hermoso convertible amarillo

Andrew: Donde esta Chiba

Haruka: Me dijo que nos alcanzara en el colegio, sé le atravesó un improvisto pelirrojo

Andrew: ¿Mmm Kaolinet no?

Haruka: Nop Eudial

Andrew: ¡Que! ¿También se la anda recetando igual a ella?

Haruka: Al parecer

Andrew: Ese cabroncete sí que tiene varios frentes

Haruka: Si, pobre Usa

Andrew: Bueno, pero sabemos que el no ama a Usa, solo esta con ella porque quiere ser el primero el mismo no los dijo

Haruka: Chiba está jugando con fuego Andrew y se puede quemar, bueno vámonos

Haruka se estaciono lejos del portón principal del colegio para que nadie sospechara

Darién: Chicos tengo rato esperándoles

Haruka: Pensábamos que aun seguías con Eudial

Darién: Jajajaja Eudial solo fue un entrega express además me dio las llaves de la oficina de Tomoe

Andrew: Espera un momento como es que ella tiene las llaves de la oficina de Tomoe

Darién: Digamos que está saliendo con el Profesor

Andrew: Y tú te la meriendas al mismo tiempo ¿no Chiba?

Darién: Shoo la boca Andrew no al mismo tiempo, pero si también la disfruto

Haruka: ¿Bueno bueno ya vamos entonces? Ayúdenme a subir por la pared

Andrew: Va

Andrew puso sus manos para que Haruka se impulsara así hasta que los 3 brincaron la pared y cruzaron al otro lado

Haruka: Llegamos cuál de estas llaves es Chiba

Darién: Me dijo que era esta plateada

Andrew: Y de casualidad no te dio la contraseña igual de su pc

Darién: Jajaja no seas mamon Furuhata además intente preguntarle como se llama la chica de nuevo ingreso y me dijo que no sabe pues hoy en la junta que tendría en Juban Tomoe les informaría de todos los de nuevo ingreso, si Haruka se hubiera esperado para mañana

Haruka: NO! Le dije a la muñeca que hoy sabría su nombre, y hoy será. Entren

Haruka corrió rápido a prender el pc de Tomoe y los chicos tenían razón la pc le pedía una contraseña y haruka comenzó a intentarlo con nombres comunes como "MUGEN" "Soiche Tomoe" y le daba error después siguió con nombres tan raros como "El enviado del mal" "5 brujas" Y le seguía dando error. Hasta que Andrew ya aburrido dijo

Andrew: Oigan chicos he estado pensando en decláramele a Mina formalmente

Darién: Hay Furuhata te volverá a rechazar por enésima vez, mejor ya hazle caso a Hotaru Tomoe que se muere por ti

Haruka: ESO ES CHIBA ERES UN GENIO

Darién: De que hablas Haruka

Y en ese instante Haruka pudo entrar al pc del Profesor Tomoe

Haruka: La contraseña era esa "Hotaru Tomoe" la hija del profesor

Andrew: No pues cuanta seguridad del viejillo

Darién: Mira Haruka ahí está la carpeta de los de nuevo ingreso

Haruka abrió la carpeta y reviso archivo por archivo hasta que vio la foto de la muñeca peliazul que le había robado la respiración y la paz.

Haruka: Te tengo muñe, así que eres Michiru Kaioh

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka recordó cómo es que se había enterado del nombre de Michiru, en ese entonces estaba loca por saber todo de ella. Jamás se había sentido asi de emocionada y en honor a la verdad ni hoy en dia se había sentido asi por alguien. Solo tenia a su fiel amiga Setsuna Meio que conoció cuando apenas llego a los Estados Unidos y estaba ella Sarah McDaniel. Sarah que le había apoyado en todo desde que se conocieron ella le había hecho sonreír de nuevo y tener ilusión por la vida. Con ella aprendió a querer de nuevo. Era un cariño limpio y tranquilo. Pero a pesar de sentir eso sentía que algo le faltaba algo que cuando estaba con Michiru llenaba. Se sentía culpable por que no la había podido amar como ella se merecía. Todo porque muy a su pesar no había podido olvidar a Michiru Kaioh.

Flashback

Darien: Haruka estas locas como te vas a presentar en la casa del bomboncito asi como si nada

Haruka:¿Bomboncito? Hey más respeto Chiba

Andrew: Bueno tranquilos, pero Chiba tiene razón Haruka no puedes llegar asi como si nada

Haruka: No voy a llegar asi porque si ,dire que soy un compañero de la escuela y que deseo darle la bienvenida a la ciudad

Darien: Bueno pues buena suerte

Dijo darien cuando recibió un mensaje de Usa

Darien: Yo me retiro hoy veré a usa y deséenme suerte a ver si hoy suelta

Haruka: Chiba no me jodas tú tienes pa' todas

Darien: No me culpen por triunfar además haruka tu no te quedas atrás que me dicen de Vilu, Cyprine,Mina,Sakura, Yuri..

Andrew: Espera un momento Chiba, MINA.. TUVISTE QUE VER CON MI MINA HARUKA TENOH

Haruka: Tranquilo Andrew déjame explicarte, Chiba si serás bocazas..

Darien: ¿Perdón se me salió, bueno tarde o temprano Andrew se enteraría no?

Andrew: Cállate Chiba y deja que la que se suponía es mi mejor amiga me explique

Haruka: Veras Andrew si tuve que ver con Mina pero fue algo muy breve, solo anduvimos 3 meses

Andrew: ¿3 MESES? ¡CUANDO FUE ESO TRAIDORA!

Haruka:: Tranquilízate Andrew, cuando Mina y yo anduvimos tu ni siquiera estabas en el Mugen, fue el año pasado antes de que llegaras de Londres

Andrew: Como fue, quiero saberlo todo

Haruka: ¿Andrew es enserio? Te juro que te contare todo, pero hoy no, necesito ir a la casa de la Muñe

Andrew: Mmm no Haruka quiero que me lo cuentas en estos momentos

Darien: Por favor Furuhata después Haruka te lo contara

Andrew: Está bien, iré a tu casa esta noche y quiero toda la historia Tenoh TODA

Haruka: Va y ahora tengo que irme al depa a cambiarme porque esta noche amigos tendré una cita

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satoru Kaioh se preparaba para hacer un comunicado importante a la junta de accionista mientras veía como Michiru, Hotaru, Seiya,Yaten y Taiki Kou revisaban las licitaciones que habían llegado a la compañía de bienes de raíces Neptun Corporations.

Seiya: Satoru si me permites el comentario creo que la principal constructora que más se apega al presupuesto es ASEMCONS

Michiru: Si Seiya tiene mucha razón, pero se apega a nuestros presupuestos gracias al pésimo material que usan y nosotros no estamos escatimando en precios nosotros queremos calidad, aunque salga más caro

Seiya: Michiru la verdad es que si no le hubieras metido tantas cosas a la remodelación nos saldría hasta barato

Michiru: ¿Me hablas enserio Seiya? Buscamos vender en muy buenos millones de dólares la torre y tu me sales que no le debí de meter "cosas"

Hotaru: Si me permiten opinar Michiru tiene razón, si no llevara por ejemplo los ventanales de cristal templado, el edificio no tendría buena vista a la ciudad

Seiya: A ti nadie te dio voz ni voto en este tema Tomoe ni siquiera eres accionista, es más que haces aquí

Yaten: Basta Seiya no tienes por qué hablarle de esa manera Hotaru

Seiya: Oh claro ahora defiendes a tu noviecita

Michiru: Seiya te voy a pedir de favor que jamás le vuelva alzar la voz a Hotaru, ella es una excelente asistente y mi mano derecha

Seiya: Bueno al parecer una simple asistente tiene más voto que yo

Taiki: En mi opinión Seiya tiene razón. Tenemos que hacer que la venta del edificio deje a la compañía grandes ganancias. Pero Michiru también tiene razón, que si ella no le hubiera metido mejoras al proyecto la torre seria cutre y no merecería los millones que están en juego. Pero si tengo que dar mi voto. Estoy a favor de Michiru

Seiya: ¡Genial! si ya han decidido darle la licitación a otra constructora que evidentemente nos saldrá mas caro y las ganancias que pensamos serian altas resultaran bajas me abstengo

En ese momento Satoru decidió hablar y poner tranquilidad al asunto

Satoru: Ayer fui a comer con un viejo amigo a el cual le hablé del proyecto que tenemos con la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A y por eso le pedí a la Srita Tomoe que organizara la junta esta tarde, quería comunicarles que la constructora que llevará adelante este proyecto será CONTOK Corporations

En ese mismo instante Michiru quedo fría, como si de pronto le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua helada, porqué Dios, porque el destino le jugaba esa mala pasada, por qué después de tanto tiempo, trago saliva duramente y el habla se le fue. Seiya inmediatamente volteo a ver a Michiru con una mirada acerada y la mandíbula apretada

Seiya: ¿No es esa la constructora de Osamu Tenoh Satoru?

Satoru: Asi es Seiya es unas de las mejores del país por no decir la mejor y nos ofrece remodelar el edificio con materiales de primera calidad y que lo mejor es que se ajustara al presupuesto

Seiya: Si ya lo has decidido no tengo mas nada que opinar en esta reunión, así que me retiro, buenas tardes

Seiya salió hecho una furia de la junta no podía creerlo, es como si una ola de odio acabara de renacer en su interior. Odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con los Tenoh y ahora resultaba que la constructora de ellos se harían cargo del proyecto. Pero una cosa si era seguro, está vez ningún Tenoh se burlaría de el

Mientras tanto Michiru quedo sola con su padre y Hotaru en la sala de juntas

Michiru: ¿Porque no me habías comunicado que ya tenías a la constructora seleccionada para la torre Papá?

Satoru: Porque tu estabas muy ocupada terminando los planos de la remodelación del edificio hija y no quería preocuparte mas por el asunto de la licitación además es una empresa seria, por cierto Osamu andaba muy contento

Michiru: ¿Asi? ¿Y eso? Pregunto michiru como no queriendo

Satoru: Porque Haruka vuelve de Estados Unidos, al parecer llegara hoy en la noche, tiene tanto que no le veo,era un placer platicar con Haruka, me hacia las cenas amenas cuando llegaba a casa a visitarte, nunca supe por que dejo de llegar.

Michiru sintió lo que hacia mucho no, esas Mariposas que solo sentía cuando la rubia estaba cerca, sus manos se pusieron frías y temblorosas, su corazon se acelero como hacia mucho no lo hacía, le faltaba el aire y la cabeza le daba vueltas de pronto tuvo miedo de desmayarse en ese instante. Tenía que salir de ahí de manera urgente

Hotaru: Michi recuerda que dentro de una hora tienes junta con el Sr Tofu para revisar los planos de las casas de Hokkaidō

Michiru: Si Hota no recordaba, vamos. Bueno padre te veo después

Satoru: ¿Vendrás a casa a comer hoy hija?

Michiru: No se padre, quizá.. Ya escuchaste que tengo una reunión con el y siempre se prolongan

Satoru: Bueno princesa, me avisas

Michiru salió casi corriendo de la sala de junta, aun no creía que Haruka, Su Haruka volvería a Japon, tenia que verla, tenia que hablarle, aunque le rechazara, que irónico ser ahora la rechazada

Michiru: Gracias por sacarme de ahí Hota necesito aire

Hotaru: De nada Amiga te pusiste blanca cuando tu padre menciono a CONTOK y supe que necesitabas un escape de tu Padre

Michiru: Si,te debo una..

Se encerro en su oficina y recordó ese dia en que Haruka fue a verle para decirle que ya sabia su nombre

Flashback

Michiru estaba en su recamara pintando una silueta que se distinguía en un hermoso rostro de ojos verdes cuando Ukyo llamo a su puerta sobresaltándola, ella odiaba que hicieran eso cuando estaba inspirada

Michiru: Pasa Ukyo

Ukyo: Disculpe Srita

Michiru: Que sea la ultima vez que me interrumpes cuando estoy pintando,te dije que no quería se me molestara, la próxima vez te iras despedida

Ukyo: Perdón - dijo la pobre chica apenada y con miedo de ser corrida de su trabajo- Es que abajo hay un muchacho que dice es de su colegio y quiere hablar con usted

Michiru volteo a mirarla de manera intensa

Michiru: Quien es,no te dijo su nombre?

Ukyo: No srita, solo me dijo que le comentara que siempre consigue lo que se propone

*Haruka Tenoh claro debe de ser no hay nadie mas que fuera tan atrevida pensó Michiru*

Michiru: Está bien Ukyo retírate y pasa al "chico" al salón

Ukyo: Si srita compermiso y disculpe de nuevo

Michiru: Si,si ya vete, vete..

Michiru se acerco al espejo, le encantaba lo que el reflejo le devolvía. Usaba unos jeans ajustados que le hacían honor a su figura una blusa de tirantes color blanca y unas sandalias cómodas, tenia sujetado el cabello con una pañoleta que le hacia lucir endiabladamente bella. Para cuando bajo le vio inquieta tocando las pequeñas figuras de cristal que su madre tenía.

Llevaba puesto unos jeans rotos que le quedaban de infarto, una camisa blanca de botones y un blazzer azul que le hacían ver tan sensual que por instante pensó en volver a su recamara y tomar una ducha de agua fría, se estaba sintiendo acalorada, era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de calor. Era nuevo para ella

Michiru: Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar Haruka

Haruka volteo y se quedo fascinada por lo que veía, wow si que la chica era hermosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial de malicia y capricho y su sonrisa de nuevo ¿burlona? Diablos hasta eso se le veía hermoso

Haruka: No, no te preocupes, estaba mirando esas bonitas figurillas de cristal, pero sin lugar a dudas son nada comparadas contigo

Michiru: Lo se, pero gracias por el cumplido

Haruka: Eres muy humilde dijo Haruka sarcásticamente

Michiru: Tambien lo se,le contesto de manera retadora, a que debo tu visita, perdón primero quiero saber cómo supiste donde vivo

Haruka: Jaja no puedo darte mis fuentes, solo he venido a invitarte a salir Muñe, mejor dicho, Michiru Kaioh

Michiru: Ooh ya sabes mi nombre, sabes mi dirección, en serio quien te dio la información esto me esta asustando

Haruka: Jajajaja no exageres digamos que yo también tengo mis contactos dijo una Haruka sonriente entonces ¿salimos?

En ese instante entro al salón la madre de Michiru, Haruka supo de quien habia heredado tanta belleza

Barbara: Hija pensé estabas pint.. Se quedo muda al ver que su hija no estaba sola

Michiru: Mamá hola mira te presento a

Haruka: Haruka Tenoh Sra Kaioh para mi es un placer conocer a una mujer muy bella

Michiru: Oh que jovencito tan galante Michiru y que guapo

Haruka sonreía con naturalidad y eso es lo que desconcertaba a Michiru pues otra persona se hubiera achicado a tener enfrente a ella y a su madre juntas

Barbara: ¿Eres compañero de mi hija Haruka?

Haruka: No Sra pero vamos al mismo colegio. Y vine a invitarla a salir a comer

Barbara: Oh excelente, porque no vas con este chico tan guapo hijita, seguramente si yo tuviera tu edad le diría que si sin pensarlo

Michiru: ¡Mama! Dios! Si Papá te escuchara

Barbara: Bueno bueno hijita anda yo le diré a tu padre que saliste y que estás haciendo nuevos amigos

Haruka solo sonreía con naturalidad y con esa expresión corporal de GANE ESTE ROUND!

Michiru: De hecho, le iba a decir a Haruka que no puedo salir esta noche, porqué tengo mucha migraña y no soy buena compañera así para nadie

A Haruka se le esfumo la sonrisa al escuchar eso

Barbara: Michiru hija deberías ir el Jovencito vino a invitarte

Haruka: No se preocupe sra si Michiru se siente indispuesta lo comprendo, pero quizá podemos salir mañana

Michiru le miro detenidamente si que esa rubia era insistente

Michiru: Quizá, no te prometo nada

Haruka: Ok con eso me basta por hoy, bueno me retiro entonces.

Haruka se acerco a la Srta Kaioh y deposito un fugaz beso en su mano

Haruka: Fue un placer conocerle Madame

Barbara: ¡Oh y habla francés, con lo que me gusta a mí el idioma!

Michiru: Mamá por favor

Ahora fue el turno de despedirse de Michiru devolviéndole el pequeño beso en la mejilla que esta le dio en la plaza y susurrándole también en el oído

Haruka: Te dije que hoy sabría tu nombre y lo logre, ahora deseo salgas conmigo y créeme no quitare el dedo del renglón aquí me tendrás tarde y noche hasta que me digas SI

Michiru le miro de forma sorprendida y le contesto

Michiru: Saldré contigo si eso evita que estés aquí todos los días

Haruka estallo en carcajadas hizo una reverencia y salió dejando una estela de su perfume citrico amaderado que comenzaba a poner loca a Michiru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno Hasta aqui el capitulo esto se pondra cada vez mejor.. Hasta la proxima actualizacion

I see you


	3. Vuelta a casa

**Hola!, como quieren que no haya censura en ciertas palabras que asi sea.. Sin mas les dejo con el capitulo de hoy.. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo III**

Haruka acaba de aterrizar en Tokyo, se sentía cansada pero feliz,realmente feliz,cuando a lo lejos vio una cabellera rubia que le saludaba desesperadamente con la mano,sin lugar a dudas no habia cambiado nada Andrew Furuhata

Andrew: Haruka, no puedo creerlo por fin tu aquí después de tanto tiempo

Dijo el chico dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi le quiebra el torax a la pobre Haruka

Haruka: Hermano cuanto tiempo,no has cambiado ni putas Jajaja

Andrew: En cambio tu si,estas bellisima,y mírate estas de mi estatura

Haruka: Loco siempre tuvimos la misma estatura además siempre he sido bella

Andrew: Oh si.. Lo olvidaba tu humildad, Dios pero quien es esa belleza que te acompaña,no me la presentas

Haruka: Claro que si, Setsuna el es uno de mis mejores amigos Andrew. Andrew ella es mi mejor amiga Setsuna Meioh y mi asistente

Andrew: Un placer conocer a tan encantadora y bella mujer

Haruka: Jajajajaja eso no funcionara con Set Andrew ya se sabe todas las frases de galanteo

Andrew: ¿No me jodas se las enseñaste? Jajajaja menuda suerte la mia.. Que gafe he

Setsuna: Hola Sr Furuhata contesto una Set con una sonrisa linda

Andrew: ¿Bueno vámonos ya no?

Haruka: ¿Dónde está chiba Andrew? Me dijo que vendría igual

Andrew: Esta con Usagi la verdad aun no puedo creer que lo haya perdonado todo lo que le hizo, me dijo que te vería mañana en tu depa

Haruka: Bueno Chiba se arrepintió, pero mira que la paso mal

Andrew: Jajajaj andaba como perro sin dueño el tipo ya mañana que estemos los 3 mosqueteros juntos lo vamos a celebrar en grande.. Por cierto tengo algo que decirte algo importante

Haruka: Bueno bueno ya vamonos después me lo dices, Set se compro un departamento antes de venir pasemos a dejarle primero y después me llevas al mío

Andrew: A sus órdenes jefa

Haruka: Deja la payasada Furuhata vámonos

Andrew y Haruka llegaron al departamento de esta. Todo seguía igual,sus cuadros,sus muebles su piano, es como si nunca se hubiera ido..

Andrew: Jajajaja no lo puedo creer

Haruka: De que te ries

Andrew: Te acuerdas de esa noche que llegue a tu casa a pedirte explicaciones de lo de Mina

Haruka: Dios casi me golpeas esa noche no fue de suerte

Andrew: Por qué bro

Haruka: Michiru ese dia rechazo mi invitación a salir alegando jaqueca

Andrew: Mmm ¿aun recuerdas a esa mujer? resulto ser peor que Mina

Haruka: Te confieso que si,pero ya no con dolor ni nada,ella fue una experiencia de lo que no debo de hacer en la vida, pero si casi me matas esa noche por lo de Mina

Flashback

Haruka acababa de llegar a su casa, se sentía un poco decepcionada pues pensaba que le iría bien esa noche,incluso había pedido una reservación en uno de los mejores restorán de Tokio, pero Michiru Kaioh era un hueso duro de roer,ella no era como todas,ella era diferente y eso le encantaba,Haruka Tenoh había tomado esa negativa como un reto. Puso algo de música "Love Song de The Cure" esa canción le fascinaba desde niña. Hasta que el timbre sonó, fue al interfon para saber quien era

Andrew: Tenoh abre la puerta tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente

Haruka: Ah Andrew eres tu

Andrew: ¿Quien pensabas que era? ¿Mina? TRAIDORA

Haruka: Basta ya Andrew sube al departamento ya te abri,tenemos que hablar de ese tema

Haruka camino hacia la puerta, acto seguido apareció Andrew y entro

Haruka: Antes que nada quiero decirte que si no te dije lo de Mina fue porque no querías te pusieras asi,pero como siempre Chiba y su bocaza

Andrew: De todos modos me lo debiste de decir Tenoh, quiero saberlo

Haruka: Esta bien,¿quieres una cerveza?

Andrew: Si, gracias

Haruka le tiro una

Haruka: Hace un año exactamente sucedió yo estaba en una fiesta con Chiba,el estaba enrollándose con una chica pelirroja para variar, entonces yo había tomado un poco,fui al baño y Mina,ella entro donde estaba yo y me beso asi sin mas,bueno nos besamos

Andrew: ¿Te la tiraste?

Haruka: Andrew no digas eso

Andrew: Contestame si o no

Haruka: : Dejame continuar ¿vale?

Andrew: Esta bien prosigue

Haruka: Nos besamos y ella me dijo que yo le gustaba que no importara fuera chica,que yo era algo asi como su crush que le diera la oportunidad. Y yo no estaba con nadie en ese entonces,asi que se me hizo fácil decirle que si,que lo intentaramos, ella me confeso que era la chica que me mandaba chocolates todos los días con Makoto Kino. Y se me hizo linda.. En la escuela nos encerrábamos en el baño a tu ya sabes pues a.. a tocarnos, hasta que un dia yo estaba aquí en mi departamento y ella vino,la invite a pasar, ella preparo la cena y todo después nos pusimos a ver películas en Netflix una romántica y tu sabes que esas películas no me gustan pero realmente yo quería algo lindo y serio con ella. De pronto ella me beso, nos besamos y la lleve a mi recamara le pregunte que si estaba segura y ella me contesto que si,que seria su primera vez

Andrew: Maldita sea Haruka ¿porque putas no me dijiste nada? Diablos te voy a matar

Haruka: Hey tranquilizate Andrew que no paso nada,cuando me dijo eso yo pare y le dije que no sabia que iba a ser su primera vez,asi que le dije que no,que cuando diera ese paso tuviera que ser realmente especial, ella como que no lo tomo bien por que salió hecha una furia

Andrew: Mierda Haruka estuve a nada de romperte la cara

Haruka: No pues gracias amigo, como te decía al dia siguiente ella me dijo que realmente quería que yo fuera su primera vez, y yo le abrace y le dije que nos diéramos mas tiempo,que ella se tomara mas tiempo en conocerme. Al mes de nuestra relación comenzó a tener unos celos enfermizos de toda aquella que me hablara al segundo mes me celaba hasta con mi madre y el tercer mes no quería que yo saliera ni con Chiba, y yo no aguante mas y la termine. Ella me abofeteo y juro venganza. En esos 3 meses de relacion aclaro que NO LA TOQUE y no fue por falta de oportunidades sino por que sentia que no era lo indicado

Andrew: ¿Me estas hablando en serio Haruka?

Haruka: Si Andrew a veces Chiba y yo pensamos que por eso anda contigo,porque sabe que eres mi amigo

Andrew: No lo puedo creer, por eso me da largas cada vez que le pido sea mi novia,diablos como no me di cuenta. Pero ya es tarde para eso Tenoh,porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de Minako Aino

Haruka: Yo no soy nadie para impedir que andes con ella bro,solo ten cuidado eres mi amigo y no quisiera te hicieran daño

Andrew: Dios Haruka pensé que por tu historial te la habias tirado

Haruka: No Andrew,por que como te decía yo quería algo lindo y serio con ella,algo duradero Mina no es como Marian por ejemplo. Ella es especial pero muy posesiva por eso no funciono, Mina a veces llega hacer muy fría y calculadora

Andrew: Porque lo dices

Haruka: Por nada solo ten cuidado

Fin del flashback

Andrew: Jajajaja mira que casi terminamos la amistad esa noche por Mina, diablos que loco estaba

Haruka: ¿Loco? Enfermo diría yo,la verdad aun no se que coños te dio Aino para tenerte embrujado, bueno me parece que me querias decir algo cuando me fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto

Andrew: Asi casi se me pasa,tu padre el Jefe de jefes quiere verte mañana a primera en la mansión por cierto ¿ya le hablaste?

Haruka: Si claro apenas aterrizo el avión,me dijo que mañana quiere que vaya a desayunar con el y mamá

Andrew: Bueno,que eso sea temprano porque por la noche tu, chiba y yo nos vamos a celebrar que has vuelto rubia!

Haruka: Jajajaja ya sabes que si

Andrew: Te dejo descansar entonces Haru, y mañana te veo en la oficina igual

Haruka: Ok hermano,claro que si

Andrew: Descansa bro

Apenas se fue Andrew Haruka se quedo con esa nostalgia que cargaba desde hacia días, no podía engañarse mas,era por Michiru Kaioh,por aquella chica soberbia que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Su nostalgia tenia dia siguiente La familia Kou estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando Taiki leyó algo que le hirvió la sangre a Seiya

Taiki: No sabaia esto,vaya,vaya

Yaten: Que pasa Taiki

Taiki: Pues ni saben quien llego ayer en la noche a Tokio

Yaten: ¿No quien, algún ministro europeo?

Taiki: No nada que ver,solo acaba de llegar el heredero del emporio CONTOK Haruka Tenoh

Seiya escupio el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando en ese instante y grito

Seiya: ¡NO! NO ES CIERTO TAIKI ME ESTAS JODIENDO NADA MAS

Taiki: No Seiya míralo por ti mismo

Seiya cogio el diario y leyó el articulo,no cabia duda era ese infeliz rubio de nuevo,y de pronto se dio cuenta,y si Michiru sabia de eso, acaso ella tenía que ver con la decisión del padre de escoger a CONTOK para llevar a cabo el proyecto a propósito. Diablos tenia que investigarlo, tiro el diario y salió furioso de la casa rumbo a la oficina,a lo lejos se oyo las llantas de la acelerada del auto de Seiya

Yaten: Pobre Maserati paga los platos rotos de los arranques de furia de Seiya

Taiki: Pues si, aún no entiendo cual es el problema que Seiya tiene con ese chico Tenoh

Yaten: El problema tiene cabello color turquesa hermano

Taiki: Jajaja ahora entiendo todo

Mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad en la Mansion Tenoh Osamu y su esposa Sayuri discutían sobre la sorpresa que le darian a Haruka

Osamu: Cuando nuestra hija lo vea se quedará sin habla

Sayuri: Amor tu pensando en todo para agradar a Haruka, pero en realidad no quieres que se vuelva a ir

Osamu: Fueron Muchos años que ella estuvo lejos Sayuri que hay de malo en que yo quiera consentir a mi única hija y heredera

Sayuri: No tiene nada de malo amor, pero sabes que Haruka jamás se deja llevar por lo material, ella siempre ha sido muy sencilla

Osamu: Bueno bueno guardemos silencio que ahí viene con esa esa guapa Morena

Haruka: ¡Papa! ¡Mama! Dios que grato es volverles a ver

Osamu y Sayuri: Hija que alegría, aunque nos hubiera gustado que del aeropuerto te hubieras venido directo a vernos

Setsuna: Te lo dije Haruka que eso era lo mejor

Haruka abrazo a sus padres de una manera especial, enérgica, como si con ese abrazo pudiera recuperar los años que estuvo afuera

Haruka: Papa, Mamá ella es Setsuna Maioh, mi mejor amiga y mi asistente

Dijo Haruka separándose muy a su pesar de sus padres

Sayuri: Bienvenida a esta su casa Srita Meioh siéntase como una más de la familia

Osamu: Asi es Srita Meioh sea usted bienvenida, pero ¿en dónde se está quedando? ¿Con Haruka? Si no tiene a donde quedarse se puede quedar aquí con nosotros, total nos sobran 30 cuartos Jajajaja

Haruka: Papá tu tan chistoso como siempre

Setsuna: Muchas gracias señores Tenoh pero he comprado un departamento antes de venir así que llegue prácticamente a mi casa

Osamu: Entendemos, pero siéntense los dos a desayunar

Sayuri: Si hija te miro muy delgada

Haruka: Hay mama tu siempre me ves delgada, pero esta vez tengo un hambre espantosa, yo sufrió de hambre crónica si no engordo es un don. Además, extraño la comida de Yuko no sabes, set hoy vas a conocer la verdadera comida japonesa

Osamu: Y dígame srita Meioh de donde es usted

Setsuna: Por favor no me digan asi, tan formal solo díganme Setsuna, mi padre es de Marruecos y mi madre de Portugal y nací en New York, y siempre le he dicho a Haruka que soy ciudadana del mundo con tanta revoltura

Sayuri miraba a Setsuna detenidamente y como buena mujer observadora supo lo que Setsuna ocultaba, esa mirada que le daba a su hija era especial, cada vez que Haruka hablaba Setsuna sonreía y suspiraba, acaso ahí ¿había algo más?

Osamu: Por eso su belleza tan exótica y ojos muy bonitos. Está bien Setsuna, quiero que nos acompañe en un momento mas a la terraza de la casa para darle un pequeño regalo a nuestra hija Haruka de bienvenida

Setsuna se sonrojo por el cumplido y asintió con la cabeza a acompañarlos a la terraza

Haruka: ¿Un regalo? Que es papá

Haruka parecía niña chiquita queriéndole sacar información a sus padres, pero por mas que pusiera su carita de gato de Shrek no pudo. Así que le sirvieron de comer y en menos de 5 minutos ya había terminado

Haruka: Ahora si Papá enséñame mi regalo

Osamu: No seas desesperada deja que Setsuna termine de desayunar Haruka

Setsuna: Por mi no hay problema señor Tenoh pueden ir a darle su regalo a Haruka sino no se estará quieta

Haruka: Gracias Set eres un amor

Y Haruka le dio un beso fugas en la mejilla cosa que la puso roja y eso no pasó desapercibido por Osamu que miro a su esposa de manera cómplice, la cual esta asintió. Tal vez Setsuna Meioh querría más de lo que pensaba a Haruka

Osamu: No Haruka no te dare tu regalo hasta que Setsuna haya terminado de desayunar

Haruka: Vale, vale está bien, espero 1 hora

Setsuna: Hey que mala eres. Ya estoy terminando bobita

Cuando Set termino de comer todos pasaron a la terraza y había algo dentro de un contenedor, haruka se sorprendió al verlo

Haruka: Que es Padre

Osamu: Abre el contenedor hija no seas tímida

Cuando Haruka abrió la puerta del contenedor se quedó sin habla, ahí dentro estaba uno de los autos mas exclusivo del mundo un Pagani Huayra plateado. En el mundo solo se hacen 100 unidades y lo tienes que pedir con mucha anticipación. Nunca se imagino que uno de ellos fuera comprado por su padre para ella

Haruka: Papa esto es genial, yo jamás me lo espere Dioos, es hermoso, ven Set míralo

Setsuna: Es muy bonito Haruka

Haruka: Bonito es poco Set este bebe vuela, deja que lo vea Andrew y Darién van alucinar

Osamu: Bueno, bueno porque no sacas a Set a dar una vuelta y después te veo en la oficina que tengo que hablar contigo de unos proyectos que tenemos en la empresa

Haruka: Como usted ordene mi general

Osamu: Deja la payasada y ya vete a probar esa maquina

Haruka: Ven Set súbete

Haruka le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Setsuna y esta se subió con mucho gusto, el auto era hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera, Haruka se montó en la del piloto y arranco el auto. El deportivo rugió ferozmente

Haruka: ¿Escuchaste Set? Es música para mis oídos

Setsuna: Haruka solo con CUIDADOOOOOO

Fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar los padres de Haruka cuando esta salió disparada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Seiya acababa de llegar al estacionamiento de la empresa se bajó del auto de manera rápida y subió al elevador, necesitaba hablar con Michiru, quería saber si ella estaba enterada de la llegada de ese estúpido rubio de Tenoh, quería ver su cara a Michiru siempre le había costado mentir y sabría si le estaba mintiendo, llegó al piso sin saludar a nadie hasta que llego a la oficina de Michiru encontrándose con Hotaru

Seiya: Pasare a ver a Michiru

Horatu: Espera Seiya Michiru acaba de llegar y esta tomando una llamada con el Sr Akita Tofu

Seiya: Me importa poco y cuando te dirijas a mi me dices Sr Kou por favor

Hataru: Espera por favor

Gritaba Hotaru cuando Seiya entro como un bólido a la oficina sobresaltando a Michiru

Hotaru: Lo siento Michiru le dije estabas ocupada pero...

Michiru: Asi es Sr Tofu los diseños están ya terminados, se lo mandare con mi asistente, no se preocupe… Que tenga un excelente dia

Michiru colgó el teléfono y miro de manera amable a Hotaru para asentir que todo estaba bien

Michiru: Esta bien Hota no te preocupes por favor manda los planos inmediatamente a Hokkaidō

Hotaru solo asintió hizo una reverencia y salió, entonces Michiru estallo

Michiru: Pero que te pasa Seiya, esas no son las maneras de entrar a mi oficina

Seiya: ¿TU LO SABIAS VERDAD? LO DE CONTOK, POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE

Michiru: Para comenzar baja la voz no me grites y no yo no sabia que mi padre había hablado con el Sr Tenoh

Seiya: ¡AH CLARO COMO NO, PERO SI SABIAS QUE EL IDIOTA DE HARUKA TENOH LLEGO AYER EN LA NOCHE PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!

Michiru: Te dije que bajes la voz. Mi padre me comento que el Sr Tenoh le hablo que llegaba ayer, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?si no te lo dije fue porque no lo considere importante (mentía)aparte ayer después de la junta te fuiste y ya no te volví a ver

Seiya: SI CLARO EL PRETEXTO PARA NO DECIRME QUE ESE IDIOTA LLEGO AYER PUDISTE HABLARME AL MOVIL

Michiru: ¡BASTA! No voy a permitir que me sigas gritando, así que sal inmediatamente de mi oficina Seiya

Entonces Seiya cayo en cuenta que no le convenía ponerse de esa manera no cuando podía perder a Michiru por su mal genio y sintió miedo, miedo de perderla, el había sido el eterno enamorado de Michiru Kaioh. Le costo mucho alejar a Tenoh de Michiru como para que después de años el mismo lo echara a perder todo, así que respiró hondo y se sentó

Seiya: Perdóname amor, es solo que saber que la empresa de los Tenoh será la encargada del proyecto y enterarme que ESE regreso me hace sentir inseguro

Michiru: No tienes por qué ponerte así tú eres mi novio, y repito yo no sabia nada de lo de CONTOK y tampoco sabia lo de Haruka. No seas inseguro Seiya yo te escogí a ti hace tiempo

Y era cierto Michiru lo había escogido hacia años. Aunque se arrepintiera mil veces ella jamás faltaría a su palabra y tampoco traicionaría a Seiya con nadie... Acto seguido el se levanto de la silla y fue a donde estaba Michiru le cogió las manos y la beso. Era un beso que para Michiru era un calvario un beso frio sin magia, jamás se podría comparar con los labios de aquella rubia, Seiya no tenía ni la pasión ni el fuego de haruka. Simplemente Seiya no era la rubia

Flashback

Michiru venia saliendo de la clase de diseño y venia dialogando de manera muy amena con Usagi Tsukino

Usagi: Michiru realmente me admira la forma que tienes de trazar ciertas líneas, ya quisiera yo tener ese don

Michiru: Como crees Usagi, solo he notado que la clase no es de tu gusto, porque te metiste entonces en ella

Usagi: Por mi padre, el quiere que sea Arquitecta o estudie Ingeniera Civil, pero a mí las matemáticas, los diseños y demás no se me dan

Darién: MI AMOR!

Le grito Darién que traia su bolsa colgada de uno de sus hombros venia de estar en la sala de maestros con Kaolinet y jamás pensó que se encontraría a su novia acompañada de la belleza y crush de Haruka Michiru

Usagi: ¡Mi vida! Que sorpresa pensé estabas en clase de diseño lineal a estas horas

Darien: Este, si pero es que. Este ah si estaba ayudando a Tenoh

Michiru: ¿Ah Tenoh?

dijo una michiru que se avergonzó por la imprudencia

Usagi: Ah si perdón Michiru no te he presentado a mi novio, él es Darién Chiba, Darién ella es Michiru Kaioh

Michiru: Si ya nos habíamos visto

Darien: Así es, pero Haruka no tuvo la decencia de presentarnos, un placer conocerte Michiru

Michiru: Gracias el gusto es mío

Usagi: ¿En qué le estabas ayudando a Haruka amor?

Darien: ¿He? ¿A Haruka? Ah si lo que pasa es que su moto no arrancaba y le estaba echando una mano, por cierto, amor, estás lista para esta noche (dijo rápidamente Darien para salir del paso)

Usagi: Si mi vida, de hecho, quería invitar a Michiru a que venga con nosotros

Darien: Si sería una gran idea

Michiru: Disculpen no estoy entendiendo

Usagi: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Andrew un amigo de Darién y querían hacerle una fiesta sorpresa

Darien: Si sería una muy buena idea Michiru porque no vienes con nosotros, sí deseas te paso a buscar a tu casa con Usa

Michiru: Bueno es que la verdad no sé si pueda

Usagi: Venga Michiru puedes invitar a quien quieras

Michiru: Bueno está bien, si acepto, pero ahora nos toca ir al aula de dibujo arquitectónico Usa

Usagi: que aburrido desearía salirme de esa clase

Darien: Bueno amor, ve con Michiru te veo después yo voy a ver si alcanzo la clase de matemáticas avanzadas con los chicos

Usagi: ¿Pero no que Haruka estaba contigo?

Darién: Este si, pero es que se adelantó, bueno nos vemos

Darién beso a su novia y se despidió de Michiru para después correr hasta su salón

Al llegar al salón de clases Darién se sentó cerca de Haruka en la parte de atrás mientras esta resolvía una ecuación que se veía algo complicada cuando escucho la voz de su amigo detrás

Darien: Me debes la vida Tenoh

Haruka: De que hablas Chiba

Darien: Despues te cuento porque ahí viene Andrew, solo te diré que te llevare a tu muñeca hasta la puerta de tu casa

Haruka volteo hacia atrás tan bruscamente que Darién pensó que se había lastimado el cuello

Haruka: ¡QUE! COMO ES POSIBLE

Andrew: ¿De qué hablan colegas?

Darién: De nada amigo aquí HARUKA me está explicando que clase de ecuación marciana está resolviendo

Haruka no dejaba de mirar sorprendida a Darien por lo que le acababa de decir, pero reacciono a como pudo ya que no podía arruinar la sorpresa que le tenían a Andrew esa noche

Haruka: ¿Ah? Si, es que como llego TARDE como siempre no sabía que es lo que estábamos haciendo en clases

Andrew: Bueno yo acabo de entregar los deberes, y como ninguno de ustedes dos ingratos se acuerda que día es hoy veré si Mina me quiere acompañar a cenar

Haruka y Darien: ¡NO!

Los chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo

Prof Naoko: Silencio por favor allá atrás que no estamos en un parque señores

Los 3 chicos se disculparon pero siguieron hablando entre si de manera bajita

Haruka: Furuhata por que no vas a mi casa esta noche

Andrew: Uy Haruka, si no supiera que te gustan las chicas diría que me estas proponiendo una cita del tipo sexual

Darien: Jajajajaja

Darien exploto en risas y la profesora Naoko les volvio a reñir

Prof Naoko: SILENCIO POR FAVOR ALLA ATRAS JOVENES NO LO REPITO MAS

Los tres se volieron a disculpar con la profesora

Haruka: Callate Chiba, y tu Andrew no digas estupideces, es solo que bueno te quería pedir un favor

Andrew: Ahora que Tenoh

Haruka: Veras mi padre me vendrá a buscar hoy para ir a una cena de negocios, quiere que comience a sumergirme en el mundo financiero y necesitare que te lleves la moto a mi depa esta noche

Andrew: Ah es eso. Realmente pensé que era una proposición indecorosa, pero pues a mi me gustan menos altas y que sean femeninas y tu eres muy guapa, pero pareces un chico, si salimos dirían que soy gay

Darién: Jajajajaj no puedo con eso, te la volaste bro JAJAJAJAJA

Volvio a explotar en risas Darien

Haruka: Sabes que Furuhata, vete al diablo

Andrew: Jajajajaja ok, ok te la llevare en la noche

Prof Naoko: A ver a ver ORDEN Tenoh, Chiba y Furuhata, como al parecer ustedes se olvidaron que están en clases pues han estado hablando desde hace rato me traerán para el lunes resuelta las ecuaciones de la página 234,235,236 y 237

Haruka-Darien-Andrew: ¡QUE! PROFESORA POR FAVOR ES FIN DE SEMANA!

Prof Naoko: Eso lo debieron de pensar antes de imponer el desorden en el salon de clases asi que dicho y se acabó la discusión

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Bueno amigos hasta aqui dejamos el capitulo del dia de hoy.. Espero lo hayan disfritado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, se vienen cosas dramaticas y divertidas, espero sus opiniones, por que esto se pondra mejor.. Saludos y hasta la proxima actualizacion, si puedo la subire el Martes.. Chauu**


	4. Fiesta de Cumpleaños

**Disculpen la tardanza por la actualizacion sin mas les dejo en la lectura**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo IV**

**Flashback**

Minako Aino era una chica muy bonita, de 1.65 de estatura, rubia y de unos inmensos ojos azules, era cruelmente caprichosa como Michiru . Acostumbrada a tener siempre lo que saliera de su boca y si no lo lograba era soportar sus pataletas inmaduras por horas. se sentía la reina del Mugen, su padre era dueño de una reconocida marca de Hoteles a nivel mundial. Y desde que Michiru Kaioh había entrado al Mugen hacía unos pocos días su popularidad había bajado mucho, pero lo que más le molestaba era que el estúpido de Andrew le había confesado que Haruka estaba como "loquita" por ella. Si ella solo jugaba con Andrew porque a través de ese tonto sabía que es lo que hacía su ex, donde andaba y con quien, hasta lo que comía.

Marian no le preocupaba para nada porque sabía que solo era un pasatiempo de Haruka y ella conocía a Tenoh muy bien para jurar que no la tomaba en serio. Pero eso a decir que su Haruka estaba como loca por Michiru Kaioh era simplemente INSOPORTABLE, tenia que averiguar más sin duda. Haruka la había terminado por sus celos enfermizos y ella no podía superarlo

Andrew: Bombooncita

Odiaba el estúpido sobre nombre que Andrew le había puesto y odiaba más que le gritara en pleno pasillo

Mina: Que quieres Andrew

Andrew: Bomboncita te venia gritando desde hace rato

Mina: DEJAME DE DECIR ASI Y DIME QUE QUIERES

Andrew: No te enojes, solo quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo en la moto de Tenoh a dar una vuelta

El semblante de Mina cambio de repente

Mina: ¿En la moto de Haruka? ¿Te la presto? ¿Y eso? JAMAS se separa de su moto, primero se muere

Andrew: Si, es que su padre lo vendrá a buscar y me pidió que le fuera a dejar su moto a su depa esta noche, pero después podemos ir tu y yo por ahí a celebrar

Mina: ¿A celebrar que? ¿que Haruka te presto su moto? Qué patético eres Andrew, le podrías decir a tu padre que te compre una igual, ah perdón se me olvidaba que tu familia esta pasando por un mal momento económico y no se lo podrían permitir

Dijo mina con crueldad y Andrew solo bajo la cabeza

Mina: ¿Entonces? ¿Que tenemos que celebrar?

Andrew: Mi cumpleaños, ¿es que se te olvido?

Mina: No, es que ni siquiera sabía cumplías años hoy

Andrew: Es cierto, bueno, entonces ¿vamos?

Mina: Esta bien pasas por mí a las 5

Andrew: Si amor te amo

Andrew quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero Mina le volteo la cara y solo pudo besar su mejilla izquierda

Por otro lado Haruka y Darien venían discutiendo en el convertible de este último el asunto de cómo había logrado convencer a Michiru ir a la fiesta sorpresa que le harían a Andrew

Haruka: ¿Entonces me vas a explicar o no?

Darien: Ya te lo dije Haruka,me encontré a Usa y Michiru en el pasillo, casi me da un infarto, venia de.. tu ya sabes que con Kaolinet y de repente me las encuentro en pleno pasillo

Haruka: ¿Y les dijiste que mi moto andaba mal? O sea Darien yo Haruka Tenoh jamás iba a permitir que mi bebe estuviera enfermita de algo. SENTIDO COMUN JODER

Darien: Ya Haruka no exageres, además eso lo sabemos Furuhata tu y yo solamente. Ni usagi ni tu crush saben de la obsesión que tienes por tus motos y autos, además deberías estar agradecida que gracias a mi mentira esa preciosidad ira a tu casa

Haruka: No encuentro error en tu lógica, bueno como sea, GRACIAS POR ESTO

Darien: Nada de gracias, necesito tu depa esta Domingo

Haruka: ¿Es enserio Darien? Agarras mi casa como un hotel

Darien: Es que le propondré a Usa ir al segundo paso de nuestra relación

Haruka: Oye esa chica te quiere bien Chiba, te estas pasando, tú la tomas a juego nada mas

Darien: Haruka tu eres la menos indicada, ¿no es Marian también tu juguete?

Haruka: Es diferente, yo desde un principio le dije a Marian como iban a estar las cosas y tu..

Darien: Ya Haruka no me arruines la tarde, aparte tenemos que comprar más cerveza, que esa que tenemos no va a dar y esta noche quiero pasarla bien. Ademas de que voy con el tiempo justo,por que ire a buscar a tu amor imposible

Haruka: Bueno esta bien, va… Necesito llegar a preparar el depa y cambiarme

Michiru estaba encerrada en su cuarto desde que había llegado del colegio estaba como loca probándose miles de prendas, vestidos, jeans, faldas etc no sabía que usar. Se tenia que ver muy bien obviamente, ahí estaría aquella rubia rompe corazones, y esa noche comenzaría su pequeño juego. Hacer caer en sus redes a Haruka Tenoh, seria la primera vez que ella se atrevería a dar ese paso con una chica, jugaría con Haruka hasta que se aburriera y después la botaria como tirar unos zapatos que ya no le gustan.

Se decidió por unos jeans pitillos rotos color azul, una blusa tipo halter color roja que contrastaba con su blanca piel, y le apeteció llevar el cabello suelto dejando ver lo largo que le quedaba hasta la cintura, opto por unas sandalias altas. Su maquillaje era suave, no necesitaba tantas cosas, porqué ella sabía que era bella por naturaleza. Después de vestirse llamo a Hotaru

Michiru: ¿Hota, ya vienes? El novio de Usagi vendrá en 40 min

Hotaru: No se si es buena idea ir Michiru,a mí no me invitaron

Michiru: No digas estupideces Hota, Darien me dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera y yo te invito a ti, además ¿crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a ese muchacho Furuhata hoy cuando platicaba con una rubia algo pesada por cierto?

Hotaru: Que dices Michiru, te lo estas imaginando

Michiru: Hay por favor Hota, ¿entonces ya vienes?

Hotaru: Si Papá me pasara a dejar en 15 min

Michiru: Va,te veo aquí, besitos

Hotaru Tomoe se sorprendió cuando entro a la mansión Kaioh, ese palacio si que desbordaba lujo por donde lo vieras. Tenía unos jardines preciosos y en medio una fuente que era representada por Neptuno tirando un carruaje y ninfas alrededor, sí que los Kaioh eran ricos. Ella salió de su ensueño cuando escucho la voz de su padre

Soichi: Hija, es la primera vez que sales y me da mucho gusto seas amiga de Michiru Kaioh, ¿sabias que su padre dio un generoso donativo a nuestro colegio? No pudiste escoger mejor amistad que la de Michiru Kaioh

Hotaru: Papá soy amiga de Michiru no porque sea rica, sino porque es una buena chica, algo caprichosa, pero no es mala chica

Soichi: Como sea hija, disfruta tu noche

Michiru se encontraba esperándola en la puerta principal de su casa, se acerco al auto del padre de Hotaru y dijo:

Michiru: Profesor Tomoe buenas noches, no se preocupe por Hotaru,yo la iré a dejar

Soichi; No me preocupo Srita Kaioh si mi hija esta con usted está en buenas manos

Hotaru: Bueno papá te veo después

Michiru: Gracias por la confianza Profesor Tomoe, y hasta luego.

Ambas chicas vieron como se alejaba el auto del Profesor Soichi Tomoe, cuando Michiru le dijo

Michiru: Entonces te gusta ese chico he Furuhata que guardadito te lo tenias

Hotaru: ¡No! Y deja de decir por favor eso que ahí viene ese chico Darién Chiba que es amigo de el

Michiru: Jajajaja Ok Hota por ahora dejare en paz ese tema

Darien iba acompañado de usagi en su hermoso deportivo rojo cuando vio a Michiru Kaioh parada en las escaleras de su lujosa mansión acompañada de.. parecía ser Hotaru Tomoe

Darien: Creo que esta noche me divertiré mucho Jajajaja

Usa: Porque lo dices amor

Darien: No por nada

Darien se bajó de su auto para saludar a las chicas

Darien: Michiru que guapa te ves esta noche, y déjame decirte que vives en una hermosa casa

Michiru: Lo sé, muchas gracias de todos modos por el cumplido, mira ella es Hotaru Tomoe y la invite a la fiesta espero no sea un inconveniente

Darien: Jajaja Haruka tenía razón eres una chica muy modesta Michiru y por lo de Hotaru ¡Claro que no es un inconveniente! Hotaru como estas.

*Asi que la rompe corazones había hablado de su humildad he, ya vera esa rubia* pensaba Michiru mientras Darién saludaba a Hotaru

Hotaru: Muy bien gracias

Darien: Bueno, entonces vámonos que la noche se nos va

No cabía duda la zona donde habían llegado era muy lujosa pues el City Tower Takanawa en Minato-Ku era donde Haruka Tenoh tenía su departamento en el piso 23.. Gozaba de una vista envidiable en los grandes ventanales. Y no había escatimado en dinero para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto a su amigo Andrew o al menos eso es lo que había dicho Darién cuando llegaron. Michiru no sabia que la fiesta seria en un departamento tan lujoso y menos que este fuera de cierta rubia que la traía metida en la mente las 24 hr del dia.

Darien: Bueno chicas subamos que Andrew no tarda y llega

Los 4 se subieron al ascensor hasta que llegaron al piso 23..Darien toco el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Haruka muy guapa. Iba con un pantalón de vestir color negro una camisa blanca de botones que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo y la hacía lucir endemoniadamente sexy, llevaba

el cabello húmedo signo que se acababa de duchar y ese olor de nuevo, a cítrico amaderado que mataba e incitaba a Michiru a muchas cosas. La recibió con una sonrisa que la dejo mal

Haruka: Hey chicos bienvenidos... Pasen por favor

Antes que Michiru se diera cuenta Haruka le había tomado de las manos y se había llevado una de ellas a la boca

Haruka: Bienvenida a esta tu casa Muñeca

Michiru: Gracias, ¿por qué me dices aun asi? Ya conoces mi nombre

Haruka: Por que eres una muñeca, por eso, ¿te disgusta?

Michiru: No, claro que no

Haruka: Ven vamos al balcón te gustara mucho la vista

Michiru: Vamos chicos Haruka nos invita al balcón

Decia Michiru con una sonrisa juguetona y Haruka miraba a Darien con cara de súplica y este quería reírse pero se aguantó las ganas

Darien: Por que no vas tu con Tenoh el rayo veloz al balcón Michiru, mientras usagi y hotaru vamos por algo de tomar

Michiru: Bueno si está bien, vamos Haruka

Haruka le tomo por uno de los brazos y la condujo al balcón donde verdaderamente tenia una envidiable vista de la ciudad

Michiru: No pensé que la fiesta fuera en tu casa

Haruka: Bueno yo hubiera querido hacérselo en algún club lujoso de la ciudad, pero entonces Andrew hubiera sospechado y yo quería que fuera una sorpresa

Michiru: Le quieres mucha verdad

Haruka: Claro, es mi mejor amigo junto con Darien y nos conocemos desde que teníamos 8 años, solo que él se fue a Londres con su padre y apenas volvió este año. Pero hablemos de ti. ¿Ya habías venido a Japón antes?

Michiru: No, a pesar de que mi padre es Japonés esta es mi primera vez, toda la vida viví en Suiza

Haruka: Seguro dejaste a muchos con el corazon roto por tu partida

Michiru: Algunos, pero quizá menos de los que tu dejas

Haruka: Jajajaja claro que no, no sé qué te haya dicho Tomoe o Tsukino pero te aseguro que soy una persona muy tranquila

Michiru: Si claro, cómo no rubia

Haruka: Como supiste, qué yo.. Bueno que yo

Michiru: ¿Que eras una chica? Fácil, tus manos te delataron, las tienes muy suavecitas

Haruka: ¿Y eso te incomoda?

Michiru: ¿Que seas una chica? No, sorprendentemente no. Quisiera saber qué otra parte más tienes suave

Cuando dijo esto Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse definitivamente esa chica le volvía loca, su sonrojo no pasó desapercibida para Michiru

Michiru: Jajajaja que linda te ves roja

Haruka volteo la cara y contesto

Haruka: No sé de qué hablas la verdad

Michiru toco su cara con sus manos y la volteo para que la mirara

Michiru: Hablo en serio, deseo saber que otra cosa tienes suave

Haruka se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar cerca de sus labios y Michiru se paro de puntitas e hizo lo que tenia ganas de hacer desde que vio a esa rubia aquella tarde en la Moto. Unió sus labios a los de ella de una manera seductora y cuando sintió los labios de Haruka se volvió loca, eran suaves muy suaves, su boca era cálida y su aliento a mentolado que le encanto, cuando de pronto sintió la lengua de Haruka pidiendo permiso y el beso se volvió apasionado era un beso que no querían romper ninguna de las 2. Y Michiru hizo algo que a Haruka le resulto caliente, la mordió en el labio inferior en el fuego del apasionado beso que se daban, eso encendió a Haruka que bajo una de sus manos por debajo de la cintura de Michiru cuando escucho la voz de Darien gritándole

Darien: HARUKA! ANDREW LLEGO ESTA EN EL LOBBY DEL EDIFICIO

A Haruka se le había olvidado el mundo entero con ese beso solo quería seguir probando aquellos labios que tenia cerca y maldijo por lo bajo a Darien. Pero aun así fue Michiru quien se separo de ella. Le había encantado probar los labios de Haruka,no podía negarlo se sentía excitada y mareada, jamás había besado a una chica y quería más, incluso sentir las manos de Haruka en su trasero la había puesto a mil . Michiru se sentía deseada, poderosa y eso le gustaba pues sabía que con ese beso tendría a Haruka Tenoh comiendo de sus manos.

Michiru: Yo creo que… Deberías. Ir con Darién

Decía una Michiru sofocada como si hubiera nadado mucho sin descansar y Haruka estaba igual

Haruka: Si, este. ¿Vamos?

Entraron con los demás y Haruka andaba como en las nubes con una sonrisa boba

Darien: ¿Pues hay que apagar las luces no Tenoh?

Haruka: ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Ah si claro apaguemos las luces, le dije a Jun que dejara subir a Andrew

Esperame aquí Mina,solo subiré a dejarle las llaves a Haruka y después nos vamos tu y yo

A festejar.. No tardo nada

Mina: Por supuesto que no, yo subiré contigo

Andrew: ¿Por qué quieres subir? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a Haruka?

Mina: De que hablas Andrew

Andrew: QUE.. Nada, pero no quiero que subas

Mina: No, ahora me lo dices todo, que quisiste decir

Andrew: Que ya se que Haruka y tu anduvieron hace tiempo

Mina: Ah eso.. Si pero eso nada tiene que ver...

Andrew: Júrame que Haruka ya no te gusta Mina, júramelo

Mina: No te tengo por que jurar nada Andrew ¿sabes? Ya me estas comenzando hartar mejor me voy a mi casa

Andrew: No! Amor no, perdón, subamos entonces

Mina: Esta bien, vamos

Ambos subieron al elevador y llegaron al piso de Haruka, Andrew abrió la puerta y entro,vio que estaba todo oscuro lo cual era raro pues a Haruka le gustaba la claridad

Andre: ¿Haruka? Hey Tenoh ya estoy aquí,te dejo las llaves en la mesa del salon, dios por que estas a oscuras Tenoh

Cuando Andrew prendió las luces se asusto al ver a todos gritando "SORPRESA" Andrew si que no se lo esperaba

Andrew: Chicos que es esto, yo no me lo esperaba, pensé se les había olvidado

Haruka: Como crees Furuhata que se nos va a olvidar feliz cumpleaños

Darien: Hermano olvidar tu cumpleaños NUNCA

Andrew: Gracias amigos, pero vengo con mina, ven pasa amor

Haruka volteo a ver a Mina y esta le miro de una manera intensa

Mina: Hola buenas noches a todos

Darien: Bueno pues que comience la fiesta

Haruka tomo las manos de Michiru y la llevo al bar a tomar algo acto que no pasó desapercibido para Mina que los miraba de manera insistente

Andrew: ¿Quieres tomar algo amor?

Mina: Si llévame al mini bar

Haruka: Que te preparo Muñequita

Michiru: Yo no tomo Haruka, pero muchas gracias

Haruka: Venga, aunque sea esta vez, estamos de fiesta

En eso llega mina sentándose en la silla del mini bar de Haruka

Mina: Me puedes preparar una margarita Haruka por favor

Haruka la miro con la cejas levantadas y volteo a ver a Andrew

Andrew: Yo te la preparo amor

Haruka: De ninguna manera Andrew tu eres el cumpleañero déjame que prepare las bebidas, ¿tu qué vas a tomar?

Andrew: está bien Haruka,para mi un whisky en las rocas

Haruka: tu Michiri? Venga solo por esta vez

Michiru: Vale,pues una piña colada

Haruka:excelente

Mina: y dime michiru ya te has adoptado al clima,la comida y las costumbres japonesas?

Michiru: adaptarse es facil mina y japon me encanta,y sobre todo su gente

Dijo eso mirando fijamente a Haruka,cosa que molestó a Mina

Mina: y seguro dejaste algun novio en suiza,de alla vienes no?

Michiru:bueno la verdad es que...

En eso Hotaru se acerco a la barra junto con serena y Haruka se quedó con las ganas de saber su respuesta

Serena: que tanto platican he que no invitan.

Andrew: aquí nada mas tomando unos tragos que Haruka nos invitó

Michiru: ah por cierto ya conoces a Hotaru Tomoe,Andrew?

Dijo Michiru cómplice

Mina: pero eso es obvio quien no conoce a la hija del director del colegio

Andrew miro a mina de una forma reprobatoria y contestó

Andrew: si le conozco pero jamás nos han presentado, un placer Hotaru

Andrew le dio la mano y un pequeño beso en la mejilla de manera educada y Hotaru se sintió volar era la primera vez que Andrew la saludaba y por supuesto la primera vez que también le besaba aunque ese beso no fuera intimo con eso le bastaba

Hotaru: un gusto Andrew y muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños

Andrew: gracias

Haruka: bueno, bueno Michiru ¿quieres bailar?

Michiru: claro vamos

Andrew: ¿bailamos mina?

Mina que estaba llena de ira al ver como Haruka tomaba de la mano a Michiru contestó

Mina: no tengo ganas. Mejor me voy, llévame

Andrew: no puedo irme sería una grosería para los chicos si me voy, ellos me organizaron esto con cariño

Mina: solo esto me faltaba. Pues vete al diablo entonces

Y salió muy enojada del departamento de Haruka Andrew quería ir detrás de ella y eso iba hacer pero alguien le tomo del brazo, era Hotaru que sonrojada le dijo

Hotaru: ¿quieres bailar?

Andrew no se pudo negar cuando aquella chica de ojos negros se lo pidio y pensó que después arreglaría las cosas con mina. Haruka tomo de la cintura a Michiru y comenzaron a bailar, pero no perdió el tiempo la rubia y le pregunto lo que deseaba saber

Haruka: ¿Entonces?

Michiru: ¿Entonces qué?

Haruka: ¿Dejaste a alguien llorando tu ausencia?

Michiru: Si que eres curiosa he

Haruka: Venga solo deseo saber si tengo competencia

Michiru: ¿Competencia? No me hagas reír por favor

Haruka: Bueno, entonces dímelo

Michiru: Si Haruka hay alguien en Suiza, alguien a quien quiero mucho, tal vez en algún futuro sea mi esposo

Cuando la chica de cabellos turquesa dijo aquello a Haruka se le formo un nudo en la boca del estómago, tenía la esperanza que ella le dijera que no, qué no había nadie en suiza, pero resultaba que si,y que ese alguien al algún futuro no muy lejano seria su marido, sin lugar a dudas se sintió enferma

Haruka: Entiendo

Michiru: Pero ese "alguien" no está aquí o ¿si?

Haruka la miro de una forma larga como analizándola, era cierto ese alguien si existía no estaba ahí, quizá Michiru le había dicho eso para ver su reacción quizá ese alguien no existía pensó la rubia dándose para su mala suerte falsas esperanzas, pero aun así eso le animo mucho

Haruka: No claro que no,al menos no has corrido a los brazos de nadie, además quiero que sepas algo, soy muy directa Michiru y siempre digo lo que siento. Tu me gustas, me gustas mucho

Al decir aquello Michiru le miro de una forma intensa jamás había visto unos ojos tan verdes como el de aquella chica rubia, unos ojos que sin lugar a dudas era el reflejo de su alma salvaje e indomable, así era Haruka Tenoh una rebelde y a ella también le gustaba Haruka,pero sentía que ese gusto iba más allá de lo físico, era algo más profundo, Michiru no podía sentir eso estaba mal para ella, por eso se convenció que solo sentía atracción física por Haruka por que le vieras por donde le vieras Haruka parecía un chico al 100% y era ese estilo andrógino que le resultaba excitante y encantador pero solo en ella, así que eso debería de ser una mera atracción y ella solo quería jugar para no sentirse sola estando Seiya tan lejos

Michiru: Haruka yo se que te gusto es normal en todos

Haruka: Jajaja Dios hasta en ese eres parecida a mí.. ¿Tú sabes? la humildad, pero ¿yo te gusto Michiru? El beso de hace rato.

Michiru: En ese beso te di mi respuesta Haruka

Haruka le sonrio de una manera tan linda que a Michiru se le acelero el pulso

Haruka: Michiru dame la oportunidad de conocernos mejor,no se quizá el que dejaste en Suiza pase a segundo termino cuando te enamores de mi

Michiru: Jajajaja ¿tan segura estas de enamorarme?

Haruka: ¿La verdad? Si por que se no te soy indiferente

Haruka se acercó más a ella, cada vez mas y mas Michiru cerro los ojos y…

Lamentablemente el beso fui interrumpido antes de comenzar pues Hotaru hablo a Michiru por que ya era hora de irse.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hasta aqui lo dejo.. Pronto vendra la actualizacion y esto se pondra buenisimo


	5. Un posible reencuentro

**Hola chicos ¿como estan? Eepero que muy bien. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus comentarios. Creo que para toda persona que escribe son la energia para seguir con cualquier narrativa,pues se nota que la historia pega y gusta. Quiero agradecer enormemente a J****ames Birdsong, ****Valeria Hudson****Maryels. Pablo395****mi nuevo lector y sobre todo a ****El Bardo, quien fue que me recomendo la pagina pues la verdad soy fan de sus historias.**

**La historia va por buen camino,y siento que para que sea del agrado de publico debe de tener de todo un poco, drama,comedia,romance para hacerla ligera a la hora de leer. Y no asi se vuelva tediosa y pesada. Sin mas les dejo con la actualizacion ahora que ando en modo de inspiracion. Que la disfruten y comenten..**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo V**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Haruka se acercó más a ella, cada vez más y más Michiru cerro los ojos y…_

_Lamentablemente el beso fui interrumpido antes de comenzar pues Hotaru hablo a Michiru por que ya era hora de irse._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Seiya: ¿Amor estas bien? Te quedaste ida con el beso que te di

Michiru: Lo siento Seiya es que tengo muchos pendientes, ya viste que aun vamos a mandar los planos de Hokkaido

Seiya: Tienes razón amor, si.. Bueno te dejo para que sigas trabajando. Hey no olvides que te amo Michi. ¿Cenamos esta noche?

Michiru: ¿He? Si claro, si está bien

Seiya: Bien a las 8 paso a tu departamento amor mío.

Seiya salió de la oficina dejando su fuerte perfume que a Michiru jamás le había gustado, no era como el de aquella rubia con ese olor tan fresco y ligero. En eso entro Hotaru

Hotaru: Michiru disculpa por lo de Seiya

Michiru: No te preocupes Hota, ya lo conozco. ¿Como sea ya enviaste los planos?

Hotaru: Si. Por cierto, tu padre quiere verte al medio día quiere hablar contigo

Michiru: Ok Hota gracias, que haría sin ti

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto Haruka acababa de estacionar su hermoso Pagani en el edificio de la empresa de su familia bajo la mirada sorprendida de Darién y Andrew que ya le estaban esperando

Darién: Haruka!

Haruka: Darién Chiba mi gran amigo. joder cuanto tiempo

Darién: Jajajaj Dioos ven acá rubia te voy a dar de esos abrazos de osos que tanto odias

Haruka: Bueno por esta vez te lo pasare. AMIGOOO!

Ambos se abrazaron de forma fraternal

Darien: No te pregunto como estas por que mira eso madre mía que carrazo que te traes joder

Andrew: De donde salió rubia, que eso no estaba ayer cuéntanos

Haruka: La sorpresa que me tenía el gran Osamu Tenoh, como lo ven

Andrew: Me lo tienes que prestar

Darien: Estas enfermo Furuhata por que será a mi a quien se lo preste primero

Andrew: Jajajaja cabron esta no me la ganas Chiba

Haruka les miraba divertida realmente esos 2 no habían cambiado nada en esos años que paso afuera de su hermoso Japón

Haruka: Ya tranquilícense los dos, al rato jugamos póker y el que gane será el primero al que se lo prestare

Darien y Andrew: Bueno se nos hace justo. ACEPTAMOS

Andrew: Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste la belleza morena de ayer?

Darien: ¿de qué belleza hablan? ¿Esta buena?

Andrew: ¿que si esta buena? No me jodas esta riquísima pa comérsela enterita Chiba, lástima que tú ya eras papa casada

Darien: Jajajaja estoy casado mas no castrado idiota, también le entro a lo que sea

Andrew: Oh Usa desde cuando estas detrás de Darién, no sabía estabas aquí

Darien volteo a ver sobresaltado rápidamente pero no había nadie, Andrew le había jugado una mala broma

Andrew: ¡JAJAJAJA TU CARA AMIGO! ES DE FOTOGRAFIA, PUTO SUSTO EL QUE TE LLEVASTE

Darien: Eres un cabron Furuhata

Haruka los miraba divertida hasta que hablo

Haruka: Andrew su nombre es Setsuna Meioh, y ella no vino, al rato saldremos por ahí a comer, la lleve a su departamento y Darién Setsuna es muy guapa, pero ella está fuera del alcance de los 2

Darien: Bueno siendo tu novia ni hablar

Haruka: ¿Jajaja que dices? Set no es mi novia, pero si una muy buena amiga

Andrew: Además Haruka ya le enseño todos nuestros trucos de seducción así que si que esta fuera de nosotros viejo amigo

Darien: Bueno siendo así ni hablar, por cierto Haruka,tu padre te está esperando en su oficina

Haruka: El deber habla chicos vamos a darle

Los tres entraron a la imponente torre de Contok donde la mayoría miraba a Haruka de manera sorprendida, sobre todas las chicas que al verle se quedaban con la boca abierta de lo guapo que era pues para ellas Haruka era un chico y uno endemoniadamente guapo

Andrew: No has perdido el toque con las damas he Tenoh

Haruka: Bueno es que con eso se nace chicos

Darien: Uuuhh ya hablo la humildad personificada

Osamu Tenoh estaba esperando en su oficina desde hacia muy buen rato a Haruka desde que había salido esa mañana en el regalo que le dio con mucho cariño, sabia y conociendo a su hija le llevaría toda la mañana estrenar el motor del Pagani

Haruka: Buenas tardes Papa, los chicos me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo

Osamu: Así es hija, ¿qué tal el auto?

Haruka: Increíble viejo, la verdad te luciste con ese regalo, gracias Papa te quiero y no es por lo que me das sino porque tú y mama se lo merecen son los mejores padres que pude tener, los míos biológicos no están, pero créeme su ausencia jamás me ha dolido gracias a ustedes

Osamu; Oh Haruka te queremos hija, para tu madre y para mi tu eres lo más importante. Pero bueno cambiando un poquito de tema, necesito que comiences a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto

Haruka: Claro que si padre, estoy 100% disponible

Osamu: Eso es todo hija yo sabia que viniste con todo a trabajar, mira el proyecto acaba de caer en nuestras manos. Es para la remodelación de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A que esta en propiedad de Neptun Corporations. Es una empresa de bienes de raíces, quieren que en 5 meses este en óptimas condiciones para venderla

Haruka dejo de escuchar a su padre cuando dijo el nombre de la empresa del padre de Michiru Neptun Corporations. Se quedo estática. Pero se recompuso para que su padre no sospechara nada

Haruka: Papa sé que te dije que estoy 100% disponible, pero por favor dame otro proyecto, ese se lo puedes delegar a Darién o a Andrew no a mí, por favor

Osamu: ¿Qué? De que hablas hija, yo quiero que lleves las riendas de la remodelación, es un gran proyecto que requiere de una gran obra civil y no estoy despreciando a los chicos, pero tú eres la indicada para eso, no me puedes decir que no

Haruka: Papa es que…

Osamu: Por favor hija, dame una razón valida para que yo delegue el proyecto a alguien mas

Haruka sabía que no había razones de peso, no podía decirle a su padre que Michiru Kaioh fue más que su amiga hace años, que fue ella la causante de que se fuera del país, no podía y no es por que su padre no supiera de sus gustos, él lo sabia y le apoyaba pero también sabia que su padre y el de Michiru eran amigos de hacía años incluso antes de conocerle. Tampoco le podía decir que no después del regalo tan costoso que su padre le había hecho, estaba simplemente atrapada

Haruka: No hay razones Papa, se hará como tu digas, ¿cuándo comienzo?

Osamu: Perfecto mañana mismo te iras a la obra y te presentaras con su hija Michiru,

por cierto,ella era tu amiga de la prepa

Haruka no podía más, aparte tendría que trabajar con ella. Sabia que tarde o temprano se la volvería a encontrar, que se volverían a ver, o quizá y con suerte nunca, pero el destino tenía planeado otras cosas al parecer

Haruka: Este si..

Osamu: Hermosa muchacha, la verdad sea dicha... Bueno mañana te quiero en la obra temprano

Haruka: Esta bien Papá, ahora si no me necesitas iré a la nueva oficina que se me ha condicionado para acomodar algunas cosas que traje.

Osamu: Esta bien hija... Y Haruka BIENVENIDA

Haruka: Gracias Papa

Cuando Haruka salió de la oficina de su padre se sentía mal, como si estuviera enferma, como si algo hubiera en el aire y le hubiese succionado toda la energía que traía. Tomo el móvil y marco del otro lado de la línea respondió aquella voz que le hacía sentir segura

Setsuna: Hola, hola, ¿ya me extrañas?

Haruka: Necesito verte, y no puedo esperar hasta en la noche

Setsuna: ¿Que paso Haru? ¿Está bien? salgo para allá

Haruka entro a su nueva oficina y agradecía que Darién y Andrew estuvieran trabajando en un proyecto en comun porque no quería un interrogatorio, no tenía ánimos, solo quería ver y hablar con Setsuna, que al final era la única que le podía tranquilizar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por otro lado, en la torre de bienes de raíces de Neptun Corporations Michiru hablaba con su padre en la sala de juntas

Satoru: Como vamos con la nueva zona residencial que vamos hacer en Kioto Hija

Michiru: Muy bien Papá Yaten y Taiki acaban de comenzar hacer los planos bajo mi supervisión claro está. Aparte enfrente de la zona harán un nuevo centro comercial, eso quiere decir que las casas construidas se venderán el triple de su precio

Satoru: Excelente, Seiya es increíble en buscar prediales estratégicos

Michiru: Lo es

Satoru: Por cierto, hija. Con respecto a la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A deseo que seas tu la encargada de supervisar el área

Michiru no lo pensó 2 veces para contestar

Michiru: ¡Por supuesto Papá, claro que si con todo gusto!

Satoru: Me encanta tu entusiasmo hija. Mañana el Ingeniero Civil de CONTOK se pondrá de acuerdo contigo para que la obra de remodelación se vaya realizando como nosotros queremos y sea entregada en tiempo y forma. De hecho, le comenté a Osamu que te harías cargo de ser la representante de la empresa que supervise la obra

Michiru: ¿Sabes con quien voy a trabajar Papa?

Satoru: Eso es lo mejor,me dijo que trabajaras con Haruka, eso es un punto a favor pues ya se conocen

No había duda. Había muchas emociones dentro de Michiru, sorpresa, ansiedad, alegría, nerviosismo no tenía idea como seria volverle a ver. Tenía tanto que no le veía, deseaba salir corriendo e ir a la torre CONTOK para verle, pero no podía. Y ahora que trabajaría con ella, tendría la oportunidad de volver estar juntas, aunque sea laboralmente, ¿tendría novia? La sola idea la atormentaba desde hacía años, el saber que ella pudiera estar con otra persona, un acto egoísta porque ella misma estaba con Seiya

Michiru: Entonces mañana me pondré de acuerdo con la Ing Tenoh Papá e iré a la torre para comenzar la obra

Seiya: Perdón, ¿a qué torre iras amor?

Seiya acababa de entrar a la sala de juntas y escucho esto último sintió que dentro de el despertaba la misma furia que hacía rato

Michiru: Mi padre ha dispuesto que sea yo la que supervise las obras de CONTOK con respecto a la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A

Seiya: ¡QUE! POR QUE TIENES QUE SER TU POR ESO ESTA YATEN O TAIKI

Satoru: Odio que entres a las oficinas sin tocar Seiya es una pésima costumbre que no se te quita, y deja de gritar que no estas en la calle. Si puse a Michiru es por que esa torre representa muchos millones de dólares para la empresa además tus hermanos están ocupados con los planos de la nueva zona residencial que haremos en Kioto

Dijo Satoru muy enojado, se levanto y antes de salir de la sala de juntas se volteo y dijo

Satoru: Ah y que sea la ultima vez que le gritas a mi hija, pues ella es la que estará a cargo de la empresa cuando yo me retire. Sin contar que como vicepresidenta de la empresa ella es tu jefa

Diciendo esto termino por salir. Pero fue como si Seiya no lo hubiera escuchado pues aun así exploto por segunda vez en el día

Seiya: POR ESO NO QUERIA QUE CONTOK SE HICIERA CARGO DEL PROYECTO, AHORA TENDREMOS A LOS TENOH METIDOS HASTA EN LA PUÑETERA SOPA

Michiru: Basta Seiya. No quiero volver a discutir. Me voy a mi oficina, ah hay algo más, al parecer trabajare con Haruka y te lo digo de una vez, por que no quiero malos entendidos. Con permiso

Seiya se puso loco cuando Michiru le dijo esto último, salió disparado a su oficina y comenzó a tirar todo a su paso

Seiya: MALDITO SEAS HARUKA TENOH POR QUE COÑOS TUVISTE QUE VOLVER A APARECER EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, PERO QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A PONER TUS OJOS EN MICHIRU PORQUE TE MATO, ESTA VEZ TE MATO

Yaten: Que rayos te pasa Seiya, tus gritos se escuchan hasta el pasillo

Seiya: PASA QUE MI MUJER TRABAJARA CON ESE ADEFESIO HIJO DE MIL PUTAS DE HARUKA TENOH

Yaten: ¿De qué hablas? A ver tranquilízate, por favor, no puedes perder el control

Seiya respiro una y otra y otra vez hasta que pudo hablar más calmado

Seiya: Me acabo de enterar que Michiru estará en la obra de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A con ese maldito bastardo

Yaten: No sé qué ha pasado entre ese chico y tu hermano, pero no puedes perder así el control cada vez que alguien te hable de CONTOK,de los Tenoh etc. Que yo sepa Michiru es tu pareja, no de ese tal Haruka. Si no dejas esa inseguridad y esas niñerías de gritar cada vez que alguien te hable de esa gente, el que saldrá perdiendo aquí serás tu

Seiya: No lo puedo evitar Yaten, yo… Tengo miedo

Yaten: ¿Miedo?

Seiya: Si, miedo de perderla

Yaten: Seiya eso no pasara. Michiru no te dejara, ella te quiere, pero se puede llegar aburrir por tus arranques de celos e histeria

Seiya: Si, quizá tengas razón.

Yaten: Habla con ella tranquilamente, apóyala en todo lo que hace o decide que ella vea en ti a una leal y comprensiva pareja

Seiya: Gracias hermano. Tienes razón. Hablare con ella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna acababa de llegar a la oficina de Haruka, toco la puerta y escucho una voz apagada y eso le preocupo realmente

Setsuna: Hola

Haruka: Hey Set, pasa, siéntate

Setsuna: Que pasa, me preocupas

Haruka: Esta sucediente lo que temía y más rápido de lo que imagine

Setsuna: De que hablas Haru.

Haruka: Michiru Kaioh, de eso hablo, tendré que trabajar con ella prácticamente

Haruka le platico a Setsuna todo lo que había hablado con su padre, está escuchaba atentamente todo, si algo tenía Setsuna es que analizaba hasta el último detalle

Haruka: Que opinas Set

Setsuna: ¿Ese es tu dilema? Haruka pensé que era algo más complicado y llegué a preocuparme. Haruka deseo que comprendas que nosotros mismos somos los que les damos el poder a las otras personas de hacernos daño, si tu perdonas a los que te hicieron mal e ignoras y pasas de todo lo malo, no te tocara mas

Haruka: Oh Set que haría sin ti

Setsuna: Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho

Al decir esto Setsuna le miro con intensidad, que cualquiera se daría cuenta lo enamorada que estaba de Haruka, pero esta no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la morena

Haruka: Lo sé. Como también se que te dije que podrías tomarte unos días antes de venirte a trabajar conmigo a la empresa, pero realmente te necesito aquí

Setsuna: Claro que si tontita, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti

Haruka se levantó de su silla y se acerco a Set para abrazarla, cuando Darién y Andrew entraron a la oficina de Haruka como siempre discutiendo

Darien: Haruka dile a Furuhata la diferencia en la construcción de una represa de gravedad a una de arco simple. Y que la de gravedad es mucho mejor. Oh perdón pensé estabas a solas...

Haruka: Darién mira te presento a Setsuna Meioh

Darien: Para mí es un total placer conocer a una mujer sumamente hermosa

Setsuna: Sr Chiba que tal Haruka me ha hablado de usted y de su esposa

Andrew: Jajajaja toma ya Chiba te jodieron

Darien miro a Andrew con cara de asesino

Darien: Si qué bueno que Haruka le haya hablado de nosotros, es un gusto

Setsuna: Igualmente

Haruka: Bueno, bueno cual es la discusión para variar de ustedes dos

Andrew: Nada que la compañía esta realizando una represa en Shikoku y Darien y yo estamos al frente del proyecto y discutíamos cuál es la mejor forma de construirla

Haruka: Mm ni Chiba ni tú. Si es en Shikoku y conociendo el terreno yo haría una de Contrafuertes, es más segura

Darien: Contrafuertes claro, porque no se me ocurrió antes

Andrew: Definitivamente Tenoh esto es lo tuyo

Haruka: ¿Me echaban de menos no? Soy solo la mejor

Setsuna,Andrew y Darien gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡COMO SIEMPRE SU HUMILDAD POR DELANTE!

**Flashback**

Michiru y Hotaru salieron de la fiesta de Andrew, Haruka se había ofrecido en irles a dejar hasta sus respectivas casas. Siendo Michiru la ultima en llegar a la suya

Haruka: ¿Te la pasaste bien Muñequita?

Michiru: Si Haruka la verdad que todo estuvo muy lindo. Se ve que quieren mucho a Andrew

Haruka: Es un buen amigo él y Darién hemos sido grandes amigos desde niños, pero Andrew se fue un tiempo a Londres y apenas volvió este año, Michiru lo que paso hace rato es en serio, me gustas mucho y si me das la oportunidad de conocernos veras que no te arrepentirás

Michiru se acerco y se paro de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios, que Haruka aprovecho para profundizarlo, sus lenguas jugueteaban explorando la boca de la otra, Haruka la tomo de la cintura y la pego más a ella, Michiru podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, e hizo algo que encendió más a Haruka, pues Michiru se frotaba con ella de manera casi grosera, Haruka estaba perdiendo el control y si no paraba tomaría ahí mismo a Michiru, estaba encendida realmente, de pronto Michiru ceso en lo que hacia y de golpe se alejó demostrando un autocontrol que ni ella misma conocía

Michiru: Si quieres estar conmigo no quiero que andes con alguien más, yo quiero exclusividad no me gusta compartir.

Haruka: Todo lo que tu digas Michiru

Michiru sonrió, tendría a Haruka Tenoh comiendo de sus manos, la rompe corazones de Tenoh

Michiru: Buenas noches Haruka

Dijo dándole un beso fugaz esta vez en la mejilla. Haruka se metió a su auto cuando se percató que ella había cerrado la puerta y se fue. Michiru subió rápidamente a su pieza y se acostó en la cama, como es que pudo controlarse estaba a nada de decirle a Haruka que la metiera en su carro y se la llevara a un lugar oscuro para que le hiciera el amor, pero en que estaba pensando, suerte que su autocontrol surgió y ella tenía que ser el gato y no el ratón que es cazado. Tenia que irse con cuidado porque en un momento menos pensado se terminaría por acostar con Haruka Tenoh y ese no era el plan.

Mientras Haruka acababa de llegar a su departamento, se sentía en las nubes, esa noche le había dado 2 besos a Michiru y que besos, el ultimo casi termina por arrastrarla al auto y hacerla suya. Pero Michiru no era como todas, se había separado de ella en el momento exacto. Michiru Kaioh era diferente a todas. Paso el fin de semana y Haruka había hablado a Michiru al celular sin obtener respuesta, solo un breve mensaje que le mando el cual decía "No me gusta compartir" Y Haruka comprendió que ella no le hablaría hasta que terminara su "relación" con Marian

Cuando Haruka llego al Colegio el lunes vio a lo lejos a Marian que se acercaba a ella furiosa

Marian: ¿POR QUE NO FUI INVITADA AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TU AMIGO HARUKA? DE QUE SE TRATA ESTE DESPRECIO

Haruka: Marian, hola. No es ningún desprecio, como es que quieres que te invite si tu y yo no somos nada

Marian: ¿NADA? DE QUE HABLAS HARUKA SOY TU NOVIA

Haruka: A ver Marian no grites que me estas dejando sin audición, tú y yo no somos novios, jamás te lo pedí cuando comenzamos esto te lo expliqué y tu aceptaste

Marian: ¿Es por la nueva no? Que le ves a esa estúpida, por que te conformas con poco

Haruka: ¡Si me conformara con poco me hubiera quedado contigo! Se acabo la discusión Marian, es mejor terminar esto

Marian: ¿SE TE HACE FACIL TIRARME COMO LO HACES CON OTRAS CHICAS NO? OJALÁ QUE MICHIRU KAIOH TE HAGA LO MISMO

Haruka: Jamás he tirado a nadie como dices tú. Siempre he sido muy sincera con las personas que han estado conmigo y lo sabes más que nadie Marian te dije que no te pediría que fueras mi novia pero que si aun así tu querías estar conmigo de manera intima yo no me negaría te lo dije o no

Marian: Bueno si, pero..

Haruka: Pero nada... Buenos días, que voy tarde a mi clase de Matemáticas.

Toda esa discusión fue observada por una Michiru que acababa de llegar al colegio cuando miro a Haruka discutir con aquella exuberante chica. Y alcanzo a escuchar como Haruka la terminaba y como también esta salía hacia sus clases de Matemáticas. Cuando Marian le vio. Michiru no quería tener problemas pero si la buscaban la encontraban

Marian: ¿Michiru Kaioh? Ten cuidado o terminaras como yo

Michiru: No lo creo, pero gracias por la advertencia

Michiru siguió de largo hacia sus clases bajo la mirada llena de odio de Marian. Haruka llegaba a salón algo alterada

Andrew: Tenoh que pasa, porqué la cara de amargetas

Haruka: Mande a volar a Marian,te crees que me estaba reclamando por que no la invite a lo de tu cumpleaños? Ni que fuera mi novia

Darien: ¿Es que no le explicaste Tenoh de cómo iba a ir esa relación free?

Haruka: Claro que si, le dije claramente que no le pediría fuera mi novia, pero al parecer solita se tomó ese título. Como sea igual iba a terminar esa relación "sexual" con ella

Darien; Uuuy más para mí, Marián no esta tan mal y se ve que es un volcán en la cama

Andrew: ¿Chiba tu no respetas nada no?

Darien: claro que si, respeto a las novias y ex novias de mis amigos, pero como Marian nunca fue oficial por Haruka eso no cuenta

Haruka: Por mi haz lo que quieras Chiba, pero ya siéntate que ahí viene la profesora Naoko

Andrew: ¿Hicieron la tarea que nos dejó no chicos? Por que yo no hice nada, me la pasé tratando de contentar a Mina todo el finde

Darien: La puta madre, no, no hice nada, me la pase con Usagi el sábado y el Domingo Kaolinet me busco y pues ustedes saben

Haruka: Ya,ya coño relajen el esfínter yo traje resuelto todo lo que nos dejó.

Darien: ¡QUE!

Andrew: ¿NOOO? ¿SÍ?

Haruka: No tuve nada que hacer el finde, me estoy portando bien

Andrew: Chiba tócale la frente a Tenoh se me hace que está enferma

Darien: A ver

Haruka: Ya déjense de estupideces ambos, o no les paso las hojas con las ecuaciones resueltas

Darien: Furuhata nuestra rubia ha madurado

Andrew: Yo mas bien creo que se está enamorando

Haruka: ¡BASTA!

Naoko: Que pasa allá atrás,de nuevo Tenoh,Chiba y Furuhata, se ve que les gusto hacer ecuaciones al por mayor

Haruka: ¡!No profesora! Solo comentábamos que estuvieron algo difíciles de resolver, pero se pudieron hacer

Naoko: Mas les vale, déjenme sus hojas de respuesta en la mesa

A la hora del receso Michiru desayunaba una deliciosa ensalada de frutas con yogurt mientras platicaba con Hotaru Tomoe, Usagi Tsukino Y Rei Hino,esta ultima estaba con Michiru y Usagi en dibujo arquitectónico ellas también desayunaban

Rei: ¿Ya supieron la última chica?

Usagi: Que cosa Rei

Rei: Al parecer la guapísima de Haruka Tenoh dejo a Marian Lacross

Michiru se hizo la desentendida pero pensó que no había escuchado mal entonces en la mañana, Haruka había terminado con ella

Hotaru: Que yo sepa no era su novia asi oficial, sino ya saben chicas

Hotaru se sonrojo al decir esto

Michiru: ¿A qué te refieres Hota?

Rei: ¿O sea que solo estaba con ella por sexo?

Usagi se atraganto con el jugo de naranja y comenzó a toser de manera ruidosa, mientras Michiru fruncía el ceño y apretó sus hermosos labios rosados y carnosos en una mueca que parecía de disgusto

Hotaru: Pues si al parecer, ¿Usa estas bien?

Usagi: Si Hota gracias, es solo que, bueno, es que como puede estar una persona con otra solo por sexo, digo yo estoy con Darien por que lo amo y aun así aun… bueno ya saben

Rei y Hotaru intercambiaron una mirada algo cómplice, al parecer sabían algo de Darien, pero ellas no se atreverían a decírselo a la inocente de Usagi

Michiru: Quiere decir Usa que tu y Darién.. ¿Nada de nada?

Usagi se puso roja de vergüenza, pero aun así contesto

Usagi: No claro que no, bueno hay veces que Darien me besa de una manera diferente, y sus manos bueno, bajan a mi pecho y yo me petrifico y me quedo en shock y no sé cómo seguir, entonces él se enoja conmigo, me dice que es mi novio que no me debo de paniquear pero no lo puedo evitar

Michiru: Bueno Usa nadie te debe de obligar hacer algo que no quieres, además si no estas segura el te debe de respetar si tanto te ama

Usagi: Supongo que tienes razón Michi, ¿y tú? Cuéntanos ¿aun eres virgen?

Michiru también se sonrojo, sobre todo al recordar aquel beso con la rubia de ojos verdes, donde estuvo a punto de perder el control

Michiru: Bueno yo, si lo soy. No he tenido nada que ver con nadie, no aun

Rei: Uuuy esta platica se pone interesante, pero cuéntanos Michiru, ¿alguna vez has estado a punto?

Michiru volvió a recordar a Haruka, pues era la primera persona con la que había tenido esa clase de contacto tan íntimo. Con Seiya jamás había hecho eso, nunca. Si al caso un beso de lengua, pero nunca jamás tocarse de esa manera como ella lo había hecho con Haruka, así que opto por mentir, pues no quería decirles a sus amigas que casi lo hace con la susodicha de Haruka Tenoh hacia apenas unos días atrás

Michiru: No, mi novio el de Suiza siempre ha sido correcto en esas cosas y yo se lo agradezco ¿y tú Rei?

Rei: Bueno yo llevo 1 año saliendo con mi vecino, se llama Nicolas Kumada y la verdad sí.. Ya he estado con el

Hotaru: ¿De verdad? ¿Cuéntanos, como se siente?

Todas miraron a Hotaru sorprendidas pues era la mas chica del grupo pero al parecer la más curiosa

Rei: Bueno la primera vez duele un poco, pero después te vas acostumbrando y la verdad que el sexo es lo mas hermoso que puede existir, la sensación que sientes en ese instante chicas es indescriptible

Usagi: Oh vaya, yo le temo al dolor, quizá por eso es que me pongo nerviosa con Darien

Darien: Hola chicas ¿de qué hablan?. Me parece que escuche mi nombre

Darien,Andrew y Haruka acababan de llegar a la mesa donde estaban, de pronto las chicas se pusieron muy nerviosas

Usagi: Hablábamos de.. este..

Hotaru: De la clase con la profesora Naoko, esa mujer es muy estricta y Usa se pone nerviosa en pedirte ayuda en esa materia Darien

Darien: Ah ahora comprendo, bueno a nosotros tampoco nos va muy bien, suerte que Haruka nos salvó hoy

Haruka que no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Michiru desde que llego solo contesto con un

Haruka: ¿Mmm? Si.. Michiru ¿podemos hablar?

Michiru le miro y asintió con la cabeza, se disculpó con las chicas, tomo sus cosas y se fue con Haruka

Michiru: Bien de qué quieres hablar

Haruka: Michiru como bien sabes yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación, Marian era solo una amiga, pero hoy hable con ella para que no se confunda y eso, lo que te quiero decir es que tu y yo podemos salir en plan de conocernos mas

Michiru: Mmm bueno al menos se que no estas con nadie, y esa fue la primera condición que puse. Está bien Haruka, acepto

Haruka: Perfecto, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar hoy?

Michiru: Si, acepto

En ese momento sonó el timbre de clases

Michiru: Bueno pasas por mi a las 7 pm

Haruka: A esa hora sin falta, será nuestra primera cita

Michiru: Nuestra primera cita. Si...

**Fin del Flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Poco a poco esto va tomando forma. Y pronto sabremos porque Michiru le rompera el corazon a nuestra querida y amada Haruka. Nos vemos en los comentarios y pregunten cualquier duda. Habra giros inesperados tambien he! No queria que el capitulo me quedara tan largo. Pero es en agradecimiento a los que les ha gustado la historia. Hasta pronto**


	6. Un posible reencuentro II

**Hola mis lectores. Aqui les traigo la actualizacion de esta otra historia. Espero les guste,dejenme sus comentarios que me gusta leerles.. Bueno sin mas aqui esta**

**DISCLAIMER; TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

* * *

**Capitulo VI **

Michiru: Bien de qué quieres hablar

Haruka: Michiru como bien sabes yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación, Marian era solo una amiga, pero hoy hable con ella para que no se confunda y eso, lo que te quiero decir es que tu y yo podemos salir en plan de conocernos mas

Michiru: Mmm bueno al menos se que no estas con nadie, y esa fue la primera condición que puse. Está bien Haruka, acepto

Haruka: Perfecto, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar hoy?

Michiru: Si, acepto

En ese momento sonó el timbre de clases

Michiru: Bueno pasas por mi a las 7 pm

Haruka: A esa hora sin falta, será nuestra primera cita

Michiru: Nuestra primera cita. Si...

Fin del flashback

Haruka acababa de llegar a su departamento, le había dicho a los chicos que dejarían el póker para otro día, quería tomarse una relajante ducha, y después llevaría a Set a cenar al Kozue uno de los mejores restaurante de Tokio, aparte tenía un lindo recuerdo de aquel lugar. Fue ahí cuando tuvo su primera cita con ella. Los recuerdos estaban tan frescos aun

Flashback

Haruka se había probado varios outfits, hasta que se decidió por un Smart casual utilizando un blazer azul marino, una camisa azul claro, pantalón pegado color blanco y unos mocasines del color del blazer. Parecía realmente un chico muy apuesto. Le habían recomendado al Kozue un restaurante en el piso 40 del Park Hyatt, donde servían un shabu-shabu delicioso quería que ella la pasara bien.

Mientras Michiru se había puesto un hermoso vestido gris de corte A con un escote redondo simétrico, de tejido de encaje sin mangas. Se veía espectacular. Claro se había decidido por ese atuendo después de estar frente al espejo 3 horas. Su maquillaje era natural, y decidió llevar el cabello suelto. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que Ukyo toco su puerta

Ukyo: Srita Kaioh, abajo esta el chico del otro día la está esperando

Michiru: Gracias Ukyo, dile que ya bajo por favor

Ukyo: Como usted diga Srita

Haruka se había encontrado con un hombre imponente, de cabellos exóticos igual que Michiru y supo inmediatamente que era el padre de ella

Satoru: Así que eres amigo de mi hija Michiru, ¿cómo te llamas?

Haruka: Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh señor es un placer conocerlo

Satoru: ¿Tenoh? Mmm ¿que tienes que ver con Osamu Tenoh?

Haruka: Es mi padre

Satoru: ¿Es tu padre? Jajajaja mira que pequeño es el mundo. Tu padre y yo fuimos amigos en la universidad. Tiene tiempo que no se de él, ¿cómo esta?

Haruka se sorprendió que el señor Kaioh fuera amigo de su padre, este jamás se lo había imaginado

Haruka: Bien señor Kaioh, está en estos momentos en un viaje de negocios en Alemania, viene la próxima semana

Satoru: Excelente, dile que me gustaría verle, quizá hagamos negocios en un futuro

Haruka: Claro que si

En ese instante Michiru bajaba por las escaleras, se veía espectacular, como un ángel. Michiru pensaba que Haruka era un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, pues lucia tan sexy en ese atuendo semi formal.

Michiru: Disculpa por la espera Haruka

Haruka: No te preocupes Michiru

El señor Satoru los miraba atentamente y frunció el ceño

Haruka: ¿Nos vamos?

Michiru: Si claro, Papá vuelvo más tarde

Michiru se acercó a su padre para darle un beso, este aprovecho para decirle algo al oído

Satoru: Que no se te olvide Seiya

Michiru le miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

Satoru: Me la cuidas Tenoh

Haruka: Por puesto señor Kaioh no se preocupe

Cuando salieron por la puerta principal Haruka le dijo algo muy lindo a Michiru que le sorprendió gratamente

Haruka: Eres un ángel vestida de esa forma, te ves hermosa Michiru. Todo en ti es perfecto

Michiru: Gracias Haruka también te ves muy guapa igual ..y..

Haruka: ¿Y?

Michiru: ¿Que perfume usas? Es que siempre hueles rico

Dijo una Michiru algo sonrojada

Haruka: El Clive Christian no 1

Michiru: Oh, siempre asociare el olor amaderado contigo

Haruke le miro con ternura infinita y le abrió la puerta de su convertible amarillo

Michiru: ¿A dónde me llevaras?

Haruka: A un lugar que tiene una hermosa vista de la ciudad te gustara

Michiru: ¿Acaso has llevado a otra chica ahí?

Dijo Michiru levantando una ceja y apretando los labios de manera que a Haruka le parecía adorable

Haruka: Claro que no. Eres la primera y única, te gustara, ya veras

El lugar, era lujoso y escogieron una mesa cerca de la ventana donde la vista hacia el monte Fuji era extraordinaria

Michiru: Es muy bonito el lugar,me gusta mucho Haruka

Haruka: Sabia que te encantaría Muñequita

El mesero se acercó para darle las cartas

Haruka: Para mí por favor me traes la especialidad Yuu es decir solomillo de res Wagyu, con brotes de bambú, y salsa de sésamo

Michiru: Para mi Tiramisú de arroz, crêpe de trigo sarraceno con salsa de natillas

Mesero: Les recomendaría para acompañar su cena un vino francés el Domaine Buisson Battault Meursault ¿quizá?

Haruka: Bien, tráelo

Mientras esperaban su comida Haruka no dejaba de mirar a Michiru cosa que la comenzaba a poner nerviosa

Michiru: Que tanto me ves Haruka

Haruka: Perdón Michiru no quiero incomodarte es que te ves hermosa, te traje algo y espero te guste

Michiru: ¿Qué es?

Haruka abrió una cajita de terciopelo roja y la abrió, dentro había un anillo muy lindo con una fecha por dentro

Michiru: Oh Haruka es hermoso, no sé qué decir

Haruka: Deseo que lo lleves puesto siempre, como recordatorio del día que nos conocimos, mira la fecha

Y era correcto tenia grabado perfectamente el 25/06

Michiru: Gracias Haruka

Después de aquello llego su comida y siguieron platicando de todo un poco, de la vida de Michiru en Suiza (omitiendo lo de Seiya) de todos los sueños de Haruka que quería realizar, la cena transcurría muy amena entre risas y silencios cortos

Después de cenar Haruka la llevo recorrer Shibuya pues sabia que ese día que se vieron por primera vez ella no pudo conocerlo por el tráfico infernal que había

Haruka: Que te parece si nos estacionamos y caminamos un rato así bajamos la cena

Michiru: Me parece perfecto

Asi lo hicieron, bajaron del auto y Haruka tomo de las manos a Michiru, cosa que ella acepto. Iban como si fueran 2 novios enamorados caminando hasta que Michiru detuvo su caminar cosa que desconcertó a Haruka. Michiru se paro en puntas y le dio un tierno beso a Haruka, que evidentemente no se lo esperaba

Michiru: Gracias por esta velada, sigamos caminando anda

Michiru recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka y continuaron. Cuando iba a dar las 12 Haruka estacionaba su auto afuera de la casa de Michiru

Haruka: Gracias por aceptar salir Michiru te lo agradezco

Michiru: Gracias a ti por la maravillosa cena, y el regalo, jamás me lo quitare

Acto seguido haruka bajo un poco su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso. Si que Haruka sabia besar de manera apasionada y también de manera inocente como aquel beso que se estaban dando. Se separaron y se despidieron. Cuando Michiru entro a su casa vio que su padre estaba en el salón

Satoru: Como te fue hija

Michiru: Muy bien Papa me la pasé genial, pensé estabas durmiendo

Satoru: Aun no, sabes que no puedo dormir si sé que no estás en casa

Michiru: Bueno, pues ya llegué, buenas noches papi

Michiru le dio un beso a su padre y subió a su recamara, cuando llego sonó su celular insistentemente

Michiru: ¿Qué quieres?

Voz: Saber como te fue en la cita con Haruka Tenoh

Michiru: Sabes que no me gusta que me presionen, y las cosas van al ritmo que yo quiero, es decir sin pausa, pero sin prisa

Voz: Tu y yo tenemos un trato Michiru, si es que quieres el viejo Stradivarius que tiene mi familia

Michiru: Como se nota que eres una persona inculta ese Stradivarius es de colección y no sé cómo rayos paro en manos de tu familia. El violín Lady Blunt para mi vale más que cualquier objeto, me pregunto para que quieren un violín así, si está visto que en tu casa no tienen talento para tocar ningún instrumento. Además, te dije que le pongas precio y te lo pago

Voz: Jajaja te daré ese cacharro pero no vendido, sino regalado con gusto si cumples el trato. ¿lo quieres no?

Michiru: Por supuesto

Voz: Quiero ver a Haruka Tenoh arrastrándose Michiru, sino OLVIDALO

Michiru: Como quieras

Michiru colgó abruptamente. Ella tenia el dinero suficiente como para comprarle el violín a esa persona, pero no, ella no se lo quería vender sino se lo regalaba a cambio claro está de romperle el corazon a un tal Haruka Tenoh el cual en ese tiempo ella no conocía cuando acepto. Pero ya estaba metida en esto y el Stradivarius seria de ella. Volteo a ver el anillo que Haruka le había regalado y dijo

Michiru: Lo siento. No me puedo enamorar de ti...

Después se durmió así vestida como estaba, con una lagrima solitaria cayendo por su mejilla

Fin del Flashback

Michiru acababa de llegar a su departamento y realmente se sentía cansada, solo quería meterse en la ducha e ir a la cama, pues al dia siguiente le esperaría un dia podría decirse difícil. Cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó

Michiru: Si?

Seiya: Amor soy yo

Michiru: Seiya que haces aquí

Seiya: ¿Te dije que pasaría por ti para ir a cenar no?

Michiru: Pensé que ya no querías salir después de la discusión de la tarde

Seiya: También venia por eso, quería pedirte disculpas amor, y decirte que te juro que no volverá a pasar, eres especial para mi Michiru, eres el amor de mi vida. La vida misma para mi

Michiru: Oh Seiya..

Seiya se acerco a ella y la beso, era un beso como si Seiya quisiera demostrarle miles de cosas en ello, era un beso ahogante

Michiru: Seiya. Está bien, solo déjame que tome una ducha rápida, me vista y vamos

Seiya: Si amor, tomate el tiempo que quieras, te espero aquí en el salón

Michiru: Si amor. No tardo

Seiya recorrido el departamento de Michiru, era hermoso, femenino y tenía su olor que a Seiya tanto le excitaba. Tenia pinturas hechas por ella misma decorando su pared y en una caja de vidrio había un violín hermoso. Se notaba que Valia una fortuna. Tenía una belleza cautivadora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Del otro lado de la ciudad Haruka salía en su Pagani hacia el departamento de Setsuna, pues le había prometido que cenarían juntos. Llego y le hablo al móvil para que esta bajara

Haruka: Wow que hermosa te ves Set, sino fueras mi amiga te ligo he

Setsuna: Tu no te quedas atrás guapa. ¿Vamos?

Haruka: Vámonos

Llegaron al Kozue y Haruka se puso algo seria

Setsuna: ¿Que pasa Haru?

Haru: Nada Set de pronto vinieron a mis ciertos recuerdos, pero nada importante, ven

Haruka la tomo de la mano y el capitán los llevo hasta su mesa, que era una también pegada a la ventana como aquella vez. El mesero se acerco y les dio el menú

Haruka: ¿Set me permites sugerirte?

Setsuna: Claro guapa dime

Haruka: Escoge de la orden Shun ahí encontraras el Solomillo de ternera Yonezawa. "shabu-shabu" es delicioso nadie lo hace más rico que aquí

Set: Esta bien Haru, me traes la sugerencia que me dio esta hermosura de persona

Mesero: Perfecto, ¿y usted que pedirá?

Haruka: Para mi por favor Sashimi de atún dorado y langostinos

Mesero: Muy bien ¿y de tomar?

Haruka: Te lo dejo a tu elección Set

Setsuna: Mmm a ver se me antoja una burbujeante Champagne

Haruka: ¿Excelente cuál?

Setsuna: A ver déjame ver la carta de licores. Tráenos un Dom Pérignon Vintage 2009

Mesero: Excelente elección

Setsuna: Gracias

Mesero: Enseguida vuelvo con sus ordenes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un Maseratti rojo se estacionaba en el Park Hyatt y a Michiru se le puso un nudo en la garganta, era el mismo lugar donde había tenido su primera cita con Haruka

Seiya: Amor nunca hemos venido aquí y me lo han recomendado mucho

Dijo Seiya cuando le abrió la puerta del auto a su novia y le tomo de la mano

Michiru; Si es lindo el lugar

Seiya: Vamos cariño

Ambos subieron al piso donde estaba el Kozue y a Michiru se le vinieron los recuerdos uno tras otro, el capitán los llevo a su mesa y se acerco a ellos un mesero para darle las cartas sin saber que a unas mesas mas a la izquierda estaba Haruka y Setsuna platicando esperando sus ordenes

Seiya: Para mi Tofu triturado con calamares por favor y para la srita un...

Michiru: Seiya yo puedo escoger por mí, gracias

Seiya: Esta bien amor, perdón

Michiru: A mí por favor un Tiramisú de arroz, crêpe de trigo sarraceno con salsa de natillas

Dijo sin ver la carta cosa que desconcertó a Seiya

Seiya: Como supiste que había eso en el menú

Michiru: Bueno, Hotaru me dijo que viene mucho a este resto con Andrew

Mintió para no tener que discutir por 3 vez con Seiya

Seiya: Ah, entiendo, bueno de tomar tráenos un

Michiru: Para mi jugo, yo no tomo

Seiya: Esta bien para ella su jugo para mi un vino te lo dejo a tu elección

Haruka estaba platicando con Set amenamente de todo un poco, recordando el tiempo que vivio fuera de Japón y no entendía como es que había tardado tanto en volver aquel país que si bien no era donde había nacido si lo había adoptado como suyo. Setsuna se disculpó con Haruka iría al tocador para refrescarse antes de tomar la cena

Por otro lado Seiya hablaba con Michiru con respecto a la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A cosa que ella no quería tocar para evitar discutir, tenia ganas de cenar de manera tranquila así que decidió salirse por la tangente

Michiru: ¿Amor me disculpas? Voy al tocador

Seiya: Si está bien amor

Michiru se levanto y cuando se dio la vuelta le vio. ¡Dios era Haruka! Ahí delante de ella,se veía tan imponente, guapísima incluso más que antes si eso pudiera ser posible. Su cabello lo tenia ligeramente mas largo llevaba un pequeño pendiente en su oreja derecha, vestía con blazer negro y camina blanca, con pantalones de vestir pegados como solía usarlo color negro también. Estaba distraída platicando con el mesero que acababa de llegar. Michiru miro hacia atrás rogando que Seiya no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero este revisaba su teléfono móvil. Y Michiru paso rápidamente por donde estaba Haruka rumbo al tocador.

Cuando entro puso sus manos en el lavabo y comenzó a respirar rápido, se estaba hiperventilando, cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro

Setsuna: ¿Srita Está bien? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Michiru volteo a mirar a la persona que le había puesto la mano, era una chica muy guapa, morena de ojos granates, se veía era extranjera, pero hablaba muy bien Japones

Michiru: Oh si,si estoy bien muchas gracias, todo bien

Setsuna le dio una sonrisa amable el cual Michiru respondió de la misma forma

Setsuna: Que bien Srita, bueno con permiso

Michiru: Es propio Srita y gracias

Setsuna salió del tocador y se fue a sentar con Haruka la cual ya estaba comiendo

Setsuna: ¡Hey porque no me esperaste! ¡!Que mala¡

Haruka la miro con ojitos tiernos y le respondió

Haruka: Perdón Set, realmente moria de hambre y tu tardabas

Setsuna: Bueno es que cuando estaba saliendo del tocador vi a una chica que se veía mal y le pregunte si le podía ayudar, pero al parecer estaba todo bien

Haruka: ¿Ah sí? Bueno, quizá discutió con alguien, bueno, pero como sea tu siempre tan amable y tan linda, por eso te quiero Set

Setsuna se sonrojo cosa que pasó desapercibida para Haruka que estaba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana

Michiru estaba en un dilema

1.- si volvía a sentarse con Seiya tendría que pasar al lado de Haruka y seguramente le vería, pues por el color de su cabello que no era para nada común sabría que era ella.

2.- Si Haruka no le veía en cualquier momento Seiya se daría cuenta de que Haruka estaba en el mismo restaurante y no quería discutir más con el, no al menos eso día

Asi que opto por salir del restaurante y llamar a Seiya al celular rogando que este no se diera cuenta de la presencia de Haruka. Asi que salió, bajo del edificio y se comunico con Seiya que estaba esperándola un poco preocupado por que no regresaba del tocador y ya habían servido la cena, cuando su celular vibro

Seiya: Amor ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué me llamas al móvil? ¿Estás bien?

Michiru: Si seiya lo que pasa es que me comencé a sentir mal y tuve que bajar del edificio estoy en la planta baja

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿Pero que tienes? ¿Qué te duele? Voy para allá, solo pago y bajo

Michiru: Si,te espero

Seiya llamo al mesero y pidió la cuenta. Una lástima porque lo que pidió se veía riquísimo, pero primero estaba su novia. Cuando este se levanto de la mesa agarro su móvil porque le estaba entrando otra llamada por eso no se dio cuenta que paso al lado de Haruka, pero esta última le vio, aunque no estaba segura que fuera Seiya. Setsuna se dio cuenta de que Haruka volteaba a ver fijamente la puerta del restaurante

Setsuna: ¿Pasa algo Haru?

Haruka: ¿Qué? Nono Set. Es solo que me pareció ver a alguien, pero no creo quizá me confundí

Setsuna: A quien Haru

Haruka: No,no a nadie, digo no creo que las ratas vuelen a este piso

Setsuna lo miro desconcertada, pero dejo el tema por la paz

Mientras tanto Seiya hablaba con Thomas McArthur dueño de ASEMCONS la constructora donde Seiya Kou tenia acciones por debajo del agua

Seiya: Dime Thomas que pasa

Thomas: ¿Como que pasa Seiya? Si te vendí algunas acciones en un precio menor de lo que verdaderamente valen para que tuvieras presencia en la junta de ASEMCONS fue porque nos prometiste contratos millonarios con Neptun Corporations y hasta ahorita no ha PASADO NADA

Seiya: Te dije que no estuvo en mis manos Thomas, jamás pensé que mi suegro le daría la licitación a CONTOK

Thomas: Me estoy comenzando a desesperar Seiya lo de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A era un excelente proyecto nos iba a quedar una millonada de eso y lo sabes

Seiya: ¿Por qué crees que no estoy de humor? Pero no te preocupes dame tiempo, vendrán mas proyectos y ASEMCONS será la encargada

Thomas: Mas te vale Seiya,por tu bien más te vale

Seiya: Bueno te dejo ya porque estoy con mi novia

Thomas: Estamos en contacto Kou

Seiya: Si

Seiya colgó y se acercó a su novia la vio algo pálida y afligida, realmente no sabía el por qué estaba un poco descompuesta

Seiya: ¿Amor que paso?

Michiru: Me comencé a sentir un poco indispuesta Seiya y la verdad tengo mucha jaqueca

Seiya: Siento que es por el trabajo, tu padre pone mucha carga en ti, con respeto a lo de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A amor solo quiero decirte que te apoyare

Michiru lo miro algo sorprendida, ella jamás hubiera pensando escuchar esas palabras de Seiya, pero le agrado que al menos diera por muerta esa discusión

Seiya: Te llevo al departamento amor, ¿vamos?

Michiru: Si

Ambos subieron al Maseratti de Seiya, cuando este vio un hermoso Pagani estacionado a unos metros. Michiru al ver que su novio no arrancaba volteo a ver a dónde el miraba

Seiya: Mira esa belleza Michiru, solo en mis sueños podría tenerlo, aparte que vale millonada solo hacen pocas unidades en el mundo

Michiru: Es un auto bonito

Seiya: Es mas que bonito amor, es PEREFECTO, pero algún día, ya verás que algún día tendré uno

Michiru lo miro inquieta, nunca le había gustado esa vena ambiciosa de Seiya, a pesar que había nacido en una familia acomodada Seiya siempre quería más y más, era soberbio y no tenía aquella sencillez que tanto caracterizaba a Haruka. Y eso que la familia Tenoh cuadruplicaba la fortuna de los Kou aun así jamás vio altivez ni ambición por tener mas en Haruka. Haruka otra vez ella, Michiru miro hacia arriba y sabia que ella estaba ahí. ¿Pero con quien había ido? Con sus padres quizá o tal vez con sus amigos. Ella no tuvo valor para quedarse. Esperaba que a la mañana siguiente lo tuviera

Seiya: Amor te estoy hablando

Michiru cayo en cuenta que Seiya había arrancado y le preguntaba algo que ella no escucho por ir pensando en aquella rubia

Michiru: Perdóname, no te escuche, es que me duele mucho la cabeza

Seiya: Por eso mismo te decía que vayamos a una farmacia a comprar alguna aspirina amor

Michiru: Esta bien si

Seiya: ¿Si sabes que te amo verdad?

Michiru: Lo se Seiya,perdón por arruinar la cena

Seiya: No amor, no arruinaste nada, si tú te sientes indispuesta ni hablar, tú bienestar es primero

* * *

**Vamos a dejarlo hasta aqui. De lo bueno poco XD.. Que malo nos resulto Seiya no? Y Haruka tuvo a su lado a Michiru y no la vio..**

**Que cobarde nuestra turquesa,ella que se muere por ver a Haruka y que esta la vea igual. Esperemos que cuando se vuelvan a ver ella ya tenga mas valor..**

**Bueno saludos a todos**


	7. Te amo

**Hola! Vengo con nuevo capitulo de esta historia de amor,desamor,intrigas y buen humor. Espero les guste a todos,por favor dejenme sus review y diganme que les parecio este capi.. Se vienen cosas interesantes para la historia.. Voy a responder a algunos comentarios.**

**Osaka: No andas muy mal en tus suposiciones de quien sera la voz con la cual Michiru tiene tratos**

**Maryels: Seiya siempre ha tenido serios problemas de ira y de inseguridad, y eso que aun no lees lo mardito que se portara a lo largo de la historia,le odiaras mas creeme**

**Pablo395: Set esta muy enamorada de Haru quiza no se tal vez si se lo confiesa Haruka podia mirarla de otra forma**

**Valeria Hudson: Trato de actualizar cada semana, a veces cuando tengo tiempo libre en menos dias,pero no te preocupes yo no acostumbro a dejar inconclusa mis historias**

**No sean timidos a mis lectores anonimos,pregunten.. Es mas si la historia sigue asi de bien y ustedes activos,comenzare a recibir sugerencias de como quieren que siga el rumbo de la historia.. Sin mas les dejo con la lectura**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.. Ustedes disfruten mientras ella nos deja jugar con sus personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

**_En el capitulo anterior_**

_Michiru: Esta bien si_

_Seiya: ¿Si sabes que te amo verdad?_

_Michiru: Lo se Seiya,perdón por arruinar la cena_

_Seiya: No amor, no arruinaste nada, si tú te sientes indispuesta ni hablar, tú bienestar es primero_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en el restaurante Setsuna se reía de todas las ocurrencias de Haruka y sus amigos en la época que estuvo en el MUGEN los problemas en el que se metieron y mas

Setsuna: ¡Ustedes 3 si que eran un caos he!

Haruka: Algo asi Set

Setsuna: La noche es hermosa Haru, pero creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo

Haruka: Si, por un momento lo había olvidado

Setsuna le agarro las manos, de una manera cariñosa y dijo

Setsuna: Tu podrás, como siempre lo has hecho

Haruka: Gracias Set y teniéndote a mi lado yo siento que puedo todo

Setsuna se sonrojo, jamás Haruka le había dicho tal cosa, y de pronto se sentía en las nubes y no por el piso en el que estaban cenando sino por las palabras de Haruka, le amo desde que le conoció, y no porque Haruka fuera absurdamente guapa, sino por lo que tenia dentro de ella, valores como la lealtad, el respeto y más, por su calidez humana, ella no entendía como esa chica la tal Michiru Kaioh pudo romperle el corazon a alguien tan especial como Haruka Tenoh, pero muy en el fondo se lo agradecía, porque gracias a eso ella la conoció.

Haruka dejo a Set en la puerta de su edificio y siguió a su propio departamento, cenar en el Kozue le trajo recuerdos. Pero Setsuna había alejado tales pensamientos, cuándo llego a su casa se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Entonces volvió a evocar el recuerdo de Michiru

Flashback

Darien y Andrew ya esperaban a Haruka fuera de la escuela

Andrew: ¿Como se fue ayer en la cita con esa muñequita de porcelana?

Darien: ¿Ya pisaste segunda base con ella? ¿o de plano ya la tercera?

Haruka los miro de forma asesina

Haruka: Andrew soy la única persona que le puede decir muñequita a mi muñequita y Darien no todas son Kaolinet o Eudial

Darién: Bueno eso ni hablar, pregúntamelo a mí, que desde que inicio el ciclo escolar ando con Usagi y no mas no suelta ya me estoy desesperando

Andrew: Que hijo de puta eres Chiba, pobre chica

Darién: A ver tu mejor de callas que estas peor que yo, mina tampoco te ha dado nada

Andrew: Bueno no, pero es por qué quiero que ella sepa que yo la amo y no estoy con ella para que me suelte como tú con usagi

Darien: Buuu que cursi y aburrido Furuhata

Haruka: Andrew tiene razón Darien,yo realmente cuando estoy como con Michiru se me olvida todo, y mi interés por ella va más allá de lo físico. Creo que... Amigos creoquemeestoyenamorando

Darien y Andrew: ¡QUE! NO TE ESCUCHAMOS TENOH

Darien: Habla más despacio

Andrew: Y separa las palabras por favor

Haruka los miro tan roja como manzana, respiro y dijo

Haruka: Creo que me estoy enamorando

Darien y Andrew: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡

Darien: Furuhata saca el móvil y graba eso, esto tiene que pasar a la posteridad

Andrew: Jajajaja ahora si me vas a comprender porque a pesar de todo no puedo dejar a Mina

Darien: Bueno Furuhata es que lo tuyo es masoquismo, esa chica NO TE QUIERE

Haruka: Por favor no comiencen a discutir tan temprano

Darien: Bien Tenoh, entonces hazla tu novia

Haruka: No es tan fácil Chiba. Ella al parecer tiene una relación con alguien en Suiza

Darien: Bueno, aunque asi sea, está en Suiza el tipo y tu estas aquí con ella en Japón

Andrew: Punto para Chiba, eso es cierto, aunque si ella salió contigo, no creo que quiera mucho al tipo que dejo en Suiza. Además, eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para ti a la hora de querer ligarte a alguien

Haruka: Michiru es diferente a todas amigos, ella es especial, cuando estoy con ella siento que el tiempo no existe,es como si tuviera la sensación de flotar, me comprenden?

Andrew: Yo si

Darien: La verdad nada mas de escucharte hablar asi Tenoh,me da pereza..

En eso la profesora Naoko llego y los chicos tuvieron que callarse de golpe, porque realmente no querían enfadarle y que les dejara tarea.

Por otro lado Michiru se encontraba en la cafetería del colegio. No había asistido su profesor de la primera hora y por lo tanto tenia tiempo libre. Ella dialogaba con Rei y Usagi

Rei: Oye Michiru,para que te quería la guapísima de Haruka Tenoh ayer he?

Usagi: Si cuentanos Michi

Michiru: Bueno,es que quería invitarme a salir y eso

Usagi: ¡QUE!

Rei: Me imagino que te negaste, ¿verdad? Digo no es por mal rollo, pero Haruka Tenoh es la persona mas mujeriega del mundo

Michiru: Al contrario, acepte

Usagi: Rei tiene razón, debes de tener cuidado con Haruka, ya sé que es guapísima, elegante e imponente pero muy calavera

Rei miro a Usagi y le dijo

Rei: Oye hablas tan bien de Tenoh que parece que te gusta

Usagi: ¡Como crees! Ella es la mejor amiga de mi Darien, solo digo lo que todo mundo sabe Rei, que Haruka es muy guapa

Michiru las miro de una forma seria y levanto su ceja tan característico de ella, mordió sus labios cuando sintió vibrar su móvil

Michiru: Esperen chicas un momento

Michiru se levanto y camino unos metros más, alcanzó que Rei comenzaba a discutir con Usagi

Voz: Veo que no tienes clases, ojalá y estés pensando muy bien en el siguiente paso que darás para que Tenoh siga comiendo de tus manos

Michiru: ¿De nuevo tu? Te dije que no me gusta que me presionen. ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer?

Voz: Jajaja hay Kaioh, realmente tengo mucho que hacer, pero si te hablo es tan solo para recordarte el trato que hemos, hecho y lo hare cada vez que lo considere

Michiru: Oh si claro. Me pregunto que tanto te hizo Haruka para que le odies tanto

Voz: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, limítate a cumplir nuestro trato, que tengas lindo día querida

Aquella voz sonaba amarga, esa persona debe de ser tan infeliz que se complace en hacer daño a otra persona sin mirar atrás, fueron las palabras que Michiru pensó, pero ella misma era la herramienta ideal para realizar aquello, ella se había prestado para aquella infamia. Michiru se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando su móvil volvió a sonar,asi que pensó que era esa voz de nuevo que tanto dolor de cabeza le daba, tomo el móvil y sin ver dijo

Michiru: Ahora que quieres

Seiya: ¿Hey amor? ¿Porque me hablas asi?

Michiru: ¿Seiya?

Seiya: Si amor, ¿quién pensabas que era?

Michiru: Nadie en particular amor, que milagro

Seiya: Bueno, es que quería darte tu espacio para que te acostumbraras a tu nueva residencia, además de que te hable porque te tengo una sorpresa

Michiru: Sí? Que es

Seiya: Bueno si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa, pero es algo que se te gustara. Como sea, quiero que sepas que te extraño

Michiru: Yo también Seiya

Y era cierto, Michiru extrañaba a Seiya,pero no era porque fuera su novio, sino porque realmente Seiya siempre había estado con ella desde niños. Era mas bien costumbre.

Seiya: Dime cuanto me extrañas

Michiru: Te extraño como no tienes idea

Lo que Michiru no sabia es que Haruka estaba detrás de ella escuchándola, ya que había pedido permiso para salir a tomar un poco de agua, y cuando escucho a Michiru decirle eso a alguien con la que estaba hablando por teléfono simplemente le helo la sangre. Michiru se volteo y su sonrisa se esfumo por arte de magia

Michiru: Bueno me tengo que ir después te hablo ¿si?

Seiya: Michiru espera

Michiru colgó sin mas y miro a Haruka seriamente

Michiru: ¿No te han dicho que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto?

Haruka: ¿A quien le decias que lo extrañas?

Michiru: Haruka creo que eso no te debe de importar

Haruka: Pero me importa dime a quien le decías eso

Haruka estaba poniéndose furiosa, jamás había sentido esa sensación terrible, es como si algo le aprisionara el pecho y no le dejara respirar bien mientras la mente de Michiru trabaja a mil,no podía decirle que hablaba con Seiya,porque entonces todo su avance se pondría en peligro

Michiru: Haruka no me gusta que escuchen mis conversaciones y tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones, pero te voy a responder, hablaba con una muy buena amiga de Suiza

Haruka le miro fijamente como escrutándola pero le creyó

Haruka: A pensé que era…

Michiru: ¿Quién?

Haruka: No nadie olvídalo y quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención escuchar tu llamada, es solo que venía a buscar agua para tomar y te vi cuando me acerque te escuche, perdón..

Michiru se acerco a Haruka la tomo de las manos y se la llevo al patio del colegio que estaba vacío pues todos estaban en clases y se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Michiru volvió a mirar a Haruka intensamente e hizo algo que realmente no esperaba Haruka. La beso,era un beso suave,dulce, un beso que se fue tornando apasionado cuando la misma Michiru introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar con la de Haruka. Y Haruka,ella simplemente estaba que no se lo creía,esa sensación increíble que JAMAS había sentido por nadie le llenaba el alma. No había duda Haruka Tenoh había sucumbido y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Michiru Kaioh y Haruka sabia que desde ese entonces ya no podía vivir sin ella.. Con mucho esfuerzo se separaron Haruka la miro también de una forma intensa y se lo dijo

Haruka: Michiru se mi novia

Michiru: Haruka..

Haruka: Se que hay alguien en Suiza,pero termina con esa persona,y se mi novia por favor. Yo.. Michiru me he enamorado de ti como jamás pensé

Michiru al escuchar eso sintió algo hermoso dentro de ella, como si hubiera encontrado el complemento de su alma. Se sintió plena,feliz, por que ella también sentía.. NO! Ella no podía haberse enamorado de Haruka Tenoh,pues ella era solo un medio para conseguir lo que quería.. Entonces

Michiru: Haruka dame tiempo para terminar mi relación,la que tengo con este chico en Suiza,dame esta semana si?

Haruka: Esta bien,si.. Claro,yo te dare lo que me pides Michi

Fin del flashback

Haruka se despertó transpirando, había soñado con Michiru,y en el dia que le confeso que le amaba. Pero que tonta había sido, como es que ella había caído en eso.. Se levanto de su cama y vio el reloj que descansaba en su buro. Eran las 6:30 am. Y ese día seria largo, ese dia vería a la causante de su sueño anterior,a la mujer que le arruino la vida, ese día se reencontraría con Michiru Kaioh después de años.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michiru no había podido dormir nada,desde que Seiya le había ido a dejar a su departamento ella se la paso con un terrible insomnio,ver de nuevo a Haruka,su Haruka ver lo terriblemente guapa que se veía,con ese aire desenfadado,con esa seguridad que tanto le caracterizaba la había dejado mal. Y ella era una cobarde por que no se había atrevido acercarse a ella. Pero es que tenia miedo,si,miedo a ser rechazada, pero no podía huir,porque la veris en un par de horas mas. Asi que se levanto de su cama,se metio a la ducha y busco en su vestidor el mejor outfit para ese dia, ella se tenia que ver hermosa,al punto de que Haruka no dejara de mirarla.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruka se había vestido, se veía guapa muy guapa realmente, se había puesto su perfume de siempre y unos lentes oscuros que la hacían lucir imponente,agarro su móvil y llamo

Haruka: Buenos días hermosa

Setsuna: Hola corazon.. Como amaneciste, estas nerviosa?

Haruka: No set,no lo estoy,hoy me siento con una seguridad como nunca antes,además si alguien debería sentir nervios o incomodidad es otra persona,claro si esa persona tuviera emociones o sentimientos,creo que no

Setsuna: Bueno,entonces te veo en CONTOK para que me cuentes como va el proyecto

Haruka: Si esta bien,pero después querre que como mi asistente estes en lo de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A

Setsuna: Claro que si corazon,sabes que si, que tengas un hermoso dia

Haruka: Gracias linda,te veo al rato va?

Setsuna: Si amor

A Setsuna le había salido del alma eso ultimo, y se puso roja,gracias a los cielos que no tenia a Haruka enfrente sino se moriría de vergüenza, pero para su buena o mala fortuna Haruka no noto esa última palabra y colgó.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Michiru se veía hermosa, radiante, era una muñeca en toda regla. Se veía al espejo a cada instante... Tomo su bolso y se disponía a salir cuando en la puerta se encontró a Seiya

Michiru: Seiya, que haces aquí tan temprano

Seiya: Amor, quería darte una sorpresa, iré contigo a la obra

Michiru: ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

Seiya: Si amor claro, ¿vamos?

Michiru no quería que Seiya fuera con ella, pero si le decía que no se iba a ver mal, pues al final Seiya era parte de Neptun Corporations y si él quería ir nadie se lo podía negar. Bajaron al estacionamiento, Seiya le abrió la puerta de su auto, Michiru entro, después Seiya se iba a subir igual cuando su móvil vibro

Thomas: Necesito que vengas inmediatamente a ASECONS

Seiya: Thomas en este momento no puedo

Thomas: Pues cancela todo lo que tengas que hacer, pero yo te quiero ahorita en la empresa

Le colgó la llamada. Seiya maldijo por lo bajo y entro a su auto

Seiya: Amor no podre acompañarte, me acaba de hablar mi Padre por un problema que tiene

Michiru: ¿Pero esta todo bien?

Seiya: Si amor, perdón, yo quería acompañarte pero no podre, pero si quieres al rato paso por ti para ir almorzar

Michiru: Si está bien

Ambos se despidieron con un beso mas que de ganas a Michiru le supo forzado, y vio como su novio se alejaba Michiru sonrió feliz, entonces ella tomo su auto se subió y arranco. En unos minutos más, vería de nuevo a Haruka Tenoh, veía aquella rubia que le había quitado su paz desde hacia años

* * *

**Nos vemos en la proxima actuaizacion he! No se la pierdan**


	8. Reencuentro

**Hey.. Buen dia a todos mis lectores fieles. Vengo con la actualizacion de la historia. Deseandoles un lindo fin de semana y que se la pasen bien.. Sin mas no les quito el tiempo y aqui esta.. Saludos**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Seiya: Amor no podre acompañarte, me acaba de hablar mi Padre por un problema que tiene_

_Michiru: ¿Pero esta todo bien?_

_Seiya: Si amor, perdón, yo quería acompañarte, pero no poder, pero si quieres al rato paso por ti para ir almorzar_

_Michiru: Si está bien_

_Ambos se despidieron con un beso mas que de ganas a Michiru le supo forzado, y vio como su novio se alejaba Michiru sonrió feliz, entonces ella tomo su auto se subió y arranco. En unos minutos más, vería de nuevo a Haruka Tenoh, veía aquella rubia que le había quitado su paz desde hacia años_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Flashback**

Haruka se encontraba tocando su amado piano en su departamento, lo hacia siempre que se sentía con nervios o con ansiedad. Le había propuesto a Michiru que fuera su novia y ella le había pedido tiempo. Bueno ella se lo estaba dando su espacio. Pero a cada día que pasaba más nerviosa se ponía. ¿Y si al final ella le decía que no? Diablos, nadie nunca le había dicho que no, pero cabía la posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Sumando a que después de que le propuso ser su novia no había podido hablar con Michiru,pues respetaría lo que le pidió TIEMPO.

Michiru se encontraba en su casa pintando muy tranquilamente, obviamente ya había decidido que le diría a Haruka. Tan solo estaba dándole largas para que esta no se sintiera tan segura de ella misma. Ese plan le gustaba. Su móvil sonó, Michiru vio el número, frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos, para después contestar con exasperación

Michiru: Dime

Voz: Que información me tienes

Michiru: Haruka me dijo que me ama

Voz: ¿QUE? JAJAJAAJA Por que no me lo habías comunicado ESTO ES GENIAL

Michiru: Por que no puedo hablarte de cada cosa que Haruka me diga... ¿O si? Tu solo buscas un fin y es hacer daño

Voz: ¿Que pasa Kaoih te escucho como indecisa, no será que Tenoh te está comenzando a interesar?

Michiru: ¿QUE? ¿ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA, SE TE OLVIDA QUE TENGO NOVIO?

Voz: Ya,ya no te excites, es que te escuchas como arrepentida y en esto ya no hay vuelta atrás

Michiru: Por que no mejor me vendes el maldito violín y se acabó esto,te puedo dar el triple de lo que a tu familia le costo

Voz: No.. Y lo sabes bien. Te estas arrepintiendo verdad

Michiru: Bueno es que Tenoh no se me hace una mala persona así como tú me lo pintaste, tu me lo describiste como un monstruo sin corazon y sin sentimiento y yo acepte el reto. 1.- Por el violín obviamente y 2.- Porque odio a las personas que solo utilizan y...

Voz: Y te estas convirtiendo en la segunda opción

Michiru: Si y odio esa sensación

Voz. Haruka no merece tu consideración, además de que aquí todos ganamos

Michiru: ¿Cómo es eso?

Voz: Asi es, Yo gano mi venganza, tú el violín y Haruka una lección

Michiru: Que frialdad, bueno, como sea, hablare hoy con Haruka

Voz: De que

Michiru: Es que también me propuso ser su novia

Voz: Y POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO ESO TAMPOCO

Michiru: Bueno ya te dije el porqué, tú solo quieres el resultado final ¿no? Sin importar que es lo que haga

Voz: Mmm

Michiru: Bueno te dejo, tengo que llamar a Haruka

Michiru colgó, estaba muy nerviosa en llamar a Haruka pero ya no había vuelta atrás tenia que seguir adelante, además ella había buscado esa situación. Quizá ya no había tiempo para arrepentimiento, estaba metida hasta el fondo y tenía que seguir adelante, buscó en sus contactos el número de Haruka y llamo

Haruka se sobresaltó cuando escucho el sonido de su celular, pues después de tocar un poco el piano que siempre le relajaba se había levantado para hacer un poco de ejercicio, cuándo vio que era Michiru, Dios era ella,la estaba hablando. Miles de preguntas se le acumularon en la mente. ¿Es que ya le tenía una respuesta? ¿Aceptaría? Si ella no aceptaba Haruka se sentiría destrozada

Haruka: Michiru! Hola

Michiru: Hola Haru,tenemos que vernos

Haruka: Claro voy a tu casa

Michiru: No es necesario yo voy a tu departamento

Haruka: ¿Segura?

Michiru: Claro, estoy allá en media hora

**Fin del flashback**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Michiru acababa de llegar a la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A estaba muy nerviosa, rayos parecía una nenita de 15 apunto de ver a su crush, tenía que tener valor, no podía temblar más sin embargo sentía como sus piernas lo hacían, quería irse de ahí,pero Michiru Kaioh jamás haría eso así que salió del auto y entro…

Haruka estaba atrapada en el tráfico, odiaba llegar tarde sobre todo ese día que la volvería a ver, las manos le transpiraban, tenia ansiedad, y toda la seguridad que le había dicho a Set hacia unos minutos se habían ido al mismo diablo. Tenía que controlarse, llegaría en unos minutos mas

Michiru entro y saludo a todos los trabajadores que ahí estaban y vio a lo lejos a Andrew Furuhata y se acercó a saludar

Michiru: ¡Andrew!

Andrew: ¡Michiru! Que gusto verte

Michiru: Lo mismo digo, pero como, ¿tú serás el encargado del proyecto?

Andrew: ¿He? No, no yo tan solo vine a saludar a.. A mira acaba de llegar

Michiru volteo y le vio. Madre de todos los santos era Haruka, se veía con un porte que jamás se lo había vuelto a ver a otra persona en el mundo, con esa mirada altiva y seria con ese caminar seguro y ese aire de rebeldía tan característico de ella, su cabello rubio y ondulado era como si Michiru estuviera viendo una aparición. Haruka Tenoh era un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas

Mientras en la mente de Haruka todo corría a mil revoluciones, llego aparco el auto y entro rápido, odiaba llegar tarde realmente lo odiaba. Cuando al fondo del lobby de la torre estaba su amigo Andrew hablando con... Diablos con Michiru Kaioh tan hermosa como antes o incluso más, llevaba el cabello suelto y cuando volteo a mirarle cayo rendida ante su belleza, sus ojos hay tan azules y profundos, sus labios carnosos con un leve carmín, su pequeña cintura, sus piernas largas y esa sonrisilla tan de Michiru. Rayos Tenoh contrólate

Haruka llego a donde ellos estaban y la expresión de Andrew era sumamente de expectación y de diversión mientras que Haruka y Michiru se mirararon largamente, Haruka tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues delante de ella estaba la mujer que más daño le había causado y la que mas había amado, se veía bellísima pero para Haruka ella era una belleza perversa y mala mujer, apretó la mandíbula fuertemente para tener control de sus actos

¡Mientras Michiru sentía el corazon a punto de salir del pecho, Haruka su Haruka estaba ahí! Delante de ella, con su olor a madera y cítrico, como había echado de menos su aroma, sus ojos tan verdes que le miraban de una forma que a Michiru le dolio, era una mezcla de odio quizá mezclado con indiferencia, ella quería abrazar a Haruka y decirle cuanto la había extrañado y el cielo era testigo de eso de las noches que ella se había quedado dormida llorando.. Habían pasado 2 minutos largos mirándose una y la otra hasta que Andrew carraspeo

Andrew: Mmgg

Haruka: Buenos días

Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Michiru

Michiru: Buenos días

Le tomo la mano y en ese instante fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, era como si una corriente eléctrica les hubiera tocado desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro. A Haruka le sentó mal realmente sentir aquello y retiro rápido la mano después del apretón. Michiru veía oscuro seguro se desmayaría de un momento a otro, no podía con sus emociones

Haruka: Disculpe la tardanza había mucho trafico

Michiru: Entiendo no te preocupes

Haruka: Andrew no sabía que mi Padre te había mandado

Andrew: ¿He? No, no Haru, solo vine a desearte suerte en tu primer proyecto de regreso a Japón

Haruka: Oh, gracias

Andrew: Bueno Michiru me dio mucho gusto saludarte

Michiru: Lo mismo digo Andrew

Andrew: Que tengan ambos un lindo día

Dijo esto dándole una sonrisilla socarrona a Haruka, esta solo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, Andrew se fue de ahí y a Haruka le daba ganas de gritarle para que se quedara. Si tan solo Set estuviera ahí, pero no. Ella misma la había mandando a la oficina en CONTOK y Haruka quería salir corriendo

A Michiru le entro un valor nunca antes sentido y le dijo

Michiru: Como has estado

¿Como he estado? ¿Es en serio? Fueron años lejos de los suyos por su causa, fueron tiempos difíciles, ella le había roto el corazon, había bajado de peso drásticamente durante el duelo y se había tratado de.. Rayos.. y así sin más ella le pregunta "¿cómo has estado?" pero por más hermosa que ella fuera era mala que se vaya a la misma mierda pensaba Haruka mientras tenía perdida la mirada por donde Andrew había salido, volteo a encararla le salió una voz extraña, es como si otra persona estuviera hablando por ella

Haruka: Bien, gracias. Me dieron apenas ayer en la tarde los planos que mando usted a CONTOK para que los revisara.

A Michiru la descorazonaba la forma en la que Haruka la trataba, era correcta en su trato y muy formal, era entendible que asi se trataran dos personas que jamás se han visto. Pero Michiru y ella si se conocían y tenían una historia que si bien no fuera buena ahí estaba. Ella la había amado, aunque al final Haruka no le creyera, y si ella le había hecho daño se arrepentía mil veces por dia desde que Haruka se fue, había sufrido enormemente, no comia, no dormía hasta tuvieron que internarla. Ella también había sufrido y como le dolía que Haruka la tratara como una persona mas

Michiru: Si y que te pareció la remodelación que vienen en el plano

Haruka: Están bien. Digo usted es la Arquitecta y yo solo soy la persona que realizara todo a como su empresa lo pidió, la mano de obra

Michiru: Si,la empresa acondiciono una oficina en el decimo piso si gustas allá podemos dialogar más cómodamente asi te explico mejor el diseño que queremos en el edificio

Haruka: Esta bien, vamos.

Michiru: Si

Ambas salieron del lobby y se metieron al elevador hacia el décimo piso Michiru quería lanzarse a los brazos de Haruka quería decirle que le amaba aún era la oportunidad justa cuando el celular de Haruka sonó. Era Setsuna

Haruka: Hola cariño

_Setsuna: No se te olvide que después de estar en lo de T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A tienes que venir a la oficina, tú padre me dio unos documentos para que firmes_

Ya estaba, Haruka tenía a otra Michiru quería llorar, quería salir de ahí y correr, su Haruka estaba con otra, sentía un dolor en el pecho se estaba asfixiando

Haruka: Si, claro que si, más tarde nos vemos en CONTOK, besos

Michiru estaba pálida, el color se le había ido, Haruka la miro de reojo y vio que estaba mas blanca de lo normal

Haruka: ¿Se siente usted bien?

Michiru: Si, gracias

Haruka levanto una ceja como no creyéndole cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba instalada la oficina, a Haruka le resulto muy lindo el lugar donde seria su lugar de trabajo por 5 meses, había 2 restiradores de cristal, dos escritorios y 2 sillas muy cómodas. Y que decir de la vista, increíble. Tokio se veía esplendido por las mañanas

Haruka: Es lindo. El edificio quedara más que bien

Michiru: Si, eso esperamos

Dijo Michiru con un hilillo de voz, tenía que recomponerse, ¿y si no era su novia? Quizá era su madre que le quería ver en CONTOK,si quizá eso era. Con ese pensamiento a Michiru le volvieron los ánimos

Haruka llevo los planos hacia uno de los restiradores y lo extendió. Michiru se acerco a ella, cuanto había echado de menos el olor de Haruka, su cercania, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y Haruka sentía la presencia de Michiru, ese magnetismo que siempre había poseído y su olor también a flores silvestres en pleno verano

Haruka: Tengo entendido que desean que haya un departamento y medio por piso. El de mayor tamaño de 100 m2, que sea el más equipado y cuente con dependencia de servicio. El de menor tamaño lo quieren con una superficie de 50 m2 y que cuente con una escalera privada

Pero Michiru no lo escuchaba ella estaba perdida en la voz de Haruka,en el olor de Haruka,en el calor de Haruka en todo Haruka

Haruka: Y que los últimos pisos sean oficinas

Michiru: ¿He? Si, si claro, si..

Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru esta le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad

Haruka: Perfecto, entonces voy abajo a darle instrucciones al personal. Con permiso

Michiru: Haruka! Espera

Haruka se detuvo, volteo y la volvió a mirar de manera glacial

Michiru: Quería saber si podemos desayunar antes de que bajes a dar instrucciones, podemos llamar algún servicio de restaurante

Haruka: Muchas gracias Srta Kaioh, pero a mí me pagan por trabajar y a las personas que están bajo mi cargo también y el tiempo es oro, estamos trabajando contra reloj. Comeré en la marcha mientras trabajo, usted en cambio solo viene a ver como va la obra no es necesario permanezca aquí todo el día

Michiru: ¿Disculpa? Pero eso no es cierto, también es mi trabajo estar aquí

Haruka: Usted nada más viene a supervisar que todo se haga de la manera en que su empresa quiere, y yo soy la inmediata responsable de llevar acabo esta obra

Diciendo esto Haruka dio la vuelta y salio de la oficina. Michiru vio cómo se iba, sentía un pesar enorme en el pecho. Como es que Haruka se había convertido en una persona seria y dura. Esa no era Haruka su Haruka. Y lo peor es que ella lo había provocado.

**Flashback**

Haruka estaba en el balcón de su departamento tronándose los dedos y tomando una copa de whisky Michiru estaría a nada de llegar. En eso estaba pensando cuando el timbre sonó, haruka salió disparada hacia la puerta y le abrió. Pero no era Michiru era Mina

Haruka: ¿Que haces aquí Mina, vienes con Andrew?

Mina: No,no vengo con el,no tengo porque salir con el a todas partes ¿o si? Además, no es nada mío

Haruka: Como es que dices que no es nada tuyo,si sales con el

Mina: Pero no en el plan que el quiere

Haruka: Mina si estas jugando con Andrew de una vez te digo que no te lo voy a permitir el es como un her..

Mina: Basta Haruka, no quiero hablar de Andrew,me dejas pasar o me vas a tener en el pasillo

Haruka: Pasa

Mina: Gracias

Haruka: Entonces dime a que has venido

Mina: He venido a decirte que aun te amo Haruka

Haruka: ¿QUE? ¿ES EN SERIO? MINA POR DIOS, PERO SI SALES CON ANDREW

Mina: Ya te dije que no salgo con el, si Andrew piensa otra cosa no es mi problema, Haruka yo te amo a ti

Mina se acerco a Haruka y le paso las manos por sobre el cuello, y le dijo muy cerca de su boca

Mina: Te amo Haruka,y no te he podido olvidar, ¿por qué no nos damos otra oportunidad?, esta vez resultara

Haruka se quito los brazos de mina del cuello y la miro con reproche

Haruka: Mina entre tu y yo no puede existir nada, primero porque Andrew te quiere y el es mi mejor amigo junto con Darien,y jamás le haría eso, segundo lo de nosotros ya paso mina, y no pudo ser

Mina: Haruka no me rechaces por favor, yo realmente te amo

Haruka: Mina no ya basta y te voy a pedir que te retires, siquiera deberíamos tener esta conversación, no vas a lograr nada

Mina comenzó a llorar de una forma que Haruka sintió pena, Mina se dejó caer en el sillón con la cara entre las manos llorando y Haruka quería confortarla, pero es que era cierto, no la quería, además estaba el hecho de que Andrew si la amaba, pero cuando Mina levanto la mirada, Haruka sintió un intenso escalofrío pues Mina lo miraba con resentimiento y de una forma asesina

Mina: Esta bien Haruka conste que vine a pedirte que volviéramos, que lo intentáramos, pero tu no quisiste, me estas rechazando de nuevo, pero te juro que es la ultima vez que lloro por ti.

Mina se levanto del sillón y fue hacia la puerta no sin antes decirle a Haruka

Mina: Atente a las consecuencias Haruka Tenoh,pues estas lagrimas que derramo por ti serán pocas comparadas a las que tu lloraras

Haruka: No me amenaces Minako, ya basta

Mina: No es una amenzada Haruka es una advertencia. Cuídate mucho

Dijo esto saliendo del departamento de Haruka y cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Haruka se quedó con una sensación fea en el pecho, no era miedo, pues realmente no le tenia miedo a Mina, sino a la forma en la que le había mirado y la forma en que dijo aquello tendría que tener cuidado de una mujer despechada. Haruka no paraba de pensar en eso cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, el rogaba que esta vez fuera Michiru. Asi que Haruka abrio la puerta y ahí afuera estaba Michiru,tan hermosa era un ángel realmente

Haruka: Hola! Muñequita

Michiru: Hola Haru

Haruka: Pasa,pasa por favor

Michiru: Gracias

Haruka: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Michiru: No gracias sabes que yo no tomo Haru

Haruka: Me gustas que me digas asi

Michiru: ¿Como?

Haruka: Haru,en tu boca suena lindo y sexy

Michiru: Jajaja que cosas dices Haruka

Haruka: Ven vamos a sentarnos en la mesa que está en el balcón

Michiru: Si vamos

Haruka: ¿Segura que no quieres algo de tomar?

Michiru: Segura que si.. ¿Oye estas bien? Te noto algo inquieto

Haruka: He si,estoy bien.. Es solo que estoy nerviosa

Michiru: ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Haruka: Por ti,tu me pones nerviosa,y cada vez que te veo mis manos transpiran y yo me vuelvo un poco torpe

Michiru: Haru que hermosas cosas dices, ven acércate

Haruka se acercó a michiru, está la tomo de las manos para tranquilizarla, tomo su mano derecha y la llevo a su boca y se la beso. Haruka se sentía volar y esa sensación de desasosiego que Mina le había dejado había desaparecido por completo

Michiru: Mírame Haruka, hace unos días hable con.. Bueno con el chico con el que salia en Suiza y..

Haruka: ¿Y?

Michiru: Hemos terminado Haruka,yo le dije que había conocido a alguien mas con la cual me sentía muy cómoda y feliz y el me dijo que si eso era lo que yo quería me respetaba y bueno quedamos en buenos términos, pero ya no ando más con el

Haruka: ¿Eso quiere decir qué?

Michiru: Bueno, porque no me preguntas otra vez lo que me dijiste en la escuela

Haruka: ¡Claro que si! Michiru Kaioh ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Michiru: Si Haruka,si quiero ser tu novia

Haruka levanto a Michiru de la silla donde estaba sentada y la beso, la beso con amor, la beso con ternura y con pasión. Michiru se sentía en el mismo cielo, el beso de Haruka la estaba enloqueciendo, esa chica si que sabia besar. Se besaron con intensidad. Le costo mucho terminar el beso

Haruka: Te juro que no te vas arrepentir Michiru, gracias por esta oportunidad

Michiru: Shh no hables Haruka y vuelveme a besar

Haruka le volvió a besar como hacia unos segundos atrás, por la mente de Michiru solo paso unas palabras. "Pero tu si te arrepentirás de esto Haruka, perdóname"

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

** Pobre de nuestra Haruka,sufrira mucho. Pero veo que a Michiru le esta remordiendo la conciencia,como que se esta arrepintiendo, bueno ojala y sea asi no? Pero conociendo a nuestra rubia favorita no se lo perdonara.. Hasta la proxima y los leo en los comentarios..**


	9. Los Mosqueteros

Her chicos! como estan? yo espero que muy pero que muy bien. Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado mi historia antes. Tengo muchos problemas con mi conexion en las ultimas semanas,la gota que derramo el vaso fue el Domingo pasado. Pues ese dia se estrenaba el tercer capitulo de Games Of Thrones cuando a mi proveedor me dejo sin red! Me puse loco pero pues ya que.. Asi que tenganme pacienca por que mi WIFI se va a cada rato.. Ya los llame a los marditos, pero segun ellos es un problema en mi zona.. Y bueno sin mas les dejo capitulo nuevo.. Saludos y los leo en los review siempre y cuando mi WIFI no se aloque lool..

* * *

**Los Mosqueteros**

**En en capitulo anterior**

_Haruka: Te juro que no te vas arrepentir Michiru, gracias por esta oportunidad_

_Michiru: Shh no hables Haruka y vuelveme a besar_

_Haruka le volvió a besar como hacia unos segundos atrás, por la mente de Michiru solo paso unas palabras. "Pero tu si te arrepentirás de esto Haruka, perdóname"_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Seiya acababa de llegar a ASECONS rápidamente subió a la oficina del Mr Thomas lo tenía intrigado el por qué lo había hecho ir tan temprano. Asi que toco la puerta y escucho un enérgico pase de Thomas

Seiya: Bien, ya estoy aquí que se te ofrece

Thomas McArthur era un hombre que había hecho una cuantiosa fortuna estafando a empresas menores. Era un hombre sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, se había casado 2 veces en su vida, la primera con Amelia Mizuno del cual había tenido una hija Amy, esta solo se ponía el apellido de su madre como una forma de homenaje pues había muerto de cancer. Su otro matrimonio era con una viuda japonesa hacia 2 años Anzo Aino ahora de Thomas una mujer rica dueña de muchos hoteles a nivel mundial negocio que su fallecido marido había construido con dedicación y esfuerzo, pero nadie sabe para quien trabaja pues ahora todo eso había pasado a las manos de McArthur.

Pero había un secreto más. Y es que Anzo engañaba a su esposo el Sr Aino con Thomas desde hacia años,tanto que el verdadero padre de Mina era Thomas McArthur y lo curioso es que Mina lo había descubierto cuando aun era una niña. Pero no le importo pues llevaba en su sangre la misma maldad de Thomas. Cuando el Sr Aino se entero de todo fue tan fuerte su impresión que le dio un infarto, su corazon enfermo había fallado con esa desgarradora noticia.

Si bien Mina y Amy no usaban el apellido de Thomas si llevaban al limite las enseñanzas arbitrarias y malas de su propio padre. Amy a pesar de ser una chica callada era calculadora y fría y Mina era mas extrovertida y soberbiamente impulsiva. McArthur era un hombre peligroso y eso lo sabia Seiya por eso se tenia que ir con mucho cuidado

Thomas: Sientate Kou

Seiya obedeció sin protestar, ese hombre imponía con su sola presencia, alto, rubio, de ojos azules típico ingles frio y calculador.

Thomas: Acabo de enterarme que CONTOK comenzó hoy el proyecto que me prometiste para ASECONS

Seiya: Si,asi es

Thomas: No me resigno realmente haber perdido un proyecto grande como ese. Asi que he decido que boicotees el trabajo de CONTOK. A si nosotros podemos entrar como opción viable a retomar el proyecto,y de paso arruinamos un poco la reputación de CONTOK como la constructora más rentable de Tokio

Seiya: Bueno tu idea no está mal Thomas, pero hay un problema grande

Thomas: ¿Cuál?

Seiya: Para comenzar la persona que supervisa que todo vaya bien por parte de Neptun Corporations es mi novia Michiru Kaioh, y el encargado de la obra por parte de CONTOK es nada mas y nada menos que Haruka Tenoh,el heredero de CONTOK

Thomas se quedo sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de Haruka Tenoh, a Seiya le pareció ver un rasgo de sorpresa que se convirtió en molestia en el rostro de aquel extranjero que llego a Japón hacia años a hacer fortuna

Thomas: ¡Asi que Haruka Tenoh he! Vaya, vaya que interesante. Tenia mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre

Seiya: ¿Lo conoces Thomas?

Thomas: Eso no te importa Kou. Pero con esa noticia que me acabas de dar mas a mi favor. Tu novia es la encargada por parte de tu empresa, entonces le podrás sacar información de como va el proyecto y desde ahí atacar

Seiya: No va hacer fácil,si hago eso, la reputación de Michiru igual estaría en entredicho y eso no me gusta, ella es mi novia y…

Thomas: Dejate de idioteces Kou,en este trabajo no se puede ni se debe tener escrúpulos cuando está en juego millones de dólares no hay sentimientos que valgan. Bueno como sea, también te mande a llamar para preguntarte si Neptun ya está comenzando hacer los planos para la zona residencial en Kioto

Seiya: SI. De hecho mis hermanos son los que están haciendo los planos, pero aún no sé cuál es tu interés

Thomas: Veras Kou, yo mismo te propuse y le vendi a tu empresa esos terrenos por que enfrente se construirá unos de los centros comerciales mas grandes de Kioto y mi empresa esta licitando para construir dicho centro comercial, tengo muy buenos contactos y casi estamos en un 90% que nos lo den. Por lo tanto, los precios de esos terrenos subieron como la espuma y aun Neptun no ha pagado más que la mitad. Entonces...

Seiya: ¿Entonces? ¿ENTONCES QUE THOMAS?

Seiya se levanto de la silla de forma violenta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el había buscado dichos terrenos por consejo de Thomas McArthur y le propuso a la junta directiva de Neptun comprarlos pues como harían un centro comercial obvio las casas construidas se venderían en buen precio

Thomas: Siéntate y te callas

Seiya: Pero Thomas, no puedes subir el precio de esos terrenos, porque ya tenemos un contrato firmado

Thomas: No aprendes nada Kou eres un inepto. Jamás se debe de firmar un contrato que esta en blanco y tu como representante legal de tu empresa lo deberías de saber mas sin embargo lo hiciste, firmaste

Seiya: ¿Thomas serias capaz?

Thomas: Cállate te dije. No,no Seiya no me interesa subirle de precios a esos terrenos, lo único que yo quiero es que MIAMTORA se haga cargo de construir la zona residencial que harán

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿La constructora de tus hijas?

Thomas: Bueno realmente MIAMTORA es parte de ASECONS pero es una empresa pequeña que se encarga de proyectos asi digamos medianos. ASECONS como empresa matriz se encarga de proyectos grandes y MIAMTORA de los más pequeños

Seiya: Tu no dejas escapar nada Thomas, nada

Thomas: El tiempo es dinero Kou, deseo tener en mis manos aun lo de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A el centro comercial en Kioto y también la zona residencial que se hará ahí mismo y no me importa por quien tenga que pasar para lograr las excelentes utilidades de la compañía, que dicho sea de paso también tu tienes parte del pastel. Pues si se llega a realizar estos proyectos,nuestra empresa será la mas importante por encima de CONTOK y lo mejor,seras multimillonario Kou mucho mas de lo que eres ahora. Por que lo que tienes en estos momentos no es tuyo al cien por cien,es de tu padre el cual tienes que compartir con tus 2 hermanos, mientras ahora que trabajas conmigo, estás haciendo tu propia fortuna, tú propio dinero que será el triple de lo que tienes ahora. De rico a multimillonario Kou. Y como esos proyectos vendrán mas

Seiya lo miro fijamente y en su mente pasaba lo que haría con tanto dinero,y lo primero que haría seria dejar de ser segundón en Neptun, esa empresa no era de el ni de sus hermano,era de los Kaioh, su padre había hecho fortuna ahí al ser socio de los Kaioh,pero al final del dia era solo eso un socio,no el dueño de la empresa. Siempre habían vivido muy bien, tenían dinero si, pero el quería mas,y no quería compartirlo con nadie, excepto con Michiru cuando se casara con el

Seiya: Si, tienes razón Thomas, mucha razón, con lo referente a la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A hare lo posible por sacar a los Tenoh del proyecto

Thomas: Muy bien, eso era todo lo que tenía que hablar contigo, ya te puedes ir

Seiya: Bien, hasta luego

Thomas: Ah y Seiya, mantenme informado

Seiya: Sabes que si

Seiya salió de la oficina de Thomas MacArthur decidido que haría una fortuna tan grande que no le daría la vida para gastárselo. Mientras Thomas cogió el teléfono y marco la extensión 01

Thomas: Ena

Ena: Si señor

Thomas: Por favor diles a mis hijas que vengan, les tengo una noticia que les interesara

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruka se encontraba dando instrucciones a todo el mundo en la obra y Michiru estaba sentada en un rincón viendo cómo se desenvolvía su Haruka en el centro de trabajo, ella no dejaba de mirarle, cosa que ya estaba comenzando a incomodar a Haruka. Asi que Haruka se acerco a Michiru y mirándola con una expresión que Michiru no sabía descifrar dijo

Haruka: Srita Kaioh no veo el objetivo de que este aquí todo el dia, como ve tengo a todo el mundo trabajando y todo marcha bien, porque no se regresa a su empresa si sale algún imprevisto yo le aviso

Michiru: ¿Me estas corriendo Haruka? Por que me llamas de usted, no me gusta

Haruka: No la estoy corriendo, no es eso solo que veo algo infructuoso que pierda su tiempo aquí, y por lo otro siquiera hay discusión, usted y yo no somos amigos como para que yo no la hable de usted

A Michiru le dolio en el alma esas palabras duras de Haruka, sentía como si de pronto alguien le abriera el pecho y le hubiera sacado el corazon y no conforme con eso le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en sus últimos segundos de vida

Michiru: Quizá no seamos amigos Haruka, pero nos conocemos y yo diría que muy bien

Michiru se acercó a Haruka de una manera que le resulto alarmante a esta última, odiaba sentirse nerviosa delante de ella

Haruka: No Srita Kaoih no se confunda, yo a usted no la conozco, hace tiempo conocí a alguien con su mismo nombre "Michiru Kaioh" que resulto ser mas falsa que un billete de juguete.

Ya estaba Michiru estaba a nada de llorar,sus lagrimas se agolpaban en sus hermosos ojos, pero encontró algo de valor para decir sin que se le entrecortara la voz

Michiru: Haruka, por favor por que no subimos a la oficina para hablar,yo aun no te he explicado lo que sucedió hace tiempo y…

Haruka: Con permiso si usted no tiene cosas que hacer yo si.. Aquí ya acabé por hoy de dar las instrucciones pertinentes, me voy a CONTOK pues allá también tengo trabajo...

Haruka se dio la vuelta dejando a una Michiru con la palabra en la boca y con una expresión de asombro, Haruka jamás hubiera hecho eso antes, de dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Definitivamente había cambiado mucho y ella quería salir corriendo a su departamento a llorar.

**Flashback**

Haruka se veía feliz en la clase de educación física y era algo que se notaba, lucia sonriente, radiante. Haruka competiría con el mismo sol por su brillo

Darien: ¿Por qué tanta alegría Tenoh? ¿Que paso? ¿Hoy eres más rico que ayer? Por que de ser posible eso no me asombraría, todo lo que toca tu padre y tú se vuelve oro

Andrew: Bueno Haruka si eres mas rico que ayer según Chiba,me conformo con que me regales el 10% de su herencia

Haruka: Jajajaja nada de eso chicos,pero Andrew sabes que si tu o Darien necesitan dinero yo se los doy con todo gusto

A Darien y Andrew se les inundo el corazon de un sentimiento intenso de gratitud, Haruka jamás había sido apegado a las cosas materiales, incluso cuando Darién se peleo con su padre porque este entro a estudiar la preparatoria en el Mugen para después saltar a arquitectura, y su padre quería que se fuera al extranjero a estudiar la preparatoria y después medicina lo había dejado de hablar y de pasarle su mesada era Haruka que estaba apoyando a Darién económica y emocionalmente en esa lamentable situación o cuando la familia de Andrew se fue a la quiebra era Haruka que intervino con su padre para que le diera un lugar en CONTOK a Mazanori Furuhata y asi poder salir adelante de la crisis

Darien: Lo sabemos Haruka que siempre podemos contar contigo, pero el punto es que andas muy feliz, que paso

Haruka: Amigos soy la persona mas feliz de la tierra

Andrew: ¿Y eso? ¿Porque razón lo eres?

Haruka: ¡Michiru y yo somos novios!

Darien y Andrew: ¡QUE! ¿ESTAS JODIENDONOS NO?

Darien: Desde cuando es requisito pedirle a alguien que sea tu novia para podértela llevar a la cama

Andrew: Mmm quizá desde que tu le pediste a Tsukino que lo fuera para que te soltara y no mas no afloja Jajaja

Haruka: ¿Saben qué? Esta vez no me van arruinar mi día. Y yo le pedí que fuera mi novia por que estoy profundamente enamorada de Michiru Kaioh

Andrew: Llego el día en que la profecía se cumplió

Darien: De que coños hablas Furuhara

Andrew: La profecia chicos donde los 3 mosqueteros acabamos enamorados

Darien: Hey a mi no me metan en sus idioteces, ustedes que están locos enamorándose a lo idiota

Andrew: Oh Serena Darién no quiso decir eso

Dijo Andrew volteando a ver por detrás de Darien el pobre chico se puso rojo, después blanco y sentía que veía oscuro, volteo a ver hacia atrás, pero Andrew se lo había vuelto hacer

Andrew: Jajajajajaja uyyy si yo no estoy enamorado

Darien: Que te den por culo hijo de puta

Haruka: Ya no peleen, diablos. Mejor me voy a meter a las duchas, necesito ver a Michiru a la hora de la salida quiero llevarla por ahí a pasear

Haruka salió trotando alejándose de sus amigos

Darien: ¿Oye Furuhata, tu crees que va en serio?

Andrew: ¡Mas que eso Chiba jamás había visto a la rubia asi de entusiasmada y enamorada! Y te juro que jamás pensé llegaría este día

Darien: Mmm

Andrew: ¿Que pasa?

Darien: ¿No te parece raro que esa muñequita haya aflojado con Haruka asi tan rápido? Kaioh no me parece de esas niñitas bobas como Marian, por ejemplo

Andrew: Es cierto, puede que tengas razón, pero solo el tiempo dirá

Darien: Si le hacen daño a la rubia se la verán con nosotros

Andrew: Eso ni dudarlo Chiba, porque uno para todos y todos para uno

**Fin del Flashback**

Michiru había llorado desde que salió de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A no paraba de creer lo fría e indiferente que había sido Haruka con ella. Quizá se lo merecía, pero toda tenía una explicación. Hacía años que Haruka se había ido sin quererla escuchar y ahora que había vuelto tampoco quería escucharla y ella se sentía desbastada. Estaciono su bonito Tesla rojo y subió a su piso, quería acostarse en la cama y llorar hasta dormir. Así que entro a su departamento, dejo su bolso en uno de los sillones, volteo a ver el estante de cristal con el violín que tantos problemas le había causado, y pensar que por ese objeto ahora ella era tan infeliz

Seiya jamás la había podido hacer sentir especial como Haruka, esa mirada que era tan de ella hacia ahora tanto tiempo, la forma en como la observaba siempre la había hecho sentir especial, es como si ella fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo.

Y cuando ella la besaba era como si tomara de un agua que no la saciaba pues quería mas y mas hasta que los labios lastimasen. Besar a Haruka era casi una experiencia religiosa, su sabor dulce, su lengua suave, o cuando ella se atrevía a darle pequeños mordiscos que la excitaban. Sus besos en su cuello,en la oreja rayos eso la ponía a full. Y Michiru pensaba y pensaba

*Como es que te perdí Haruka,como es que deje que pensaras cosas espantosas, como es que te deje ir.. Haruka VUELVE VUELVE A Mi*

Michiru no paraba de llorar como si hubiese sido ayer aquella tragedia, pues para ella eso era. De nada servia los arrepentimientos, ella había pagado caro todo eso, con su soledad y con su infelicidad. Estaba con un hombre que no amaba, que no deseaba, con un hombre que cuando la tocaba la lastimaba como espinas. Pero al final del dia no podía dejar a Seiya solo, no podía pagarle tanta gratitud dejándolo, el había estado en las buenas y en las malas con ella. Eso sus amigas no lo comprendían, pues siempre le cuestionaban por que estaba con una persona neurótica, histérica y grosera. Simple era lealtad hacia un hombre que JAMAS le había fallado. Por eso ella aceptaría casarse con el apenas se lo volviera a proponer, aunque eso significara dejar y olvidar a Haruka Tenoh para siempre. Michiru se durmió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haruka estaba entrando a su oficina, venia furiosa por lo que había pasado, ver a Michiru la descolocaba. Estaba decidido hablar con su padre para decirle que le diera el mando del proyecto a Darien o Andrew u otro Ingeniero civil de la empresa que estuviera disponible, entro a su oficina dando un portazo y sobresaltando a Set que arreglaba algunos papeles

Setsuna: Haruka pero que te pasa

Haruka: Es ella Set, me pone de malas el solo verla

Setsuna: Michiru Kaioh para variar. ¿Me quieres contar que paso?

Haruka: Estaba ahí toda linda de lo mas relajada platicando con Andrew y cuando me vio ella me dio una sonrisa como si JAMAS hubiera hecho algo contra mi

Setsuna: ¿Que hiciste tu?

Haruka: Nada, tan solo hacer lo mismo que ella como si NADA PASARA, pero lo que me enojo es que hace rato me dijo que teníamos que hablar

Setsuna: ¿Hablar? ¿De que? Dijo Setsuna levantando una ceja

Haruka: Obvio que de la obra no,me reclamo que yo la tratara formalmente pues entre ambas ya había pasado muchas cosas para que yo lo hiciera. Y no soporte mas y le dije que yo no le conozco, me di la vuelta y me vine de ella. Set hablare con mi padre, pensé que podía manejar esto pero..

Setsuna: Basta Haruka. De nuevo lo estás haciendo, estás esquivando el problema, si haces eso es como decirle a Kaioh que aun te afecta su presencia, por lo tanto sabrá que aun sientes algo por ella. ¿Acaso es eso Haruka? ¿Aun sientes algo por ella?

Setsuna tenia el corazon en las manos, pero ya le había hecho la pregunta y ansiaba escuchar la respuesta

Haruka: No, yo.. Yo solo siento desprecio

Pero Haruka mentía, jamás había podido olvidar a Michiru. Tan solo aprendio a vivir con su ausencia y su traición. Pero era tan orgullosa que no quería aceptarlo. Aunque Haruka mentia, Set le creyó, tan solo por la necesidad de saber que Haruka algún dia le podría corresponder

Setsuna: Bueno pues entonces no escapes del problema, enfócate en resolverlo cariño

Haruka: Set, me resulta deficil. Te juro que si. Es ver su cruel cinismo, es eso lo que me pone mal

Setsuna se acercó detrás de Haruka que estaba sentada en el sillón de su escritorio y le comenzó a dar un masaje relajante

Haruka: Oh que bien se siente, gracias Set

Setsuna: Relaje y no pienses en nada más, estas con mucho estrés se siente

Set siguió con el masaje relajante, sentir el calor de Haruka era reconfortante para ella, tocar su piel y sentir su agradable olor, sintió como Haruka se estaba poniendo mas relajada y de pronto pensó en declararle su amor,ella quería que Haruka supiera de una vez que le amaba con locura desde el primer instante que le vio

Setsuna: Haru

Haruka: Mmm? Dime Set

Setsuna: Quiero decirte algo que yo.. Bueno que yo no.. Que..

Haruka se alarmo. Escuchar a Setsuna Meioh titubear era raro, muy extraño, asi que paro el masaje que esta le estaba realizando, se paró y volteo a ver a Setsuna de una manera que la peliverde le encantaba, pues sus ojos olivos proyectaban preocupación y un gran cariño por ella. Quiza después de todo no le era tan indiferente a Haruka Tenoh

Haruka: Que pasa Set dime

Haruka tomo sus manos de manera gentil y suave

Setsuna: Yo quiero decirte que..

Darien: Como te fue con Michiru Kaioh rubia, Furuhata me dijo que te.. Oh perdón no quise interrumpir

Haruka siquiera había mirado a Darien que entro sin tocar la puerta, era raro en el pues siempre en ese aspecto había sido muy correcto, pero Haruka solo tenía ojos para Setsuna

Haruka: Entonces que pasa Set

Setsuna: Nada Haru,es solo que te quería decir que hay que apurarnos a rellenar los formularios de pedidos de materiales que necesitaras en la obra. Señor Chiba que tal,bueno les dejo para que hablen,por mientras ire a imprimir algunos correos de los proveedores con los que trabajamos.

Haruka sabia bien que no era eso lo que Setsuna le iba a decir,si tan solo Darien no hubiera entrado. La vio salir de la oficina de manera rápida y nerviosa.

Darien: ¿Interrumpí algo verdad?

Haruka: Tu que crees

Darien: Bueno tal vez se te iba a declarar

Haruka: Que idioteces dices Darien

Darien: No, no son idioteces Haruka,acaso no te has dado cuenta de la forma en la que esa hermosura de morena te mira?

Haruka: ¿Como? Jajaja estas loco Chiba, estas peor que Andrew

Darien: Bueno si te quieres hacer la desentendida es tu opción y tu decisión

Haruka dejo de reír y ¿si Darién estuviera diciendo la verdad? ¿Si le gustaba a Set? No claro que no,si eso fuera cierto Setsuna ya se lo hubiera dicho, ¿por qué ocultar algo asi? Setsuna era una mujer bellisima,no tenia nada que invidiarle a la misma Michiru. Ella sentía un gran cariño por Set, pero jamás había pensando en ella como mujer. Sin lugar a dudas seria una gran novia y esposa. ¿Esposa? Haruka en que diablos piensas, sacudió la cabeza y veía que Darien le hablaba y ella no estaba prestándole atención

Darien: Y entonces fue que Furuhata me dijo que te dejo con Kaioh, ¿que paso hoy?

Haruka: ¿Ahh?¿cómo? si,si la vi hoy.. No paso nada, no tendría que pasar nada

Darien: Mmm bueno supongo que cuando me quieras contar la verdad lo harás solita

Haruka frunció el ceño

Haruka: No hay ninguna verdad Darien, donde esta Furuhata por cierto

Darien: Se fue a Neptun Corporations

Haruka: ¿Que? ¿Qué hace allá? ¿No entiendo?

Darien: Bueno, es que anda detrás de los huesos de Hotaru Tomoe

Haruka: ¿Es en serio? Jajajaj mira nada mas, las cosas cambiaron

Darien: Pues si,al parecer, pero mira que Tomoe se da sus lujos

Haruka: ¿Por que no me lo habían dicho?

Darien: Bueno es que Furuhata te lo iba a decir hoy que vamos a tu casa a jugar Póker, bueno, como sea me retiro, te veo al rato en tu departamento

Haruka: Si claro... Alla nos vemos

* * *

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Por que la diversion y lo cardiaco ya comienza! **


	10. La Venganza

Hola a mis queridos lectores.. Traigo la actualizacion hasta ahora.. Una vez mas me disculpo he tenido ciertos contratiempos. Pero JAMAS abandonare mis historias.. Solo tengan paciencia.. Sin mas les regalo un chapter mas de esta linda historia. Saludos a todos y los leo en los comment...

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**La Venganza**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Darien: Bueno, es que anda detrás de los huesos de Hotaru Tomoe_

_Haruka: ¿Es en serio? Jajajaj mira nada mas, las cosas cambiaron_

_Darien: Pues si,al parecer, pero mira que Tomoe se da sus lujos_

_Haruka: ¿Por que no me lo habían dicho?_

_Darien: Bueno es que Furuhata te lo iba a decir hoy que vamos a tu casa a jugar Póker, bueno, como sea me retiro, te veo al rato en tu departamento_

_Haruka: Si claro... Alla nos vemos_

**Flashback**

Michiru terminaba de entregar su trabajo de dibujo arquitectónico junto con serena y rei. Ellas no sabían que era ahora la novia en turno de Haruka. Pero novia en turno? Michiru odiaba ese apelativo al decir verdad. Y pensar que alguien mas pudiera estar en su lugar después de ella, la ponía de malas, mas sin embargo le tenia que decir a sus nuevas amigas que ella era la nueva novia de Haruka

Hotaru: Hola chicas que como les fue en clases

Dijo Hotaru que también había salido de clases y se encontraba con sus amigas en el pasillo

Rei: Pues ahí la llevamos la verdad estoy super estresada, ya deseo que lleguen las vacaciones

Usagi: Bueno yo igual deseo comiencen las vacaciones

Hotaru: Chicas pero para eso aun falta meses

Usagi: Hota no,nos quites el sueño de pensar que pronto llegaran los días de descanso

Rei: Oye Michiru que te pasa,te hemos visto seria como ausente en toda la clase y ahora andas algo callada

Michiru las miro, suspiro y dijo

Michiru: Realmente quiero decirles algo chicas,antes de que se enteren por otro lado

Hotaru: Dinos que pasa nos asustas

Michiru: Es Haruka Tenoh

Rei: ¿Que te hizo, te falto el respeto? Si es asi Hota le tienes que decir a tu padre

Hotaru: ¿Como asi? ¿Se sobrepaso contigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? Vamos a la oficina de Papá pero ya

Usagi: Hay con ese Haruka,nada mas lo vea le dire 2 cosas y le daré un par de cachetadas igual

Michiru: Chicas..

Hotaru: Vamos, por aquí se llega a la oficina más rápido

Dijo Hotaru señalando un pasillo que solo los maestros caminaban

Michiru: Chicas yo..

Usagi: No lo puedo creer que MI DARIEN se lleve con esa

Michiru: Chicas por favor

Rei: Pues tu novio debería de escoger bien sus amistades,pero digo que se espera de alguien que es igual o peor que Haruka Tenoh en todos los aspectos

Michiru: Chicas si me dej…

Usagi: ¿De que hablas Rei? ¿Acaso sabes algo de Darien que yo no?

Hotaru: Bueno, como sea ahora la que importa es nuestra amiga Michiru

Muchiru: Chicas yo quiero decir…

Usagi: No,Rei iba a decir algo y quiero que lo diga AHORA

Rei: Hay Usagi mejor y no me hagas hablar por que sino la que saldrá perdiendo aquí seras tu

Michiru: Chicas por favor,déjenme que les expli…..

Usagi: No me interesa ahora ya te metiste hablar SUELTALO

Hotaru: Amigas ya dejen de pelear ahora lo importante es Mich….

Rei: Callate Hotaru, Usagi esta a nada de salir llorando

Hotaru: Por favor dejen de..

Usagi: Si cállate Hotaru.. Estoy esperando que lo digas. ¿Sabes algo de Darien Rei?

Michiru: CHICAS YA BASTA DEJENME HABLAR DIOS, NO ES NADA DE LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN Y DEJEN DE PELEAR

Dijo la pobre Michiru gritando para hacerse escuchar por sus amigas, ya que ellas estaban pensando lo peor de Haruka y realmente ahora no era cierto que se hubiera propasado, ojala y fuera cierto, pensó Michiru.. Diablos Kaioh en que jodida cosa estás pensando. Además de que Rei estaba a nada de decir una indiscreción que no le correspondía decir.

Las tres chicas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza y de paso Michiru estaba de todos los colores igualmente por gritar.

Michiru:Les quería decir que Haruka y yo somos novios

Usagi y Rei se olvidaron de su pelea y Hotaru abrió la boca de una forma que a Michiru le pareció graciosa, para después gritar un ¡QUE! Las tres al unísono

Rei: Pero Michiru, tu sabes bien que Haruka por mas "guapo" que se vea es una

Michiru: Si,se que es una chica. Pero ese no es el punto,cuando alguien te gusta no es por su genero ni por sus preferencias, sino por lo que existe dentro de ese ser humano

Usagi: Muy bien dicho Michiru

Hotaru: Bueno al decir verdad hacen una linda pareja

Rei: Felicidades Michiru,pero solo te dire una cosa, ten cuidado,ya te dije como es Haruka Tenoh

Michiru les sonrio a las 3 y les dijo

Michiru: No se preocupen chicas, yo tengo controlada la situación.

* * *

Habian pasado 6 meses desde que Michiru le había dicho que si a Haruka. Jamás había pensando que pudiera ser intensamente feliz al estar junto a alguien. Con Haruka se sentía contenta, completa, dichosa, amada. Y ya no podía negárselo mas, ella estaba completa y enteramente enamorada de Haruka Tenoh. Todo en la rubia era perfecto todo en ella la enamoraba, la trataba de una forma tan especial que Michiru pensaba que no era real que era un sueño. Haruka solo tenia ojos para ella y ella para Haruka. 6 hermosos meses donde Haruka le había demostrado de mil formas que la amaba,pues ella no la presionaba a estar de forma intima, al contrario era Michiru que quería dar ese paso y había decidido que ese dia que cumplía 6 meses daría ese salto,ser completamente de Haruka Tenoh,ya era de ella en el alma claro esta,pero también lo seria en el cuerpo.

Los chicos estaban en el patio cuando Darién dijo algo que incomodo un poco a Haruka

Darien: Rubia y no sabes a quien me encontré ayer en el centro comercial

Haruka: Mmm no se, alguna ex novia tuya Chiba?

Andrew: Jajajaja no seria raro,Chiba a andado con medio Tokio

Darien: Hay que graciosos los 2, Bueno quieres que te cuente o no

Haruka: Si de todos modos me lo vas a decir, se ve en tu cara las ganas que tienes de vomitar lo que te hayas encontrado el dia de ayer

Darien: Mmm bueno eso si.. Me encontré a nada mas y nada menos que a Amy

Andrew trago saliva y volteo a ver a Haruka de manera rápida y vio que Haruka fruncía el ceño observando a Darien

Haruka: ¿Ah si? Vaya, tenía tiempo que no sabía de ella

Darien: Pues al parecer llego hace un par de días a Tokio, y ..

Andrew: ¿Y?

Darien: Va a terminar la preparatoria aquí

Haruka: ¿Qué? Debes de estar bromeando Darien

Darien: No, ella misma me lo dijo

Haruka quedo un poco pensativa para luego decir

Haruka: Bueno como sea,lo mio con Amy termino desde que ella se fue para Suiza

Andrew: Si Haruka,pero ella se fue por que su madre cayo enferma de gravedad y allá le estaban llevando el tratamiento, no se fue porque ella quería asi nada mas

Haruka: Si, ella y yo terminamos en buenos términos al decir verdad. Amy McArthur la chica callada que me robo el corazon hace un par de años

Darien: Mmm ya no es McArthur,se puso el apellido de su madre como una forma de homenaje

Haruka: ¿Sí? Amy era muy unida a su madre. La Doctora Amelia Mizuno siempre nos apoyó en la relación y yo tengo un grato recuerdo de ella. No asi su padre,El Sr McArthur el cara de lobo viejo siberiano siempre que me veía parecía que observaba a un conejo de presa se los juro

Darien: ¿Por cierto, seria verdad esos rumores que ese tipo el tal Thomas McArthur anda desde hace años con la madre de Mina? Digo si es asi no solo le pusieron los cuernos a la pobre señora Mizuno sino también al señor Aino. Tú que sabes Furuhata. No sales de la casa de los Aino

Andrew: No se nada de eso,pero siempre que llego a la casa de Mina la señora Aino nunca esta,Mina siempre me cuenta que anda en cenas de beneficencias y eso

Darien: Si claro la beneficencia que tiene entre las piernas el tal McArthur Jajajajaja

Haruka: Jajajaja me has hecho el puto dia con eso Chiba

Andrew: Basta chicos, están hablando de mi suegra sea como sea, les pido respeto

Haruka y Darien: Perdónanos Andrew….. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Los chicos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas ruidosas bajo la mirada de un Andrew molesto.

Michiru venia saliendo de su última clases, había quedado con ver a Haruka a la salida y ya iba bastante retrasada, doblo en el pasillo de forma rápida y una voz la hablo, ella tenía mucho que no escuchaba aquella voz, realmente los 6 meses que llevaba con Haruka

Amy: Kaioh hasta que te veo

Michiru: ¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Amy: Kaioh aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes

Michiru: Si pero no aquí, alguien nos puede escuchar, vamos al salón de música ahí a estas horas no hay nadie

Amy: Vamos si

Amy siguió a Michiru al salón de música y entro detrás de ella

Michiru: Ahora dime que haces aquí

Amy: ¿Jajaja hay querida es en serio que no sabes que hago aquí? Tienes 6 meses que cortaste comunicación conmigo cuando tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo. ¿Se te olvido acaso?

Michiru: No,no se me ha olvidado en lo que quedamos

Amy: No te voy a pedir ninguna explicación del por qué bloqueaste mis llamadas, aunque eso ya no importa pues por eso estoy aquí, aunque ya tenía tiempo que quería volver. Tu fuiste mi pretexto ideal.

Michiru: Se que tenemos un trato Mizuno,pero yo no quiero seguir adelante con eso

Amy: ¿Querida ya es demasiado tarde para eso no te parece? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de Tenoh? Eres una pobre tonta sin lugar a dudas. Yo quiero ver a Haruka Tenoh arrastrándose y lo sabes bien. Ya paso casi medio año

Michiru: Y pasaran más, nuestro trato se ha roto Mizuno

Amy: No,no se ha roto,tengo todas las llamadas que te hice grabadas, asi que o cumples o de todos modos le romperás a Tenoh el corazon cuando se entere de TODO.. DE TODO y con eso me refiero a decirle que tu JAMAS HAS ROTO TU RELACION CON SEIYA KOU. Y que se rumora en Suiza que te casaras con el apenas termines la preparatoria

Michiru: ERES UNA INFELIZ, ¿POR QUE HACES ESTO? NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE ALGO A HARUKA PORQUE TE JURO AMY TE JURO QUE...

Amy: Suficiente Kaioh o cumples o cumples. Te daré un mes más, disfrútalo mientras dure

Michiru: Que tanto daño te hizo Haruka para que lo odies tanto

Amy: Eso no te importa

Diciendo esto Amy salió del salón de música dejando a una Michiru que se sentía derrotada, ¿cómo es posible que después de sentirse feliz ahora se sintiera tan desgraciada? No había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacerlo, porque de lo contrario Amy le diría todo a Haruka todo a su manera y sería peor. Maldecía la hora en que se encontró a Amy Mizuno en aquella fiesta de subasta donde ella había llegado tarde y el bendito violín había quedado en manos de Amy Mizuno. Ella siempre había sido rival de Amy en el colegio en Suiza, no se llevaban muy bien, así que cuando Amy supo que Michiru se mudaba a Japón y estudiaría en el Mugen donde estaba aquella rubia que tanto había amado no lo pensó dos veces e intercepto a Michiru en el colegio donde le propuso aquel disparatado plan. Y esta había aceptado.

Michiru se limpió las lágrimas se acomodó su cabello y su ropa, y salió del salón de música, tendría que comenzar por romperle el corazon a Haruka Tenoh YA...

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Haruka se encontraba revisando algunos documentos en su departamento junto con Setsuna, Pero no se podía concentrar, tenía su mente en otra parte,no dejaba de observar a Setsuna, sus facciones, la manera en que se acomodaba su largo cabello espeso de un lado, o como movía su boca susurrando algo mas bien para ella. Setsuna era muy bella y .. ¿si Darien tenía razón? Se pregunto una vez mas. ¿Si Setsuna sintiera algo por ella? Jamás volvió a pensar en el amor después de lo de Michiru y estar con otra persona ni hablar,no había podido. Pero Setsuna no le desagradaba del todo. Aunque Haruka sabía perfectamente bien que el amor ocurre una sola vez en la vida. Y su amor siempre seria Michiru Kaioh y eso por más que deseara arrancárselo del corazon no había podido ni en los peores momentos cuando sentía "odiarla" a Michiru. Pero el odio solo tan solo es amor devuelto al revés después de todo.

Haruka: ¿Oye Set, puedo preguntarte algo? Digo espero que no te incomode

Setsuna levanto la mirada de algunos documentos que revisaba

Setsuna: Jamás me incomodaría algo que venga de ti Haru, dime que es

Haruka: ¿Porque nunca he conocido a alguna pareja tuya? Digo, llevamos mucho de amistad y nunca te he sabido de algún novio o pretendiente

Setsuna se removió en su sillon, se sentía nerviosa, las manos se le pusieron frías, tal vez era el momento de decir lo que sentía. Si era el momento ideal,estaban solos, y Haruka había soltado el tema

Setsuna: Bueno Haruka es que yo.. Bueno yo jamás te he presentando a alguien por que tiene mucho que no he estado en pareja

Haruka: Pero ¿cómo es eso? Si tu eres una mujer muy muy hermosa, cualquiera moriria por estar con alguien como tu. Puedes tener a la persona que desees

Setsuna: Haruka,¿tu andarías conmigo entonces?

Haruka sintió como si alguien le hubiera tirado agua helada, esa pregunta de Setsuna le había sorprendido realmente. Y Setsuna, bueno ella había lanzado la pregunta y no sabía cómo se había atrevido, su boca había actuado mas rápida que sus pensamientos.

Haruka: Setsuna yo...

Setsuna: Olvídalo Haruka,es que como dijiste que "cualquiera moriría por estar conmigo" y yo solo te hi…

Haruka: Si Setsuna,yo andaría contigo, sin pensarlo. Digo y no es por que seas físicamente hermosa, sino porque en ti hay cosas mas preciadas que cualquiera amaría

Setsuna: Como cuales

Dijo Setsuna levantándose de su lugar y sentándose al lado de Haruka sin dejar de mirarle. Haruka le sustuvo la mirada como hipnotizada sin poder evitarlo

Haruka: Como tu lealtad, tu manera de entregarte a las cosas que te importan, tú sinceridad y honradez valores que te hacen especial

Haruka se fue acercando más y mas, estaba a solo centímetros de su boca y se detuvo inexplicablemente, ante ella apareció la imagen de Michiru, de su sonrisa, de su olor, y de pronto Haruka ya no miraba a Setsuna sino a Michiru a través de ella, y termino por recorrer la pequeña distancia que le alejaba de los labios de la peliverde, y la beso. Setsuna se sentía en las nubes, cuanto había soñado ese momento, ese instante, los labios de Haruka tan suaves, su lengua tan dulce, un solo beso le provocaba sentimientos enormes, ese momento ese detalle realmente la enloquecía. Haruka le besaba con ansias, con casi desesperación. Cuando volvió la cordura a Haruka y se dio cuenta que era a Setsuna a quien besaba y no a Michiru, se separó y se levantó del sillón casi violentamente.

Se sentía avergonzada, cómo es que había confundido a Michiru con Setsuna. Se sentía molesta con ella misma

Haruka: Setsuna..

Setsuna estaba en las nubes, se sentía feliz! No cabía duda, era correspondida por Haruka de igual forma, sino ella no la hubiera besado de la manera en que lo hizo. Así que ella se levanto de igual forma de su lugar y fue y se planto delante de la rubia

Setsuna: Te amo Haruka, desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti, de todo lo que eres de tu esencia rebelde y a la vez tranquila tan ambigua. De tus sentimientos dulces, y de tu fragilidad, pues lo eres Haruka Tenoh

Haruka se quedó congelada, aunque había jugado con esa posibilidad de que Setsuna sintiera algo por ella desde que Darien se lo había dicho jamás se había imaginado que Set albergara esos sentimientos por ella desde hacia tiempo. Así que le tomo de la mano y solo dijo

Haruka: Set, para mi eres alguien especial eres como mi ángel, pero...

Setsuna: Pero tu no sientes lo mismo. ¿no es así?

Haruka vio el dolor en el rostro de Setsuna y no pudo con ello, no podía romperle ese corazon tan limpio no podía hacer sufrir a Set, a Set que la había ayudado en los peores momentos de depresión, la que siempre había estado ahí y después de todo ella la había besado y le había dado esperanzas, no se lo pensó mas

Haruka: Set, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Setsuna que estaba a nada de romper a llorar por que se había sentido tonta al creer que Haruka sentía lo mismo por ella, alzo su rostro de nuevo iluminado y abrazo a Haruka de manera efusiva

Setsuna: ¡Si! Si Haruka quiero ser tu novia

Haruka también la abrazo y en su ventana apareció la primera estrella de la noche y pidio un deseo. Un solo deseo. Amar a Setsuna Meioh como ella se lo merecía.

* * *

**Flashback**

Haruka se encontraba afuera de la mansión Kaioh esperando a Michiru, la llevaría a un parque de diversiones. Pues Michiru le había contado días antes que nunca había ido a uno. La rubia llevaba unos vaqueros rotos azul, un jersey negro y su cabello despeinado que le hacia ver sexy.

Cuando vio bajar por las escalinatas a Michiru que llevaba un vestido rosa y maquillada tenuemente, su cabello recogido en una coleta, unos aretes lindos con forma de estrellas marinas que enmarcaban sus hermosas facciones. Haruka no pudo más que suspirar. Ella era tan hermosa.

Michiru corrió a sus brazos, Haruka la levanto por los aires dándole vueltas como si no pesara, la bajo despacito y le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda

Michiru: Papá ni mamá están asi que no me conformo con ese beso

Haruka: Jajaja tienes razón

Haruka bajo hasta sus labios y le dio un beso que Michiru recordaría siempre

Michiru: ¡Ese si me gusto!

Haruka: Bueno Señorita vámonos

Michiru: ¿A dónde me llevas he nena?

Haruka: Al mismo cielo si tu quieres

Michiru: Mmm pues ire contigo ahí mismo esta noche

Haruka se sonrojo y se sorprendió, había respetado a Michiru como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra mujer, eso significaba lo mucho que Michiru le importaba a Haruka.

Michiru le miro y le sonrió pícaramente, viendo el fuerte sonrojo de Haruka

Michiru: ¿Vienes?

Haruka parpadeo varias veces y reacciono, se acerco a ella y le volvió a dar un beso, suave y dulce, se separo de ella y le abrió la puerta. Michiru no quería que ese dia se terminase, se subió al auto y Haruka hizo lo propio y se fueron,seria el mejor dia de Michiru asi se lo había propuesto ese dia.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones Michiru no lo podía creer, se sentía como niña pequeña. Se subieron a un juego mecánico extremo. Michiru gritaba levantando las manos, mientras Haruka la abrazaba riéndose. Después se subieron a una noria enorme. Podían ver toda la ciudad desde las alturas donde corría el viento de forma suave, Michiru se abrazo a Haruka y cuando bajaron se fueron a jugar a los dardos Michiru no le atinaba a nada, hasta que fue turno de la rubia,le gano un lindo delfin que a Michiru le pareció hermoso.

Michiru: Amor subámonos a ese,se ve padre

Haruka: Mi amor acabamos de comer, vomitaremos

Michiru: Hay no seas exagerada, ven.. vamos!

Haruka: ¿Habrá algo que te pueda negar?

Michiru: No,no hay nada, ven vamos

La pobre Haruka casi vomita en las alturas mientras Michiru gritaba de la euforia en la caída libre

Michiru: ¡Ahahaha de nuevo de nuevo!

Cuando bajaron Haruka estaba blanca y pálida

Michiru: ¿Amor estas bien?

Haruka: Dame solo 5 min, es que todo se me revolvió en el estomago

Michiru: Perdón amor, yo te insistí, no creí que te pusiera muy mal

Haruka: Estoy bien nena, yo solo quiero que la pases bien y que estés feliz

Michiru le dio un beso, amaba cuando ella la besaba de esa forma, dulce y pasional. Al separarse del beso que le dio a la rubia vio que había una cabina de fotos

Michiru: Amor mira allá hay una cabina fotográfica, ven tomémonos algunas

Michiru tomo de la mano de Haruka y la llevo a la cabina, hacían caras traviesas ambas, sacaban la lengua en una,en otra sonreían como locas, en otra se estaban dando un beso y en otra estaban solo sonriendo..

Michiru: Este es el mejor día de mi vida. Mmm perdón el segundo día de mi vida, el primero es cuando nos hicimos novias

Haruka: ¿Te parece?

Michiru: Si amor, me he divertido como no tienes idea y no quiero que esto termine

Haruka la miro. Michiru se había puesto triste y esa frase "que esto termine" le pareció extraña

Haruka: Bueno amor, podemos venir otro dia y los días que quieras

Michiru levanto la mirada, y le sonrió de forma melancólica

Michiru: Vámonos

Haruka: Si amor te llevare a tu casa

Michiru: No, a mi casa no, llévame a tu departamento, quiero estar contigo.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**Bueno no me maten por dejarlo en lo mejor.. Lo unico que les dire es que pobre de nuestra rubia, todo ese momento de felicidad se ira de picada.. Pero no se pierdan el proximo capi.. **


	11. Cuando nos volvimos uno

_**Hola chicos, antes que nada les ****ofrezco**** mi disculpas,les abandone poco mas de un mes, y es que no es que yo lo desee, en realidad estoy muy corto de tiempo,el trabajo y ****demás****. Pero no se preocupen que yo ****seguiré**** con la historia,solo les pido paciencia y pues vamos a ello.. Espero sus comentarios y ya esta.. Pasemos a lo bueno.. Saludos a todos**_

* * *

_**En el Capitulo Anterior**_

_**Michiru: Vámonos**_

_**Haruka: Si amor te llevare a tu casa**_

_**Michiru: No, a mi casa no, llévame a tu departamento, quiero estar contigo.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**Cuando nos volvimos uno**

Amy se encontraba en su oficina, había optado por quedarse ahí desde que su padre le había soltado la noticia del regreso de Haruka. Se había tomado su tiempo en regresar y ella sentía casi una necesidad enferma de ir a buscarla. Y cuando vio la cara de "alegría" que había puesto Mina al saber esa noticia la ponía loca. Haruka Tenoh era de ella y siempre debió de ser así.

Cuando se entero que su media hermana se había enamorado de la misma persona y que esta salía con ella no soporto los celos locos, se preguntaba por qué Haruka no la había esperado, ellas no se habían separado por placer sino porque su madre estaba enferma, ¿porque Haruka no se podía quedar quieta y esperarla? ¿Es que su amor había sido tan poco? Ella siempre había pensado que su madre se recuperaría y entonces regresarían a Japón y ella retomaría su relación con la rubia como tanto soñaba. Pero Haruka la traiciono o al menos asi se sentía. Entonces urdió ese plan malévolo de hacía tiempo y Michiru era su pieza principal, aunque no contaba que Kaioh también cayera enamorada de Haruka Tenoh. Pero algo era cierto nadie la amaría como ella, con tanta pasión y locura, nadie podría amar a Haruka como Amy Mizuno. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba la peli corta.

Se paro de su escritorio, y cualquiera que la viera sabría que era Amy Mizuno era una chica bonita, no era muy alta, su cabello corto y azul eléctrico, sus bonitas pestañas curvadas hacia arriba y negras que sumando a los enormes ojos color azul marino le daban un toque dulce. Su pequeña nariz que compartía con Mina heredadas de su padre. Si,ella era muy bonita. Pero lo peligroso de Amy es que tenía esa aura de inocencia pura, como si no fuera capaz de romper un solo plato. Era lo mas atrayente de Amy su introvertividad, todo, TODO lo contrario a lo que Mina era.

Siempre inteligente, fría y calculadora, eso era Amy Mizuno, De pronto se sobresalto de sus pensamientos cuando escucho tocar su puerta

Amy: Pase

Mina: Toque la puerta por que tu siempre te quejas que no lo hago

Amy: Ya era hora que aprendieras un poco de cortesía

Mina: Uyy si hablo doña perfecta

Amy: Que deseas Minako,no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus como decirlo, tus palabrerías sin sentido

Mina: ¿Vas de retórica hermanita?

Amy volteo y la miro por fin sin siquiera pestañear, eso muchas veces asustaba a Mina, ¿cómo diablos podría hacer eso?

Mina: Bueno está bien, a lo que vengo, para mí fue una gran sorpresa lo que dijo Papa hace rato, de que Haruka está de nuevo aquí en Japón

Amy: Prosigue, ahora tienes toda mi atención

Mina: Se lo que paso hace tiempo con ella hermanita

Amy: ¿Si? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Mina: Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que Haruka está aquí, y esta vez intentare acercarme a ella, para ganarme su cariño de nuevo

Amy volvió a mirar sin pestañear y Mina trago saliva en seco

Amy: He sido mmm "buena" contigo porque a pesar de todo eres mi hermana y eso no lo puedo cambiar, llevamos la misma sangre lamentablemente. Pero en lo que se refiere a Haruka.. No... No Mina, no quiero que ni siquiera te acerques a su persona

Mina: ¿Pero qué diablos te crees? No eres ni mi dueña ni mi jefa. Y yo hago lo que se me da la gana

Acto seguido Amy se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a su rubia hermana

Amy: No creo me quieras de enemiga, o quizá Padre se entere que te has estado acostando con el bueno para nada de Yaten Kou o quizá se entere que vendiste una parte de tus acciones de ASECONS para darte la gran vida en Francia. Uy yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces. Sabes bien que cuando se trata de negocios para Padre no hay amigos, mucho menos familia que valga. Ya sabes su frase "en este negocio no hay conocidos"

Mina estaba furiosa, no sabía que Amy estuviera enterada de todo eso, Dios si que era una chica peligrosa. Era como si Mina estuviera viendo a Thomas en Amy

Amy: Entonces. ¿Me decías que tú que con Haruka?

Mina dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y dijo

Mina: No creo Haruka quiera saber de ti, tampoco creo que te quiera cerca, al decir verdad a estas alturas yo tengo más oportunidades que tú con ella, bueno hasta una vagabunda tiene más oportunidades con Haru que tú. Pero está bien, te dejare el camino libre... Por ahora.

Mina salió de la oficina, Amy se sentó de nuevo detrás de tu escritorio y pensó como haría para tener de nuevo a Haruka Tenoh comiendo de su mano. Si algo había caracterizado siempre a Amy era su enorme inteligencia. Y eso mismo haría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru se había despertado, ella se había quedado dormida llorando, se metió a la tina para relajarse, puso un poco de música y en su playlist comenzó a sonar la de "I'm Into You" de Chet Faker. Y era increíble cómo se sentía en ese instante, soñando que Haruka estaba ahí con ella,en la misma habitación, imaginando que estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándola, comiéndola con los ojos con una sonrisa casi lupina. Michiru podía oler a Haruka en el aire, cerraba los ojos,y sentía su tacto tocando su piel, su respiración detrás de ella, se le erizaba los pelitos de la nuca, se mordía los labios cuando proyecto la boca de Haruka en su cuello, besándola, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, Michiru estaba a tope, el calor de la tina empañaba todo el baño, el agua que tocaba su piel se evaporaba

Y recordó ese dia que se entregó a Haruka por primera vez. Ella no había estado con nadie más, Haruka fue la primera en su vida y la única. Comenzó a excitarse evocando sus recuerdos, el recuerdo de ese día, más la necesidad que sentía en ese instante de que Haruka llegara y la tomara ahí mismo. Michiru se sentía afiebrada, en la tina ya no había espuma y podía notarse sus pechos erguidos y duros por la excitación, bajo una de sus manos hacia esa zona que le provocaba cosquilleos entre sus piernas y comenzó a tocarse mientras recordaba lo apasionada que Haruka había sido ese dia

**Flashback**

Haruka se había bajado del auto, pues acababan de llegar a su departamento, abrió la puerta y Michiru salió del auto, tomo de las manos de Haruka y las beso

Michiru: No me veo en otro lugar que no sea aquí contigo, mírame Haruka, te amo

Haruka: Yo te amo igual muñequita

Michiru: Subamos

Haruka: si

Haruka abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras besaba a Michiru, lo cual le correspondía de una manera intensa, dulce y apasionada. Es como si quisieran comerse hasta la misma alma. Haruka le quito la prenda de arriba a Michiru y cuando rozaba sus dedos sobre su piel era como una corriente eléctrica, la misma estática del tacto la hacía estremecerse. Le saco la ropa con urgencia pues su deseo no hacia mas que crecer. Bajo sus manos a esa zona tan sensible de Michiru y cuando esta sintió los dedos de Haruka abriéndose paso sobre su intimidad exploto en deseo.

Ambas cayeron al suelo del salón del departamento de Haruka, Michiru estaba debajo de Haruka y solo se escuchaba susurros de gemidos de la chica aguamarina. A Haruka le encantaba la cara del mismo deseo que tenía Michiru

Haruka: Mirame ¿estas seguras?

Michiru: ¿Aun lo dudas? Me tienes desnuda en tu casa, por favor continua

Haruka: Oh Michiru, te amoo

Haruka profundizo el contacto con sus dedos y sintió la barrera de la virginidad de Michiru, y de un solo movimiento derrumbo esa protección tan intima de la virtud de Michiru, a ella le dolió un poco, apretó mas los dientes, pero después se fue, el dolor se fue, tan solo para quedar un deseo mas grande si eso pudiera ser posible, Haruka movía sus dedos con experiencia y ella pensó a cuantas le había hecho lo mismo, pero rayos no, no quería pensar en ello, los celos la embargaban y se volvió a dejar llevar por el placer que en ese instante sentía, de pronto algo húmedo apareció en su pecho derecho, era Haruka que tenia su boca ahi, eso sumado al gran trabajo que la rubia hacia abajo la llevaron a la culminación de su excitación cerrando los ojos, acabando y sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía era algo que no podía controlar, estaba transpirando, cuando abrió los ojos miro a Haruka, que la miraba con un profundo amor, con una sonrisa dulce. Aun no terminaba aquel terremoto de sensaciones, cuando sintió la boca de nuevo de Haruka, esta vez ahí abajo donde había estado sus dedos que la habían desvirgado, y de nuevo Michiru sintió una electricidad aplastante, un placer tan delicioso y ella quería que esa noche terminara.

Cuando su corazon se tranquilizó volvió a mirar aquella rubia que le había despertado las hormonas desde el momento en que la vio

Haruka: ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? Mmm no, no te amo TE ADOROOOO MICHIRU KAIOH

Michiru: Haruka, te amo igual, mírame bien, te amo, te amo un millón de veces mas de lo que tu te imaginas, por favor jamás lo dudes

Haruka: ¿Dudarlo? ¿De qué hablas? Jamás dudaría de tu amor mucho menos después de lo que ha pasado. Son tus ojos lo que me dicen de tu amor. Tu me conviertes en mejor persona Michiru

Michiru: Oh Haruka.. No te merezco, no

Haruka: Shhh no digas eso, te quiero seguir amando

Michiru: Esta vez quiero hacerlo yo... ¿Me dejas? Dime como por favor

Haruka la miro con un profundo amor, acerco sus labios a los de ella y se besaron de nuevo, como hacía unos momentos antes y volvieron amarse de nuevo, y Michiru también hizo sentir especial a Haruka. No había más tiempo, se había detenido mientras ellas hacían el amor de nuevo en aquel salón.

Fin del flashback

Michiru abrió los ojos se había estado tocando recordando el día en que había hecho el amor con Haruka. Fue tan especial y ella le había hecho tanto daño,la había lastimado..

Michiru: Oh Haruka, desearía que estuvieras aquí en estos momentos

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Andrew y Darién se encontraban en la puerta del departamento de Haruka pues esa noche habían quedado en jugar Póker, aunque no iban solo pues ambos llevaban a sus respectivas parejas. Haruka abrió la puerta, y sonrió al ver a los chicos

Usagi: Haru! Dios que alegría volver a verte

Haru: Usa mira nada más, que hermosa estas, bueno siempre lo has sido

Haruka le dio un beso a Usagi y un abrazo caluroso

Usagi se sonrojo al cumplido de Haruka

Darien: Bueno, ya ya que me voy a poner celoso he

Andrew: Tu siempre Chiba, deberías ir con un terapeuta he, hazte ver esos celos, no vaya ser un tipo de celotipia y valiste mierda

Hotaru: Andie basta por favor no comiences. Hola Haruka

Haruka: Hota! Que gusto me da igual verte, dios que pasa con las chicas de Japón, entre más años más hermosas se ponen

Haruka hizo lo mismo que con Usagi con Hotaru, corrió y le dio un beso y un fuerte abrazo

Andrew: En eso tienes razón rubia, la verdad sea dicho

Hotaru: Oh gracias Haruka. Que alegría de volver a verte

Usagi: Bueno Haru ¿no nos presentas a tu linda acompañante?

Haruka: Hota a mi me pone muy feliz de verlos a todos igual. Y Usa a eso iba pequeña curiosa. Bueno les presento a alguien muy importante en mi vida mi pilar en estos últimos años.

Al decir esto, Darien y Andrew se miraron de una forma cómplice. Mientras que Usagi y Hotaru miraban a Setsuna con reserva

Haruka: Chicos,ella es Setsuna Meioh.. Mi novia..

Las dos parejas pronunciaron un "Ohh" que hizo sonreir a Setsuna y fruncir el ceño a Haruka

Usagi: Darien porque no me lo habias dicho

Darien: Bueno,es que yo.. no.. yo.. no

Setsuna que había optado por estar callada viendo a las amigas de su Haruka. He si, porqué ahora era de ella y nada mas de ella vio la oportunidad de hablar en ese instante

Setsuna: Mucho gusto chicas, y antes que siga el reclamo quiero que sepan que Haruka me lo acaba de proponer recién, asi que los chicos nada sabían

Darien: ¿Ves amor? Yo también me acabo de enterar

Usagi sonrojada se acercó a Setsuna y la saludo como correspondía

Usagi: Mucho gusto Set,puedo llamarte asi?

Setsuna: Mmm va, pero siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte Usa igual

Usagi: Acepto el trato

Setsuna volteo a mirar a Hotaru, y esta solo la saludo con una sonrisa sin siquiera acercarse pues Hotaru sabia que su mejor amiga Michiru seguía enamorada de Haruka. ¿Sabia su amiga que Haruka tenia novia? Seguro y no, tenia que hablar con ella. Pues entre amigas nunca hay secretos, y ella era fiel a su amistad con Michiru,tenían años de amistad y confraternizar con la novia de Haruka sería una traición según el código de amistad de Hotaru.

Haruka: Bueno,ya basta de tanta cháchara, vinieron a Jugar Póker o no?

Andrew: Y también a beber de tu mejor Merlot rubia

Darien: Mmm pues a mi me apetece mas un whisky

Haruka: Merlot? Whisky? Donde están mis amigos coño.. Nada de eso mejor una cervecita

Darien: Jajaja sabia dirías eso

Usagi y Setsuna miraban a los chicos con una expresión de reproche

Usagi: ¿Y nosotras que? ¿No vale nuestra opinión? Set de una vez te digo que le jales las cuerdas a Haru sino hará lo que quiera

Setsuna: ¿Verdad que sí?

Usagi: Claro,hazle ver quien manda en la relación

Haruka: Jajajaja que mala Usa,no me la envenenes

Hotaru estaba callada y Andrew lo había notado, se veía que estaba algo incomoda, quizá era porque a pesar de todo era muy apegada a Michiru. Andrew se paro y de manera discreta tomo de las manos a Hota y la llevo al Balcón. Aprovechando que Usagi le estaba dando unos consejos descabellados a Setsuna mientras Haruka le reclamaba y Darien iba al bar por su dichoso whisky

Andrew: Muy bien,¿que pasa?

Hotaru: ¿Como?

Andrew: No te hagas la que la virgen te habla Hota,que pasa

Hotaru: No me pasa nada amor de verdad

Andrew: Mirame,a ver, ¿es Setsuna? ¿Te cayo mal?

Hotaru lo miro intensamente,como era que ese chico podía leerla asi de fácil?

Hotaru: Bueno,es que es algo incomodo, tu sabes Michiru..

Andrew: Si,Michiru es tu mejor amiga y Haruka es la mia. Ademas déjame recordarte que Michiru hizo pedazos a Haruka hace tiempo,no pretenderás que Haruka se quede sola por un mal amor

Hotaru: A ver Andrew las cosas no fueron asi

Andrew: ¿No fueron así dices? Diablos Hotaru mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana fue objeto de una burla. Niégamelo si no es asi

Hotaru: Bueno,si eso fue al principio pero te aseguro que Michiru después..

Andrew: ¿Después que? ¿Se enamoro? No me hagas reir Hotaru Tomoe, que eso no te lo cree nadie ESTAS PECANDO DE INGENUA

Andrew jamás le había gritado de esa forma a Hotaru y esta se sintió sorprendida y dolida pero dentro de ella se despertó la fiera que tenía dormida

Hotaru: MIRA ANDREW FURUHATA NO SABES COMO ESTA EL FONDO DEL ASUNTO TU SOLO TE SABES LA VERSION DE TENOH Y JAMAS HAS QUERIDO ESCUCHAR LA VERSION DE MICHIRU, EN CAMBIO YO HE ESCUCHADO LAS DOS VERSIONES COMO PARA LLEGAR A LA CONCLUSION QUE HARUKA TENOH FUE UN IDIOTA AL CREER QUE MICHIRU LLEVO HASTA EL FINAL ESTA ESTUPIDA APUESTA

Andrew se sorprendió, Hotaru estaba fúrica, tenía la cara roja y los ojos cristalinos, sus manos estaban empuñadas, cuando de pronto escucharon una voz detrás de ellos

Haruka: ¿Chicos, esta todo bien?

Hotaru: Si, bueno... no...discúlpame Haruka me tengo que ir. Buenas noches...

Hotaru paso a un lado de Andrew y de Haruka

Haruka: Que pasa Andrew

Andrew: Mierda, se enojó conmigo por una estupidez, rubia no me puedo quedar, discúlpame

Haruka: Seguro,no te preocupes,mejor y vayas detrás de Hota y la lleves sana y salva a su casa

Andrew: Si, te veo mañana

Andrew salió detrás de Hotaru,mientras Haruka lo veía salir, se quedo muy pensativa y miro la vista hermosa que le daba aquel Balcón. Sin querer había escuchado lo que Hotaru había gritado

"EN CAMBIO YO HE ESCUCHADO LAS DOS VERSIONES COMO PARA LLEGAR A LA CONCLUSION QUE HARUKA TENOH FUE UN IDIOTA AL CREER QUE MICHIRU LLEVO HASTA EL FINAL ESTA ESTUPIDA APUESTA"

¿Y si Hotaru tenía razón? Jamás había querido escuchar las explicaciones de Michiru,la había corrido de su departamento ese dia que se entero de todo,le dijo muchas cosas hirientes y Michiru solo pedia que la escuchara. No,no había dudas todo culpaba a Michiru, y ella había optado por no escucharla y odiarla. Aunque al decir verdad no había podido odiarla,mucho menos olvidarla,volteo hacia atrás y vio que Setsuna se acercaba. Si, Setsuna Meioh,su ahora novia. Y se dijo para si misma en voz baja antes que Set se acercara

Haruka: Jamas quise escucharte antes Kaioh,y hoy ya es muy tarde..

Setsuna: Hablas para ti misma, y no me lo compartes

Haruka: No es nada linda

Setsuna: Porque se fueron tus amigos

Haruka: Hotaru se sentia un poco indispuesta por eso. No importa, vamos a dentro antes que Darien se termine mi Whisky

Ambos se metieron al departamento y fueron donde estaban los chicos.

* * *

En el Proximo capitulo habra mas sorpresas.. Ahora bien, sera que Michiru se merezca todo el desprecio de Haruka? Digo quiza al final no es tan culpable. Que pasara con Amy y su aun obsesión por Haruka. y Mina quizá juegue un papel importante en el asunto. Darien y Andrew son fieles amigos de Haruka, ellos podrán hacer algo para desenredar el rollo de la cabeza de Haruka? Que pasara con Hota, perdonara a Andrew? Auch, lo dejamos para los próximos chapters queridos lectores fieles y una vez mas DISCULPA MILES


	12. Desencuentros

**_Hey chicos! como estan? Ojala que bien,disculpa quridos lectores por tardar,he tenido problemas con la lap,la tuve que formatear y perdi la historia,asi que tengo que reescribirla de nuevo,por favor les pido paciencia,porque sibien toda la historia esta en mi mente,hay cosas que le estoy cambiando para un mayor disfrute. Quiero que sepan que no abandonare las historias, y este capitulo va por Halloween.. Quiero contestar algunos comentarios en general para que sepan que los leo a TODOS!_**

**_Para los que preguntan si Seiya a estado con Michiru en la intimidad pues no.. Michiru al parecer es chica de un solo amor,bueno al menos hasta ahora,y quiza mas adelante no se.. Amy "odia" entre comillas a Haruka por que esta algo loquita,realmente su amor se ha vuelto mas una obsesion,toxico vaya. Andrew y Hotaru son personajes muy lindos y que se complementan de manera perfecta, ellos tendran mucho que ver en la historia de nuestras protagonistas. _**

**_Quiero recordarles que si bien Michiru actuo de forma infantil, ella es una chica que acepta sus errores, en cuanto a Setsuna ella luchara por Haruka a muerte de cualquiera que se lo quiera quitar,ella no se quitara de en medio,asi que esperen mas de ella.. Creo que el lema de Setsuna es "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"_**

**_Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos y me pongo a escribir ek siguiente capitulo para traerselos fresquito y rapido.._**

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**DESENCUENTROS**

Al dia siguiente de lo que había pasado en el departamento de Haruka, Andrew se encontraba pensativo en su oficina,Hotaru no había querido abrirle la puerta de su departamento por mas que el insistió. Despues opto por darle tiempo y decidio irse al suyo propio,como sea el igual vivía en el mismo edificio que Hotaru. Ese dia era muy temprano, al decir verdad era la primera persona que estaba en la oficina y escucho abrirse el elevador, se asomo por la puerta y vio que era Haruka,asi que decidio ir hablar con ella a su oficina

Andrew: Toc toc,¿puedo pasar?

Haruka: ¿Andrew? Que haces aquí tan temprano

Andrew: Lo mismo que tu supongo, no tenia nada que hacer en casa, aunque para ser sincero pensé que estarías en lo de la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A

Haruka: ¿He? Si,si claro,solo vine por unas cosas y ya voy

Andrew: No tienes muchas ganas,¿no?

Haruka: ¿La verdad? No

Andrew: Que paso Haruka

Haruka: A que te refieres

Andrew: De lo tuyo con Setsuna Meioh, hace apenas unos días era tu amiga y ayer ya es tu novia. Realmente nos agarraste de sorpresa a todos

Haruka: Creo que estoy metido en un lio Andrew, es decir ayer Setsuna se me declaro prácticamente y yo no.. yo.. tu entiendes, no podía rechazarle, no después de que fue ella la que siempre ha estado ahí después de todo,y aparte estaba a nada de llorar y yo…

Andrew: Diablos Haruka,¿sabes lo que estas haciendo? Estas con ella por una especie de gratitud, y eso a la larga le hará mas daño que bien a ella.

Haruka: No Andrew, no será asi,pues yo no la dejare, no la dejare nunca

Andrew: ¿Nunca? ¿Nunca dices? Nunca es mucho tiempo,es como decir para siempre y para siempre no es para todo el mundo

Haruka: ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto poeta Andrew?

Andrew: Tal vez desde que descubri que estoy profundamente enamorado de Hotaru,y hablando de ella,¿sabes algo? Ayer discutimos y por eso se fue de tu departamento

Haruka: Si, creo que escuche algo, sin querer claro esta

Andrew: Que escuchaste

Haruka: Algo referente a Michiru

Andrew se levanto del sillon que tenia Haruka delante del escritorio y se paro enfrente del ventanal con las manos hacia atrás,el siempre hacia eso cuando estaba reflexivo o diría algo profundo

Andrew: Haruka,¿haz pensando alguna vez que Michiru no sea tan culpable como piensas?

Haruka: ¿Que cosa dices Andrew? ¿Porque me preguntas eso? Michiru es culpable de todo,de todo cuanto me ha pasado desde que supe la verdad

Andrew: Si Haruka,pero nunca la haz escuchado,nunca le diste esa oportunidad

Haruka se levanto de su sillon de forma brusca y fue a servirse un whisky

Haruka: No necesito escucharla para saber que es culpable

Andrew: Por Dios Haruka,ella era una niña y actuo estúpidamente apostando todo por un simple violín, no la defiendo,pero era una cria y…

Haruka: ¿De que coños hablas Andrew? Yo no deje a Michiru por una simple apuesta estúpida que hizo con Mizuno,bueno si me enoje pero no fue eso.. no fue por eso. ¿Es que Darién no te conto?

Andrew: ¿Contarme qué? El solo me dijo de eso, después nada

Haruka apuro el trago que tenia en la mano y se sirvió otro, después se fue a sentar en su sillon detrás del escritorio. Se recostó en el y cerro sus ojos, para después decir

Haruka: Yo la amaba Andrew, con un amor limpio,intenso,apasionado, extremo hasta tocar la locura,ella había sido mia tu sabes mia en todos los sentidos. Ella paso esa noche conmigo y al dia siguiente yo la lleve a su casa, pero ella comenzó actuar de forma rara,no contestaba mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, y cuando iba a su casa se me negaba. Pense que se había arrepentido de lo que había sucedido y yo me sentia tan culpable hasta que..

_**Flashback**_

Haruka se encontraba a las afueras de la casa de Michiru, tenia 2 semanas que no la veía, que no sabia nada de ella,entones le esperaría afuera ahi no se le podria negar. Después de haber disfrutado una noche tan especial una noche inolvidable y después nada. Ella había pensando que eso la uniria mas a la de cabellos turquesas. Y cuando la buscaba en la escuela ella no estaba, era como si estuviera escondiéndose. Haruka se sentia tan mal,tan culpable que pensaba que tal vez había hecho algo que hubiese lastimado a Michiru, pero por mas que lo pensara no sabia que.

Michiru se había negado a las insistencias de Haruka,ella realmente quería evitar lastimarla, estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad sobre esa estúpida apuesta con Mizuno,pero no sabia como abordar el tema con su rubia. Tenia miedo de su reacción,y sobre todo tenia miedo a perderla. Por eso en la escuela se le "escondia" y en las clases que compartían simplemente no iba y mandaba los trabajos con Rei. Pero sabia que eso tenia que acabar, debia de enfrentarse a la verdad, aunque eso significara perderla. A Mizuno no la había vuelto a ver, y eso se le hacia muy extraño,algo tramaba y lo sabia. Cuando el portón eléctrico de la mansión Kaioh se abrió su corazon se paralizo, pues ahí parado con su imponente presencia estaba Haruka, hay tan hermosa como un ángel,su cabello al tenue sol matinal que le arrancaba destellos dorados y esos ojos verdes tan profundos. Estaba ahí al lado de su moto con una mezcla de desconcierto. Melancolia y tristeza y a ella se le acelero el corazón.

Michiru: Por favor para un momento - Michiru le dijo al chofer

El auto aparco cerca del arcen, Michiru bajo del auto de una manera elegante, y cuando Haruka la vio sintió miles de emociones, entonces por inercia corrió hacia donde ella estaba y la abrazo con ternura, con amor,con desesperación y eso lo sintió Michiru pues respondió al abrazo y las lagrimas estaban a nada de salir de sus hermosos ojos, pero trato de contenerse

Haruka: Mi amor! Dios como te he echado de menos,porque no has contestado mis llamadas? Que pasa? Dime- Haruka tomo la cara de Michiru entre sus manos y la miraba de una forma intensa

Michiru: Hola! No esperaba verte aquí afuera de casa

Haruka: Bueno,no me dejaste otra opcion, porque si entro a buscarte te me niegas y no sabia nada de ti ni en clases siquiera

Michiru: Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada Haruka,aparte papá quiere que me incorpore a la empresa – Michiru esquivo la mirada de Haruka al decir eso pues aunque fuera verdad,sabia que eso no era el motivo principal

Haruka: Me quieres decir que es por eso que ni siquiera me mandas un triste mensaje?

Michiru: Es también por otra cosa Haruka – Haruka volvió a tomar con sus manos la cara de Michiru y la volvió a mirar de forma intensa

Haruka: Dime, ¿que pasa? Por favor. ¿Fue por lo del otro día? Si no estabas preparada Michiru.. – Michiru puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Haruka para silenciarle,ella no quería que Haruka pensara que ella se arrepentía de haberse entregado a ella, pues eso lo hizo por amor realmente y porque lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón

Michiru: No es eso! Y no quiero que pienses que fue por eso

Haruka: ¿Entonces? Dime que pasa

Michiru: Por favor júrame algo,júrame que no te vas a enojar, yo.. Dios yo no quiero perderte!

Haruka: Ok Michiru! Es oficial me estas preocupando

Michiru: Te lo diré pero por favor no aquí,te veré hoy en tu departamento, por favor confía en mi - Al decir esto Michiru se acerco a Haruka y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a meter en el auto. Haruka vio como se alejaba y ella se encontraba mas confundida que antes, tomo su moto y decidió no ir a la universidad, sino a otra parte.

A Haruka siempre le había relajado sentarse en la arena, y sentir el aire en su cara, y ver como las olas rompen de manera agresiva y mueren en la orilla de la playa. Cuando sintió una presencia detrás, y vio una estilizada sombra que se proyectaba.

Amy: Este es tu lugar, aun no lo olvido - A Haruka se le erizo la piel al escuchar esa voz, Amy aprovecho el silencio para sentarse a su lado, y fue que Haruka volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y la vio. Amy Mizuno, estaba bellisima no podía negarlo,su cabello corto mas de lo normal,le hacían lucir su largo cuello,sus ojos tan marinos,su pequeña nariz adornadas con diminutas pecas que le hacían lucir inocente,endemoniadamente frágil aunque no lo fuera y su sonrisa tan dulce

Haruka: Amy! Dios. Tenia tanto sin verte – Haruka le dio un beso en la mejilla beso que correspondió Amy de manera sonrojada –Es decir- Prosiguió Haruka- Mis amigos me habían comentado que estabas aquí, pero no te había visto en la universidad

Amy: Me da mucho gusto igual verte Haruka. Si llegue hace un poco mas de 2 semanas,pero no he podido reincorporarme a la universidad como tanto me gustaría,tu sabes bien que soy muy obsesiva con mis notas escolares. Pero desde que regrese he estado ocupándome de algunas cosas que dejo mi madre pendiente

Haruka: Oh si! Me he enterado Amy,y créeme que yo lo siento mucho. Pues se mas que nadie que tu dejaste muchas cosas aquí por ir con tu madre al extranjero por su enfermedad

Amy: Si Haruka,es realmente triste regresar y saber que ella no estará mas para ver mis logros – A Haruka jamás le había gustado ver a Amy triste o llorando,pues se veía tan desprotegida e hizo algo que ni ella misma se explicaba el porque, le abrazo y Amy correspondio y lloró

Haruka: Realmente lo siento tanto Amy, si yo en algo puedo ayudar. Por favor dimelo – Amy estaba triste,pero esa tristeza se fue al instante que sintió los brazos de Haruka reconfortarla, el olor de Haruka que siempre le había gustado,esa calidez que solo ella tenia

Amy: Gracias Haruka – Dijo Amy limpiando su rostro – ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? Porque asi como a ti te pasa, este lugar me da paz – Haruka asintió y la miro detenidamente - Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes, dime,cuéntame de ti,como has estado en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

Haruka: Bueno,la verdad no ha pasado muchas cosas interesantes – Contesto Haruka algo incomodo – Amy yo quería decirte algo

Amy: ¿Si? ¿Dime? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Haruka: Es algo que deseo decirte, pues a pesar de todo yo te tengo una gran estima – Amy fruncio el entrecejo,ella lo que quería realmente era escuchar que Haruka aun la amaba,pero sabia que eso seria algo imposible

Amy: Dime Haruka - Ella le cogio de las manos y eso puso un poco nerviosa a Haruka,asi que trago un poco de saliva y prosiguió

Haruka: Amy porque cambiaste de apellidos?es por lo de tu padre? Acaso el nunca apoyo a la señora Amelia con su enfermedad?

Amy: No,no fue por eso,el realmente se hizo cargo de eso,aunque mamá no lo necesitara, si me cambie mi apellido fue porque estoy un poco distanciada de papá

Haruka: Entiendo

Amy: Puedo contarte algo Haruka? Pero deseo que sea secreto

Haruka: Claro Amy,considérame tu amiga – Amy sintió un pinchazo enorme dentro de su pecho,y eso mismo hizo que recordara porque volvió a Tokyo y porque quería que Haruka sufriera, si no tendría su amor,entonces nadie mas lo tendría

Amy: Creo que mi padre anda con la Sra Aino y eso no es lo peor.. Creo que Mina realmente es mi media hermana – Haruka tenia los ojos desorbitados, estaba muy sorprendida,se esperaba todo menos eso

Haruka: Oh vaya, Amy yo no sabia eso.. Puede ser eso cierto?

Amy: Lo es Haruka,hay iun 90% que sea asi,tambien fue una de las cosas por la cual escogí el apellido de mi madre..

Haruka: Amy yo.. bueno,después de que te fuiste mucho después realmente, yo..

Amy: Tu que Haruka - Haruka trago saliva pues le quería decir que anduvo un tiempo con Mina,pero no se atrevio, rayos anduvo con las 2 hermanas y ella no lo sabia, quien podría culparla

Haruka: Nada Amy,solo que me da mucho gusto volver a verte - Haruka le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, se levanto de donde estaba sentanda se sacudió la arena – Me tengo que ir,pero ojala podamos vernos después

Amy: Claro que si Haruka, será un placer - Dijo Amy mirándole desde abajo pues aun ella estaba sentada, volvió su cara al mar y dijo otra palabra que desconcertó a Haruka - Haruka conoces a Michiru Kaioh? - Haruka que ya se iba, volteo a verla de forma desconcertada

Haruka: Si, porque?

Amy: No por nada,es solo que le conocí en Suiza, me la saludas por favor - Haruka la miro largamente, estaba sorprendida realmente para después darse la vuelta

Haruka: Le dare tu saludos, hasta luego Amy

Amy: Hasta luego Haruka

_**Fin del flashback**_

Andrew: Sigueme contando,que mas paso

Haruka que se había quedado como hipnotizada viendo la ciudad desde su oficina se perdia entre sus recuerdos

Haruka: Te confieso que se me hizo muy raro que Amy conociera a Michiru,pero no quise preguntarle mas

Andrew: Entonces Amy tuvo que ver en tu separación de Michiru

Haruka: Bueno,si tal vez un 50% el otro 50% fue culpa de Seiya Kou

Andrew: Ese puñetero infeliz fanfarron, pero dime,Michiru fue a tu casa ese dia?

Haruka: Si,si fue,y te confieso que esa noche comenzó mi tormento

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por otra parte Michiru se había sentido mas animada ese dia,tendría que comenzar de apoco si quería volver a ganarse la confianza de Haruka,el amor de Haruka. Tendria que ser positiva. Pero tambien era conciente que tendría que hacer cambios, y cambios drásticos, uno de esos cambios seria hablar con Seiya y decirle lo que sentia.

Entro caminando de manera segura,se veía bellisima con ese traje que se había puesto falda y chaqueta que la hacia ver muy intelectual. Dejaba una estela de perfume suave a su paso y era imposible no voltear a ver a esa muñeca de carne.

Hotaru: Buenos días Mich

Michiru: Hola Hota, solo vine a dejar unos papeles y me voy a trabajar a la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A

Hotaru: Si,de hecho necesito que me firmes algunos documentos

Michiru: Cuales?

Hotaru: Los que se enviaran por la venta de un inmueble en Shikoku,no,perdón no es en Shikoku eso ya lo firmaste es en Kyusho - Michiru se paro en seco y fue que volteo a ver a Hotaru, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la pobre chica pelinegra estaba muy ojerosa y los ojos algo hinchados,acaso ella había llorado?

Michiru: Hotaru estas bien? Tu no eres de las que se confunden, que pasa, dime

Hotaru: No,no es nada Michi

Michiru: Insisto,eres mi mejor amiga,dime que pasa

Hotaru: Dios! Es Andrew,nos peleamos

Michiru: Como es posible eso? Ustedes jamás se han peleado

Hotaru: Bueno,siempre hay una primera vez, y justamente fue ayer que me llevo a cenar con Haruk.. No nada olvídalo

Michiru: Con Haruka? Rayos! Quiero saberlo todo! – Michiru cogio del brazo a Hotaru y la llevo hasta su oficina

Hotaru: Bueno es que realmente no se si lo que te voy a decir te caera bien

Michiru: Que paso ayer en casa de Haruka

Hotaru: Michi yo creo que entre menos sepas mejor,además Haruka tiene mucho tiempo que dejo de ser alguien cercano a nosotras y que decir de ti

Michiru: Necesito saberlo Hotaru! Por favor dimelo,todo lo que tenga que ver con Haruka me importa y mucho,que paso ayer

Hotaru: A veces pienso que eres una masoquista, lo quieres saber todo,y si las cosas sucedieron como dices,entonces es Haruka el que debería pedirte disculpas

Michiru: Hota, por favor,yo decidiré si lo que dices me duele o no

Hotaru: Bueno esta bien,conste que te lo advertí,ayer acompañe a Andy a casa de Haruka y ahí estaba ella toda feliz celebrando su noviazgo con una tal Setsuna Meioh - Ya estaba, a Michiru se le había hecho mas pedazos el corazon,era como si de los fragmentos que era su bomba cardiaca se hubiesen convertido en polvo.. le faltaba el aire y quería gritar

Michiru: NO! NO ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! PERO.. CUANDO,COMO?

Hotaru: Michiru por favor tranquilízate – Pero Michiru no podía controlarse,tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina, Hotaru corrio detrás de ella - Michiru espera,que vas hacer?donde vas?

Michiru: Necesito hablar con Haruka

Hotaru: QUE! DONDE?

Michiru: Si no esta donde la torre T.U.R.Q.U.S.A ire a su oficina

Hotaru: Estas loca! Te vas a ir a meter a la boca del lobo

Michiru: No me importa, te veo después

Hotaru: Pero Michiru MICHIRU! DIABLOS, SE VA ARMAR

* * *

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion chicos! Que comience el drama


	13. El plan de Amy

**_Hola pequeños, he vuelto con otro capitulo mas, no tengo excusa con ustedes hoy la verdad, pero en estos dias la musa de la inspiracion salio y me visito y les traigo capitulo nuevo,lleno de giros, de sorpresas, la verdad que me gusto como quedo este chapter. Jamas me olvido de ustedes creanme,los leo apenas llegan a mi correo sus comentarios que son mis vitaminas para seguir. bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo y no dejen de escribir please en los comment._**

**_pd: Amo a Amy Mizuno es una bitch total.. _**

* * *

**_Capitulo XIII _**

**_Un Plan Macabro_**

**_En el capitulo anterior_**

_Hotaru: Bueno esta bien,conste que te lo adverti,ayer acompañe a Andy a casa de Haruka y ahí estaba ella toda feliz celebrando su noviazgo con una tal Setsuna Meioh - Ya estaba, a Michiru se le había hecho mas pedazos el corazon,era como si de los fragmentos que era su bomba cardiaca se hubiesen convertido en polvo.. le faltaba el aire y quería gritar_

_Michiru: NO! NO ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! PERO.. CUANDO,COMO?_

_Hotaru: Michiru por favor tranquilízate – Pero Michiru no podía controlarse,tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina, Hotaru corrio detrás de ella - Michiru espera,que vas hacer?donde vas?_

_Michiru: Necesito hablar con Haruka_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Andrew: Y bueno entonces que paso esa noche en tu departamento? Estoy esperando el climax de tu historia

Haruka: Bueno,después de ese encuento raro que tuve con Amy, me fui a mi departamento,realmente no tenia muchos animos de ir a la universidad, dormi casi toda la tarde, hasta que como a las 7 pm sono el interfon

_**Flashback**_

Michiru: Hola, soy yo,subiré a tu departamento

Haruka: Amor! Si,si te espero

Haruka abrió la puerta con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa, abrazo a Michiru y la beso,Michiru correspondio a aquel beso,pues ella tambien se había privado de probar esos labios tan dulces y carnosos de la rubia. Hasta que el beso termino y Michiru volvió a la realidad

Haruka: Me hace muy feliz el tenerte aquí de nuevo amor, ven,pasa,deseas algo de tomar?

Michiru: He? No,no Haruka, gracias

Haruka: Haruka? Ahora me llamas por mi nombre y no por esos hermosos diminutivos que tanto amo que me digas? Que pasa Michiru

Michiru: Haruka,no se por donde empezar realmente, yo.. No se si después de esta noche pueda mirarte a la cara

Haruka: Ya fue,estoy asustada, dime que esta pasando,ven siéntate aquí, y siempre es bueno empezar por el principio pero de una vez te digo que nada de lo que me digas hará que yo te deje de amar – Esa respuesta tan franca y sincera de la rubia hizo sentir peor a Michiru, como es que ella se había envuelto en esto? A que horas ella acepto el estupido trato con Mizuno? Todo por un estupidio violín. Y el poco valor que la peli azul tenia se esfumo, se paro del sillon y comenzó a caminar por el salon como un gato enjaulado

Michiru: Yo no te merezco Haruka - solto Michiru después de unos minutos - – Hice un tipo de trato con una persona para obtener algo que yo quería,listo lo dije! – Parecia como si Haruka hubiera escuchado a otra persona que no fuera Michiru,ciertamente la sorprendio mas solo se limito a decir

Haruka: Explicate Michiru – Michiru que después de haber confesado aquello que tanto le pesaba había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y preparado el oído para los gritos e insultos que la rubia profesaría,se sorprendio al escuchar a una Haruka seria pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Michiru: Tu sabes muy bien mi afición a la música,en especial el violín,cuando vivía en Suiza llevarían acabo una subasta de un antiguo Stradivarius el Lady Blunt para ser exacta

Haruka: El Lady Blunt dices? Dios pero esa hermosura es una reliquia, es una pieza invaluable

Michiru: Bueno si,Haru déjame seguir explicándote por favor

Haruka: Si,si perdón,es que me emocione

Michiru: Bueno como te decía ese dia llegue tarde a la subasta y el violín quedo en manos de Amy Mizuno

Haruka: Amy Mizuno dices? Pero estamos hablando de la misma Amy que yo conozco?

Michiru: Si Haru, ella siempre me ha tenido cierto resentimiento porque no ha podido ganarme en natación y en las notas escolares vamos iguales, y bueno ella se mofo de mi alardeando que había conseguido el Lady Blunt al menos era algo en lo que me había ganado,y bueno yo enojada para no hacer un espectáculo enorme en aquella fiesta decidí irme y ella me detuvo,y me ofrecio un trato

Haruka: A ver antes de que continues con este loco relato,dime,el trato era yo?

Michiru: Si!

Haruka: Jajajajaja Diooos bueno es algo halagador al decir verdad

Michiru: Que? Haru,entonces tu?

Haruka: Michi,mírame,no soy tonta, quizá para ti todo esto conmigo comenzó como si fuera un juego, y te confieso que hasta para mi igual,pero se lo que yo siento por ti y se lo que tu sientes por mi. Me lo demostraste hace semanas aquí mismo,con tu entrega. – Al escuchar aquello a Michiru se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas y no pudo mas y exploto en sollozos incontrolables,ella había tenido miedo de que Haruka la despreciara y la echara de su lado,pero comprendió que Haruka había tomado el asunto bien y hasta halagadoramente

Michiru: Oh Haruka,TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO y tu no sabes cuanto. Yo tenia mucho miedo de perderte y casi no dormía y no me daba apetito – Haruka se acerco a ella y le limpio las lagrimas para después pegarla a su pecho en un dulce y fuerte abrazo

Haruka: Eres una tontita Michiru Kaioh, siempre debes de confiar en mi. Y lo único que quizá me duele un poquito es eso mismo la falta de confianza que tuviste. Ademas no puedo juzgar por lo que hiciste Dios es un Stradivarius Lady Blunt

Michiru: Haru! - Michiru golpeo suavemente el antebrazo de Haruka mientras esta reía hasta que pudo observar con detenimiento las facciones de la peli azul y pudo observar que lucia demacrada y hasta mas delgada

Haruka: Bueno se acabo el drama,vamos a comer que te hace mucha falta

Michiru: Hay algo que tampoco te he dicho

Haruka: Hay mas?

Michiru: Si,bueno,no o no se

Haruka: Dime

Michiru: Es Amy,ella me ha estado presionando para que yo lleve el plan de bueno ya sabes

Haruka: Hoy la vi

Michiru: Que!

Haruka: Si,estuve hablando con ella y parecía tan amable la muy hipócrita. Yo no entiendo porque la gente cambia,sabes? quise mucho a Amy no tanto como a ti aclaro,pero a ella la quise hasta pensaba formar una familia con ella en un arranque de locura, jamas pense que se comportara de esa forma tan vil, pero bueno ya no pienses en eso, hablare con ella para que te deje en paz

Michiru: No Haru, dejala

Haruka: Mmm aunque por otra parte seria divertido que ella siga pensando que terminaste conmigo,y me rompiste el corazon asi te da el violín!

Michiru: Haru que dices, yo no quiero

Haruka: Venga amor,será la mejor venganza, asi ganamos todos! Aunque la verdad no se porque Amy me odia,si siempre pensé que habíamos terminado bien

Michiru: Bueno,no se,ella nunca me lo dijo,pero sabes?gracias a ella te conocí

Haruka: Entonces BENDITA SEA AMY MIZUNO Jajajajaja

_**Fin del flashback**_

Andrew: Que! Me estas diciendo que ella aposto que te enamoraría para después terminarte por un violín? No se porque no la mandaste a la mierda y tu eras la que siempre me molestaba con "Mina te trata mal tio,esa chica no te quiere" y resulta que tu le pasaste eso a Michiru

Haruka: A ver a ver a ver Andrew las cosas son diferentes,para comenzar Michiru hizo aquello SIN CONOCERME Y POR UN IMPUlSO DE NIÑERIA, además ella me demostró que su amor era verdadero bueno al menos se que hubo amor de ella para mi,y mientras que Mina te trataba para la mierda sabiendo que tu morias de amor por ella, es o no es asi

Andrew: Bueno,si.. Pero de todos modos rubia, no sé

Haruka: La cuestión es que por eso no terminamos

Andrew: Bueno sígueme contando

Haruka se disponía a seguir relatando su triste historia de amor cuando Kuno,uno de los chicos que estaba a cargo en la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A le hablo al móvil

Haruka: Que pasa? Todo marcha bien?

Kuno: He si,todo bien Sr Tenoh – A Haruka le causaba gracia que se refirieran a ella como el

Haruka: Entonces?

Kuno: Es la Srita Kaioh exige hablar con usted y que si no acepta su petición amaga con parar la obra mejor dicho ya la paro

Haruka: QUE! PERO ESTA LOCA O QUE

Kuno: No se Sr Tenoh pero esta como algo histerica

Haruka: Salgo para allá inmediatamente,dígale a la Srita Kaioh que me espere en la oficina que habilito para trabajar

Kuno: Si Sr Tenoh

Haruka estaba fúrica,colgó y se paro de golpe a servirse otro trago

Andrew: Hey que pasa

Haruka: Michiru para variar,paro la obra y seguira asi, si no voy hablar con ella

Andrew: No me jodas,pero esta loca esa chica

Haruka: Bueno me voy,después seguimos hablando. Mierda,que dia el mio y aun empieza

Haruka salió a paso firme y rápido rumbo al estacionamiento a coger su auto para después salir disparada a encontrarse con la chica que le había robado el corazon hacia tiempo y temia que aun lo tuviera en su poder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Yaten llego a su oficina en Neptun Corporations vio como Michiru salia con cara de pocos amigos e iba tan absorta que cuando el le saludo ella no le respondio y eso realmente lo desconcertó pues Michiru siempre había sido una chica linda y amable,y no sabia porque ella seguía con su hermano Seiya,sabiendo que este era insoportable muchas veces. Se dirigió a su oficina y vio a Hotaru un poco preocupada

Yaten: Hola Hota buenos días

Hotaru: Hola Yaten buen dia

Yaten: Oye de casualidad sabes que le pasa a Michiru? La vi salir con una cara de pocos amigos ni siquiera me respondió el saludo

Hotaru: No,no se que le pasa

Yaten: Jajaja Hota eres de las personas que no sabe mentir sabes? Se que no me lo quieres decir y lo respeto,al final es tu amiga - A Yaten siempre le había gustado Hotaru pero nunca se lo había confesado y cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo ella ya andaba con un tal Andrew Furuhata, y entonces decidio callar su amor, por eso siempre la defendia de los iinsultos de su hermano Seiya. Y ahora el salia con Minako Aino,la pasaba muy bien con ella, se divertían de fiesta en fiesta, y en la cama joder,esa rubia de cabellos largos era un huracán. Se la habian pasado bien de viaje e incluso pensó muchas veces pedirle que formalizaran su relación,si con Hotaru no podía ser quizá con Mina si. Pero no había encontrado el momento propio para hacerlo.

Hotaru: Yaten estas bien? – Pregunto Hotaru pues este se había quedado pensativo como en el limbo casi

Yaten: He? Si,si estoy bien. Bueno voy a mi oficina. Que sigas teniendo lindo dia Hota

Hotaru: Igual Yaten

Y entonces el se fue a su oficina dejando a una Hotaru muy preocupada por su amiga

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya se encontraba en su lindo Maseratti con destino igual a Neptun Corporations, y no veía la hora de separarse de esa empresa y formar la suya,Neptun no le importaba mucho pues de una u otra forma seria de el ya que cuando se casara con Michiru,el seria el nuevo dueño de ese emporio mas el dinero que tendría con los negocios turbios que tenia con Thomas McArthur, solo que se tenia que ir con mucho cuidado. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era pensar en Michiru,en su Michiru,amaba todo de ella, y soñaba con el dia en que por fin fueran esposos y asi poder poseerla en todos los sentidos,soñaba con ella,a diario,con su boca,su cuerpo la haría suya a todas horas en donde estuvieran. Se comenzó a sentir acalorado, cuando de pronto sintió como vibraba su móvil vio la pantalla y era un numero desconocido pero aun así opto por contestar

Seiya: Bueno?

Voz: Seiya, necesito que nos veamos

Seiya: Quien habla?

Voz: Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi voz? Tu y yo tuvimos trato hace mucho por un fin

Seiya: Amy Mizuno

Amy: Exacto la misma, necesito que vengas a mi oficina inmediatamente – Diablos como odiaba esa voz de mando que tenían Los McArthur,Thomas era igual,definitivamente Amy había heredado todo de su padre

Seiya: Perdon,no sabia que trabajaba contigo

Amy: Conmigo no,pero con mi padre si

Seiya: Y tu como sabes eso?

Amy: Jajajaja Seiya yo lo se todo. Te veo en mi oficina en 1 hora - Acto seguido colgó, Seiya se quedo mirando la pantalla de su móvil incrédulo, esa familia tenia una voz de mando tremenda. Odiaba que lo mandaran, nadie le colgaba el teléfono a Seiya Kou,pero al parecer eso no les importaba a los McArthur. Iría pero no porque esa chica se lo exigiera sino porque quería saber que diablos tramaba ahora Amy Mizuno y para que quería verlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka acababa de llegar a la torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A se bajo inmediatamente de su deportivo y entro, a lo lejos vio a Kuno preocupado,pues los trabajadores no habian comenzado a laborar

Kuno: Sr Tenoh

Haruka: Porque no han comenzado los labores? Venga chicos a trabajar que el dia es muy corto y vamos justito de tiempo, Kuno donde esta la Arquitecta?

Kuno: Arriba,esperándole en la oficina que habilito para ambos

Haruka: Bien.. Por favor chicos, nadie puede parar la obra al menos que yo se los pida,ni siquiera los dueños de Neptun Corporations, aquí en este preciso momento la única empresa a cargo se llama CONTOK y la única persona que manda soy yo,y CONTOK tiene la responsabilidad de terminan esto en tiempo y forma. Buenos días a todos y a trabajar - Después de decir aquello Haruka subio a la oficina enojada como hacia mucho no lo estaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna acababa de llegar a la oficina en CONTOK y se le hizo raro no ver a Haruka, pues tenia pensando que podrían ir a desayunar y de ahí ir a la famosa torre T.U.R.Q.U.E.S.A quería acompañarle y apoyarle en todo. Asi que tomo el móvil y marco, mas este la mando directo al buzón, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, asi que decidió ir a preguntarle a uno de los amigos de la rubia

Setsuna: Hola Darien,puedo pasar?

Darien: Setsuna! Buen dia,si claro pasa

Setsuna: Gracias,me preguntaba si has visto a Haruka

Darien: A Haruka? No,no de hecho apenas acabo de llegar, pero seguro esta supervisando como va la obra en la torre de los Kaioh

Setsuna: Si seguro que si

Andrew: Hey buenos días chicos

Darien: Andrew, sabes algo de Haruka? – Andrew trago saliva,no sabia si decirle que Michiru se volvió loca y paro la obra prácticamente en la torre exigiendo hablar con Haruka, pues ahí estaba Setsuna y el no quería quedar como bocazas

Andrew: Hee.. Nop,no la he visto,porque?

Setsuna: Es solo que no me ha hablado, y es raro porque ella siempre me da los buenos días

Darien: Bueno, tal vez esta en casa de sus padres

Setsuna: Si,seguro que si,ire a la mansión Tenoh, igual quiero decirles de boca propia que Haruka y yo iniciamos una relación, bueno,les veo después chicos – Acto seguido salió de la oficina de Darien, este se paro de su silla y miro seriamente a Andrew

Setsuna: Muy bien,ya se fue,dime donde esta Haruka

Andrew: En la torre

Darien: Y porque no se lo dijiste a Setsuna?

Andrew: Porque Haruka fue hablar con Michiru quien prácticamente paro la obra histerica,y pidió hablar con ella

Darien: QUE!

Andrew: Por eso no quise decir nada delante de Setsuna,seria complicar mas las cosas

Pero los chicos no sabían que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Setsuna quien había vuelto para decirles que si Haruka se comunicaba con ellos,le dijeran que ella estaba en casa de sus padres, cuando escucho eso,apretó los puños y dijo en su mente que nadie le quitaría a Haruka,ni la tal Sara que había sido novia de Haruka ni mucho menos Michiru Kaioh, esta vez nadie la separaría de su Haruka,asi que tomo su bolso y salio con destino a la torre a luchar por lo que era suyo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya acaba de llegar a MIAMTORA la empresa que era "hija" de ASECONS cuyas dueñas eran Amy y Mina,pero obviamente todos sabían que Amy manejaba al 100% la empresa asi como también era accionista del 25% de ASECONS la empresa de su padre,no cabia duda que Mizuno era un As para los negocios,había querido estudiar medicina según tenia entendido,pero al morir su madre decidió seguir la carrera de economista y después embarcarse en estudiar Arquitectura, un cerebrito,tan bella,de cara dulce que no rompe un plato pero calculadora y fría como su padre, a Seiya le dio escalofríos cuando llego a la recepción.

Seiya: Buenos días,tengo una cita con la Srita Mizuno

Recepcionista: Su nombre por favor

Seiya: Seiya Kou

Recepcionista: Ah si,suba por favor, piso 10..

Seiya: Gracias – Mientras Seiya subia en el elevador hasta la oficina de Amy,le mando un mensaje a Michiru –

**_"Buenos días amor,me gustaría que podamos almorzar juntos,_**

**_que te parece si vamos a un resto que me dijeron hacen una comida cantonesa riquísima" _**

**_espero tu respuesta xoxo" _**

\- Se abrió el elevador y entro, dentro estaba la secretaria de Amy

Secretaria: Sr Kou? Pase por favor la Srita Mizuno lo esta esperando

Seiya: Gracias -Al entrar, vio a Amy,esa chica siempre había sido linda,pero en honor a la verdad ahora lo estaba mas,su cabello corto con una tenue pintura en la cara, natural, y usaba unas gafas que le daban un toque mmm intelectual y eso la hacia ver inocentemente sexy, al parecer hablaba por teléfono con Thomas

Amy: Asi es padre, ya esta listo las cotizaciones para los nuevos condominios en Niigata y los planos te los mande ayer. Te dejo porque acaba de llegar la persona con la cual tengo una reunión.. Besos.. -Colgo y miro a Seiya de pies a cabeza- Sientate por favor

Seiya: Nuevos proyectos en Niigata

Amy: Mmm creo que no te incumbe después de todo eres la competencia

Seiya: Jajaja ni tanto ni tanto,créeme que la competencia no soy yo

Amy: Si,ya estoy enterada de las nuevas acciones que te dio mi padre en ASECONS

Seiya: Que?!

Amy: Pero eso no me incumbe a pesar que yo tambien tengo acciones ahí supongo que mi padre sabe lo que hace, ahora mi única ambición es que MIANTORA crezca pero bueno no te cite para hablar de finanzas sino de otros negocios que nos incumbe a ambos

Seiya: Te escucho

Amy: Se que Haruka llego hace unos días

Seiya: No me nombres a ese cretino hijo de puta

Amy: Te voy a pedir que delante de mi no le insultes y modera tu lexico por favor – Seiya solo bufo y volteo la cara

Seiya: Me citaste solo para hablar de el?

Amy: Se de buena fuente que tu novia, Kaioh trabaja con el en la remodelación de la torre del centro de Tokio, y eso querido socio no nos conviene,el que convivan juntos puede traer ciertos recuerdos

Seiya: Que? Me estas queriendo decir que Michiru puede que se haga amante de ese cretino?

Amy: Todo puede suceder queridito, pero si nosotros actuamos primero JAMAS pasara

Seiya: Que propones?

Amy: Embaraza a Michiru

Seiya: Que?

Amy: Si que la embaraces, es tu novia no? Cuantos años tienen juntos? Por ende te has de acostar con ella – Seiya se paró de la silla nervioso,frotándose las manos- Acaso nunca te has acostado con ella? Rayos, cuantos años llevan juntos? 10 años?

Seiya: Basta Amy, Michiru no es como las demás,ella es una dama

Amy: Si,una dama que contigo no se ha acostado pero con Haruka si

Seiya: ¡Que dices! Dejas de decir estupideces, Michiru jamás hizo eso, ella no se pudo haber acostado nunca con ese rubio mal nacido

Amy: ¿Porque no le preguntas? - Seiya miraba a Amy con rencor para después decir

Seiya: Piensa en otra cosa porque eso no ocurrirá

Amy: Eres un tonto,eso era lo mas viable,con un hijo,ella jamás te podrá dejar, será algo que siempre les unira

Seiya: No hace falta que yo haga eso,además Michiru se casara conmigo

Amy: Jajajaja asi? Desde que te conozco te estas casando con ella y nada que llega el dichoso dia de tu boda

Seiya: Pues a mi se me ocurre algo mejor, porque no te embarazas tu del rubio ese

Amy: Mmm.. No seria mala idea, ahora que lo pienso,mmm.. Dejame sola necesito pensar en algo

Seiya: En que? Dime

Amy: Ya te lo dire yo a su debido tiempo..

Seiya: Como quieras – Seiya se levanto y salió de la oficina de Amy sintiéndose dolido,pues ella tenia razón,tantos años con Michiru,y no habian pasado de besos,Amy se había reido y seguro sus hermanos tambien se reian,todo el mundo,quizá Amy tenia razón. TENIA QUE ACTUAR

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy se había quedado pensando desde que Seiya se fue,al parecer el no sabia que Haruka era una chica, pero su idea de embarazarse de Haruka no parecía algo imposible o loco,ella recordaba algo que al parecer Haruka había olvidado

_**Flashback**_

Haruka: Te amo Amy,no veo la hora de cumplir los 18 y poder casarnos

Amy: Y yo amor, te imaginas formar una familia? Un pequeño bebe con tus ojos,tu cabello rubio,todo de ti! Un mini Haruka!

Haruka: O una mini Amy!que corra por toda la casa, a eso si, tu seras la que lo geste, porque a mi me da miedo los hospitales

Amy: Hay amor claro que si! Entonces leíste el folleto que te traje

Haruka: Si,cuando podemos ir al hospital a que nos hagan las pruebas?

Amy: Bueno amor,para comenzar tenemos que tener 18 años para que no los puedan hacer

Haruka: QUE! Yo pensé que podíamos hacerlo ya

Amy: Bueno si,a eso voy mi madre es amiga del Dr Hiro,y le hablo sobre nuestros planes,si el le comento que efectivamente tenemos que tener los 18 cumplidos,pero..

Haruka: Pero que? Dime

Amy: Dijo que eso no impide que te extraigan los ovulos y los guarden tambien podemos comenzar a buscar al donante masculino y tener todo listo asi que para cuando tengamos 18 yo sea sometida a la implantación sin hacer todo eso, es decir que ya lo tengamos listo

Haruka: Hagamoslo entonces, a que esperamos

Amy: Bueno si vamos mañana

Haruka: Si amor,a pesar que tenemos casi 16 años, para mi es suficiente para saber que eres el amor de mi vida y deseo que seas la madre de mi hijo

Amy: Haruka TE ADORO! Si mañana vamos,de hecho mi madre se tomo el atrevimiento de hacer la cita

Haruka: Ella como esta?

Amy: Se ha sentido mal, sabes? Pero aun le están haciendo estudios

Haruka: Amor,veras que no tiene nada malo,y nuestros hijos tendrán a su abuelita para rato

Amy: Ojala amor,ojala

**Fin del flashback**

Amy: Si, los embriones, cielos como fue que los olvide,los embriones aun existen por supuesto, un hijo de Haruka es posible,pues ellos hicieron todo el procedimiento incluyendo el donante,habian dejado todo listo para cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años, pero su madre enfermo y ella tuvo que dejar a Haruka y sus sueños. Pero ahora ella tenia a Haruka Tenoh en sus manos, oh si.. Haruka seria suya y de nadie mas

* * *

**Saludos**


	14. Una cruel verdad

**_Hola chicos (as) les traigo un nuevo chapter como regalo de navidad,deseandoles lo mejor para el proximo año que ya esta a la vuelta. Y esperando verles de nuevo y que disfruten de esta historia asi como yo disfruto leyendolos igual. El año proximo continuo mi otra historia y esta seguira adelante tambien,llena de mas dramas y giros. Les confieso que el desarrollo de cada personaje esta en el punto que yo queria.. Bueno sin mas,les dejo para que pasen a la lectura correspondiente.. Abrazos.._**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Tekeuchi que tan amablemente nos presta a cada uno de ellos para poder imaginarnos locas historias,por eso y mas la mejor de todas.._**

**_Pd: Creo que Haruka se paso un poco con Michiru, pero esta no fue sincera desde un principio, a cada accion una reaccion. Seiya es un vil manipulador, de lo peor que haya existido. Ojala y Michiru algun dia se de cuenta.._**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

**Una cruel verdad**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_**Haruka: Si amor,a pesar que tenemos casi 16 años, para mi es suficiente para saber que eres el amor de mi vida y deseo que seas la madre de mi hijo**_

_**Amy: Haruka TE ADORO! Si mañana vamos,de hecho mi madre se tomo el atrevimiento de hacer la cita**_

_**Haruka: Ella como esta?**_

_**Amy: Se ha sentido mal, sabes? Pero aun le están haciendo estudios**_

_**Haruka: Amor,veras que no tiene nada malo,y nuestros hijos tendrán a su abuelita para rato**_

_**Amy: Ojala amor,ojala**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Amy: Si, los embriones, cielos como fue que los olvide,los embriones aun existen por supuesto, un hijo de Haruka es posible,pues ellos hicieron todo el procedimiento incluyendo el donante,habian dejado todo listo para cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años, pero su madre enfermo y ella tuvo que dejar a Haruka y sus sueños. Pero ahora ella tenia a Haruka Tenoh en sus manos, oh si.. Haruka seria suya y de nadie mas**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruka abrió la puerta de la oficina y vio que Michiru tenia puesto los ojos en la vista de la ciudad, oh Dios que hermosa se veía,tan elegante, tan femenina tan mujer, tuvo que toser para darse a notar

Michiru: Estaba esperándote

Haruka: ¿Porque paras una obra que es importante para tu misma empresa? No hay razón Michiru

Michiru: Las hay, Haruka tenemos que hablar y por favor esta vez voy hablar yo y deseo me escuches

Haruka: Michiru todo entre nosotros ya se dijo,y no hoy precisamente sino hace tiempo

Michiru: Es que no quisiste escucharme

Haruka: Escucharte? Michiru, tu misma me dijiste que preferias estar con un hombre, con ese infeliz de Seiya Kou. Oh quieres que te lo recuerde? Porque si es asi lo hare

Michiru: Haruka por favor

Haruka: No Michiru,por favor tu,yo te voy a contar una historia triste y desgarradora, MI HISTORIA

Michiru: No antes de que yo te cuente la mia.. SIENTATE – Haruka se sorprendio por el tono que había usado Michiru,rayos que hermosa se veía seria y segura,asi que no dijo nada y se sento -Despues que te confese lo de Amy ella me abordo en el colegio de nuevo

**Flashback**

Michiru: Sueltame Mizuno, que te crees que eres?

Amy: He tenido mucha paciencia contigo Kaioh,pero ya se me termino,o cumples o le confieso TODO A HARUKA

Michiru: Haz lo que se te pegue la gana

Amy: Asi? Porque estas tan confiada?

Michiru: Porque Haruka ya sabe todo

Amy:QUE? ACASO TE ATREVISTE?

Michiru: Si y le hable de ti,del plan estupido que armaste y el cual yo como niña acepte

Acto seguido Amy le solto una bofetada a Michiru la cual le respondio de la misma manera y con una fuerza mas abrumadora

Amy: Como te atreves estúpida – Dijo Amy tocándose la mejilla

Michiru: Eso es para que aprendas que a mi no me tocas!NO ME TOCAS! Y DE UNA VEZ TE DIGO QUE HARUKA SIGUE CONMIGO Y SEGUIRA ASI SIEMPRE.. OLVIDATE DE NOSOTRAS TRAUMADA DE MIERDA – Michiru salió del salon donde Amy la había metido minutos antes halándola del brazo

Amy: ERES UNA ESTUPIDA KAIOH PERO TE VAS A REPENTIR HASTA DE HABER NACIDO TE LO PROMETO!

**Fin del flashback**

Haruka: Con que eso sucedió,por eso traías la mejilla roja ese dia – Al decir aquello Haruka se acerco a Michiru y por inercia toco su suave y blanca mejilla que al tacto estaba fresca y losana, para Michiru fue una suave caricia, pero el encanto se esfumo y Haruka parpadeo y volvió a la realidad retirándo la mano como si la mejilla de Michiru quemara – De todos modos Michiru ese no explica lo otro

Michiru: Bueno,es que no he terminado, ese dia recuerdas que me llevaste a comer y después fuiste a dejarme a casa?

Haruka: Si, claro que lo recuerdo

Flashback

Michiru no había querido decirle a Haruka sobre lo sucedido ese dia en el colegio con Amy, pues conocía a la rubia y seguramente iría a reclamarle y ella no quería seguir con ese problema, se metio a la tina por 1 hora para relajarse y casi se duerme hasta que sono su móvil que tenia cerca en una mesita, lo agarro y vio el num,era Mizuno que al parecer quería seguir con la pelea, asi que opto por desviarle la llamada. Acto seguido volvió a sonar el móvil un par de veces mas,Michiru ya aburrida decidio que lo mejor era apagar el móvil pero se fijo que ese numero no era de Mizuno, sino de Seiya

Michiru: Bueno?

Seiya: Porque no contestas mis llamadas? Tiene rato que te estoy marcando

Michiru: Hola Seiya, perdón,es solo que hay un loco que me ha estado llamando insistentemente y pensé que era el

Seiya: Que? Y no se lo has dicho a tu padre

Michiru: No, pues es algo que puedo manejar. Perdón dime a que se debe tu llamada?

Seiya: Acaso no puedo llamar a mi novia? Ya que tu no me llamas a mi, yo tengo que llamarte a ti

Michiru: Seiya de hecho es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar,de nuestro noviazgo, mira yo creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo.. - Seiya no la dejo terminar pues le solto una noticia que sorprendió a Michiru

Seiya: Se que la distancia puede ser muy cruel amor,y por eso les he informado a mis padres la decisión de irme a vivir a Japon,de hecho estoy en el aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale dentro de unos min mas – Michiru se quedo en silencio,sin habla, fría y sorprendida cosa que aprovecho Seiya - Entonces te veré mañana amor,te dejo porque ya están abordando. Te amo - Seiya colgó

Michiru salió del baño en silencio,con rostro triste y preocupado,era su culpa,claro que si,por no haber terminado la relación con Seiya desde hacia tiempo. Ahora que haría?Cuando Haruka se enterara esta vez no habría comprensión de la rubia,pues se sentiría traicionada y dolida

**Fin del flashback**

Haruka: Ahora entiendo todo,y tienes el descaro de contarme todo esto? Tus mentiras,tu estafa de amor. Embustera

Michiru: Basta Haruka, si te estoy contando como sucedieron las cosas no es para que me digas todo esto,déjame terminar por favor, esa noche no dormí nada, a la mañana siguiente, baje al comedor y bueno ahí estaban mis padres hablando

**Flashback**

Satoru: Ayer me llamo nuestro consuegro, me dijo que Seiya se vendría a vivir a Japon, y que lo mas probable es que ellos también lo harán

Barbara: Que bueno, la verdad es que una relación a distancia no es muy linda, aunque la verdad Seiya no me gusta mucho para nuestra hija

Satoru: Bueno,es un chico algo caprichoso y neurótico algunas veces,pero se le quitara con la edad. Por cierto ese chico que llega mucho aquí,como se llama? Haruka, me gusta cuando viene,hace las platicas mas amenas – Haruka había ido a cenar con los Kaioh varias veces desde que esta y Michiru habían comenzado su relación

Barbara: Haruka! Si es un amor, su personalidad, su carácter, es ideal

Satoru: Ideal para quien? Michiru no, ella ya esta comprometida con Seiya por mas que ese Haruka me guste mucho igual

Barbara: Bueno,pero Haruka es de mejor familia

Satoru: Lo sé

Barbara: hijo de Osamu Tenoh

Satoru: Si,Osamu y yo siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos

Barbara: Ademas Haruka no me parece soberbio ni que se crea mas que otros

Satoru: Haruka Tenoh,hijo del mejor amigo que tuve en mi juventud, bueno es una lastima que Michiru ya este comprometida, ya di mi palabra a los Kou

Barbara: Por favor Satoru, no estamos en el siglo XV

Satoru: Y tal vez no,pero la palabra dada jamás fenece

Michiru al escuchar eso se sintió asfixiada,pues sabia que a pesar de que Haruka no le caía mal a su padre jamás aceptarían la relación,ella entro al comedor y dio buenos días

Satoru: Que tal tu noche hija? Te la pasaste bien con Haruka?

Michiru: Si Papá gracias

Satoru: Bueno,yo creo que esas salidas se tendrán que terminar ahora que Seiya llegue,ningún hombre le gusta que su novia salga por ahí con otro

Michiru: Papá de hecho es de eso que quiero hablarte, bueno después de que hable con Seiya cuando venga claro esta

Satoru miro fijamente a su hija con el ceño fruncido, iba hablar pero Ukyo las sirvienta los interrumpió

Ukyo: Disculpen los señores,en el salon esta una señorita que quiere hablar con la Srita Kaioh

Michiru: Quien es Ukyo?

Ukyo: No quiso decirme su nombre

Satoru: Entonces porque coños la dejan entrar? Puede ser un secuestrador y ustedes los dejan pasar,que pasa con la seguridad de esta casa por Dios!

Ukyo: Disculpe señor Satoru. Ishi la dejo pasar porque dijo que era amiga de la Srita Kaioh del colegio

Michiru: No te preocupes Papá ire a ver quien es – Michiru se levanto y fue al salón donde la esperaba Amy Mizuno

Michiru: Tu?

Amy: Si, yo.. Después que no contestaste mis llamadas, tuve que venir a traerte esto – enseño un estuche de violín - hablemos en otra parte

Michiru: Ven a la biblioteca,sígueme – Michiru la guio, llegaron,entraron y cerraron la puerta – Ahora que diablos quieres

Amy: Es tuyo

Michiru: Que? Pero porque me lo das, si yo no cumplí con el plan

Amy: Oh si Michiru, claro que cumpliste, quizá no en este momento y no como yo hubiera querido pero el fin es el mismo, asi que el Lady Blunt es tuyo - Amy dejo el estuche en el fino escritorio y dijo antes de salir – Por cierto me saludas a tu novio,supe que viene hoy

Michiru: Eres una zorra desgraciada,fuiste tu que lo llamaste! Seiya no tenia planeado venir

Amy: Jajajaja no se de que hablas,pero puedes pensar lo que quieras, hasta luego querida

**Fin del flashback**

Haruka: Porque me cuentas todo esto? Que ganas con hacerlo?

Michiru: Es que no te das cuenta?todo fue planeado por Amy Mizuno

Haruka: Te equivocas Michiru, aquí la única culpable eres tu y te voy a contar porque

**Flashback**

Haruka acababa de desayunar,había salido a trotar un buen rato,para después subir a su departamento y acto seguido meterse a la ducha, tenia planeado pasar el dia con Michiru, si con Michiru su gran amor,sonrió al pensar en ella. Todo había comenzado como una apuesta por parte de Michiru,pero el la fue ganando,y ahora sabia que ella le amaba. Tomo las llaves de su moto y se disponía a salir, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Amy Mizuno,que ya había ido a dejar su veneno con Michiru. A Haruka se le borro la sonrisa de golpe

Haruka: Que haces aquí Amy, mejor dicho,como es que te da la cara de venir aquí,después de tu plan macabro que pensabas llevar usando a Michiru

Amy: Har, no pienso decirte excusas tontas,porque no soy asi. Puedo pasar?

Haruka: No eres bienvenida aquí

Amy: Por favor Har

Haruka: Deja de decirme asi, como cuando eramos novias

Amy: Si no me dejas pasar de todos modos te lo diré aquí en la puerta lo que te tengo que decir

Haruka: Esta bien, se breve que tengo que salir

Amy: A donde? A ver a Michiru? Mm creo que ella estará ocupada hoy

Haruka: De que hablas? Mira si vienes a tirar tu veneno de una vez te digo que no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo cosas que hacer

Amy: Yo solo quiero explicarte lo que paso y porque actué de esa forma – Haruka la miro detenidamente . Me puedo sentar?

Haruka: Si

Amy: Gracias, Haruka,tengo mis razones para haber actuado de esa forma

Haruka: Razones? No me digas

Amy: Si,razones,porque pensé que me esperarías,después de la enfermedad de mi madre yo soñaba con regresar algún dia para que nosotras pudiéramos estar juntas como tanto queríamos,de hecho regrese, y que vi cuando te fui a buscar? Al amor de mi vida besándose con la estúpida de mi media hermana

Haruka: Pero de que diablos hablas

Amy: De Minako Aino,ella es hija de mi padre, aunque nadie lo sabe,mi madre me lo confeso antes de morir

Haruka: Yo,yo no sabia que Mina fuera tu..

Amy: Mi media hermana? Ni ella lo sabe, o no se,la verdad es que no me importa,pero tu no sabes como me rompiste el corazon,que te hubieras olvidado de mi tan rápido

Haruka: No fue asi Amy, Acaso no te dije que yo te acompañaría a donde fuera que tu madre recibiera el tratamiento? Fuiste tu la que dijiste que no,que era mejor separarnos, fuiste tu la que me dejaste

Amy: Porque no quería que te arrepintieras de haber dejado Japon a tu familia a todos

Haruka: Entonces no me conociste lo suficiente para saber que yo te amaba y que mi amor a pesar de ser joven,era serio y formal, no me vengas a culpar ahora que me viste besando a Mina,porque si tu me hubieras hablado yo la hubiera dejado por ti,porque aun te amaba

Amy: Y ahora Haruka? Ya no sientes nada por mi?

Haruka: Ahora mi corazon tiene dueña Amy,y ahora se que es el verdadero amor

Amy: Entiendo – Amy se levanto y se acerco a Haruka para darle un beso en los labios,pero la rubia volteo la cara y Amy solo le pudo dar un beso en la mejilla – Yo que tu iría a buscar a Michiru en estos instantes, puede que te des cuenta que ella jamás ha sido sincera del todo contigo y que jamás te querra como yo – Haruka la cogio del brazo

Haruka: Que quieres decir, explicate

Amy: No soy yo la que te tiene que dar explicaciones, me sueltas por favor? – Haruka la solto y Amy abrió la puerta y volteo a mirar a Haruka por sobre su hombro – Te amo Haruka,siempre será asi.. – Haruka sintió un desasosiego terrible asi que tomo las llaves de la moto y se dispuso a ir a la casa de Michiru.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita Japon acababa de llegar un chico de cabellos negros,alto,aunque no tanto como Haruka, guapo y de mirada fria, se disponia abordar un lujoso auto donde un conductor le esperaba

Conductor: Buen dia, Sr Kou?

Seiya: SI

Conductor: Por favor suba, la Srita Mizuno esta dentro

Seiya: Gracias

Seiya subio al auto y cuando lo hizo miro a una chica muy linda,bueno era guapísima, de cara inocente y dulce

Amy: Seiya, quizá no me conoces, pero yo a ti si

Seiya: Asi que tu eres la que me hablo ayer

Amy: Asi es

Seiya: Quiero saberlo todo

Amy: Por supuesto que te diré todo,mientras vamos de camino a la casa de tu novia

Seiya: Quien es Haruka Tenoh y que tiene que ver con mi NOVIA

Amy: Jajajaja vas directo,me gusta, si me gustan las personas directas. Haruka es la persona mas preciada y amada por mi,y tu "novia" al parecer se lo quiere quedar

Seiya: No,no puede ser esa Michiru, te estas confundiendo

Amy: A ver Seiya,te hare unas preguntas, se sincero. En los últimos meses has sentido algún cambio en Michiru? - La verdad era que si,Seiya le llamaba casi a diario Pero Michiru no contestaba a la mayoría de esas llamadas y los mensajes eran iguales, a veces ella lo dejaba en visto. Michiru no era asi cuando estaban en Suiza, era atenta,dulce y ahora la sentia ajena y lejana, Seiya frunció el ceño – Y bueno con esa expresión me has contestado Seiya y la razón de la lejanía de tu novia se llama Haruka Tenoh - Seiya siguió en silencio, para después preguntar

Seiya: Como lo conoció?

Amy: Bueno,admito que fue mi culpa

Seiya: No entiendo

Amy: Tu "noviecita" siempre a sido un tipo de rival para mi en todos los aspecto,hasta que un dia obtuve algo que ella quería, un violín para ser exacta y ahí comenzó todo, yo quería vengarme de Haruka, y ella era el medio ideal,pero jamás pensé que ella se enamoraría de MI HARUKA

Seiya: TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE ENTONCES! DIABLOS,MICHIRU NO PUEDE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE OTRO, YO SOY SU NOVIO

Amy: Puedes bajar la voz por favor? No estoy sorda! Y en cuanto que tu eres su novio,bueno digamos que eso esta ya en entre dicho

Seiya: Mira, Michiru y yo hemos estados juntos desde niños,desde que nacimos fuimos prácticamente comprometidos, y nadie ROBA LO QUE ES MIO. Y si Satoru Kaioh esta de acuerdo con todo esto del tal Tenoh,hablare con mi padre para que se retire del negocio que tiene con ellos,quizá mi padre no sea el accionista mayoritario de la empresa,pero si tiene peso ahí, y con el se pueden ir todos los accionistas minoritarios, PORQUE CON UN KOU NO SE JUEGA

Amy: Tranquilizate,que no creo que su padre lo sepa,mas bien solo piensa que Haruka es un amigo, además no conviene que se haga un pleito familiar, se atrapa mas a las abejas con miel que con limón querido

Seiya: Puedes que tengas razón,pero TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER ESTO OSTIA PUTA

Amy: No sabes cuanto odio las malas palabras. Quiza yo comencé todo esto,pero fue tu novia la que se creyó el juego

Seiya: Quiero la dirección del tal Haruka Tenoh

Amy: Que vas hacer?

Seiya: Por lo pronto nada, ahora solo quiero ver a Michiru y ver su cara, pero no se si me aguante no reclamarle lo del tal Tenoh

Amy: No te conviene en lo mas mínimo que ella se entere, la pondrás sobre aviso, además le darás la excusa ideal para terminarte. Yo lo haría

Seiya: Tienes razón. Que propones

Amy: Que seas cauteloso, y que te la lleves de nuevo a Suiza, de lo demás yo me encargo, sobre todo de Haruka. Tenemos un trato?

Seiya: Lo tenemos. Si

Amy: Por lo pronto,llegamos.. Ve a los brazos de tu novia

Seiya bajo del auto y miro a Amy antes de cerrar la puerta

Seiya: Solo aleja a Haruka Tenoh de mi mujer

Amy: Querido,eso ya lo hice, antes de ir a buscarte fui a verle y le dije algunas cosas. Y si tenemos suerte hoy Haruka Tenoh será de nuevo mio. Bye – Seiya cerro la puerta del lujoso auto, el chofer ya había bajado su maleta, y vio como se alejaba

Seiya: Tan bonita y tan diabólica – Se dijo asi mismo de Amy Mizuno

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruka se dirigía a la casa de Michiru, desde que había hablado con Amy sentia un desasosiego muy feo, era como si algo terrible se aproximaba poco a poco,pero después evoco la cara sonriente de Michiru,su olor,su suavidad y dejo de sentir esa pesadez

Mientras tanto Michiru se encontraba en su habitación especial que tenia para pintar o tocar el violín cuando se sentia nerviosa,ella no sabia que hacer,como le diría a Haruka que Seiya estaba ahí? Como? Bueno, Haruka no tendría porque enterarse, ella terminaría con Seiya apenas le viera y aunque su padre no quisiera, tendría que aceptarlo pero por lo pronto y ahora quería tocar un poco el Lady no sabia porque Amy se lo había dado,solo era algo seguro, Amy no era de las chicas que da algo gratis y estaba segura que ella tenia que ver con la inesperada llegada de Seiya, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, tenia la mano en el violín hasta que Ukyo toco a su puerta

Ukyo: Srita Kaioh su padre la espera en el salón, acaba de llegar otra visita

Michiru: Quien es Ukyo?

Ukyo: No se Srita,su padre solo me dijo que fuera al salón

Michiru: Esta bien,voy enseguida

Michiru iba bajando las escaleras, cuando escucho aquella voz que le heló la sangre,sin lugar a dudas el dueño de esa voz no era mas que Seiya Kou. Seiya cuando le vio bajar corrió abrazarle y de la emoción la alzo de la cintura

Seiya: Mi amor! Que alegría verte, dios,parece que tengo años sin verte,estoy tan feliz cielo

Michiru: Seiya! Me puedes bajar me estoy mareando con tantas vueltas

Seiya: Lo siento cariño,es solo que estoy feliz de estar contigo

Satoru que los veía con ojos felices,pues realmente Seiya era el hombre que había escogido para su hija,sin lugar a dudas seria un excelente esposo, dijo en voz alta

Satoru: Bueno,bueno,es realmente una felicidad grande que te hayas venido a vivir a Japon, Michiru hija porque no llevas a tu novio al jardín para que hablen? Seguro que tienen muchas cosas que decirse

Michiiru que ya tenia los pies sobre el brillante piso de mármol dijo un poco aturdida

Michiru: Si papá – Tenia una oportunidad grande de terminar con Seiya, tal vez el entendería pero por ese efusivo recibimiento lo dudaba

Seiya: Vamos entonces amor

Michiru: Si

En ese momento una linda moto deportiva llegaba a el portal de la mansión Kaioh. Haruka acababa de llegar, tan solo quería ver a Michiru,solo ella le daría tranquilidad,la tranquilidad que Amy le había quitado minutos antes

Haruka ni siquiera se bajo de la moto pues el chico de vigilancia ya le conocía,asi que sin mas le abrió los portones y entro.

Barbara: Haruka! Hola que sorpresa, seguro que buscas a mi hija

Haruka: Sra Barbara como esta! Si, si claro vengo a invitar a Michiru a salir

Barbara: Bueno no se si ella podrá salir hoy contigo,pero.. Porque no pasas al Jardín,ella esta ahí

Haruka: Gracias Sra Barbara, lindo dia

Barbara: Lo mismo digo

Mientras en el Jardin Michiru no sabia como comenzar a decirle a Seiya que sus sentimientos habían cambiado,que ella en esos momentos amaba a otra persona,y que ellos evidentemente tenían que terminar, pero fue Seiya quien se adelanto

Seiya: Tal parece que no te da alegría verme

Michiru: Que cosas dices Seiya! No digas eso,si me da alegría

Seiya: Entonces que pasa? Te veo apagada, tenemos aquí afuera 10 minutos, de los cuales solo te has dedicado a esquivarme la mirada

Michiru: Seiya lo que pasa es que..

Seiya: Michiru antes de que continues,solo deseo decirte que te amo,que no había dia que no pensara en ti,que eres mi vida, y que si tu no estas, yo simplemente muero. No te lo quería decir, pero estoy enfermo

Michiru: QUE? De que estas hablando Seiya

Seiya: Si Michiru,tu ausencia me peso tanto que no podía llorar,me lo reprimía, y eso afecto mi corazón – Era una vil mentira,pero el sabia que necesitaba tiempo,el conocía a Michiru muy bien tan bien que casi podía leer su mente. Ella pensaba terminarlo lo leía en su cara

Michiru; Dios Seiya pero tu estas bien? - No podía creerlo,eso cambiaba las cosas,ella no podría terminarlo asi como asi de pronto,y si le hacia mal? No! No quería ser culpable si a Seiya le pasara algo

Seiya: Ahora que estoy contigo? Lo estoy mi amor,te amo Michiru Kaioh. Dime que tu me amas, yo solo quiero escucharlo de tus hermosos labios una vez mas

Michiru: Seiya yo.. – Michiru miro con intensidad a Seiya, ella no le amaba como podía decirle una mentira? Pero si le decía que no le amaba,temia que Seiya se pusiera mal,entonces lo dijo,sin sentirlo como si otra persona hablara por ella – Te amo Seiya

Haruka acababa de salir al jardín, y vio a lo lejos a su Michiru con un chico de cabellos negros, piel clara, de buen porte, un poco mas bajito que la misma Haruka. Michiru no la había visto y cuando estuvo cerca alcanzo a escuchar al tipo diciendo que _" Tu ausencia me peso tanto que no podía llorar,me lo reprimia, y eso afecto mi corazón"_ de que demonios estaba hablando ese tipo, le rompería la cara, y se acerco mas, cuando escucho que Michiru le decía "Te amo Seiya" en ese instante a Haruka se le vino el mundo encima, era como si alguien le hubiera dado justo un balazo en el centro del corazón,sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, no podía respirar,sentia pinchazos en todo el cuerpo,su ojos se nublaron, le escocían,apretó fuerte la mandíbula al punto que se mordió la lengua,pero ni lo sintió,hasta que sintió un sabor metálico en la boca, le resbalaba por la comisura un hilillo de sangre, y sus manos frías,como un bloque de hielo, de pronto veía destellos coloridos, como si alguien le hubiera pegado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo peor vino después. Ese tipo tomo de la cintura a Michiru y la beso,la beso y sacando fuerzas del orgullo tal vez giro sobre sus pies y se dirigió a la puerta principial totalmente derrotada por el mismo jardín donde esa hipocrita se estaba besuqueando con otro. Tomo su moto,arranco y se fue..


End file.
